The Warmth of Winter's Embrace
by Deathsword
Summary: Humanity, Once on the brink of Extinction, were saved by The Dragons, Werewolves, and Vampires, And alongside their new allies. Walled themselves inside their own cities, To hide from The Devils and Demons living outside, but they don't know, There's a Devil inside all of us an sometimes not all Devils are evil. (Longer description inside, Sexual Content and Dark Themes/Actions)
1. Chapter 1

'_Thought.'_

"Speech.!"

"*Sound effects/noises*"

"(Whisper/mumbling)"

'Written'

* * *

**Date July X784**

**In a Time Unknown to the Current world… The world was alive breathing with Both humanity and the supernatural living in Blind Harmony unknown of each other. **

**But one day Humanity's Greed gave way to a break in the supernatural boundary shattering it completely and Releasing every magical creature unto the world, Magic began thriving as Humans began finding they could bend elements to their will, create and form the ground underneath them, and even manipulate space and time.**

**Humanity entered what some would call a golden age… But unknown to them for even manipulation, every crime against nature they created a seed… a seed of darkness which sprouted and spread across the land infecting magical creatures and turning them into what we now call… Demons which have only one purpose, to spread and consume.**

**Soon Mage's began using Magic that was different from Other, Darker and more twisted this gave way to curses and hexes creating new races of beast… Some would transform taking on traits of the wolf, others would get stronger, faster, and gain more magic power… but gained an all consuming thirst for human blood.**

**This sapling had fed off humanity's folly and had grown to a Tree during this time and began sprouting fruit which the demons began eating gaining power enough to rival the mages, But one human by the name of Lucifer made his way to the tree, confused as no demon or magical creature tried to stop him as he approached the tree, feeling a pulling force he had followed here… he plucked a fruit of a branch, the fruit was beautiful and after biting into it he found the taste sweet and succulent almost as if the tree was made for him he began consuming fruit after fruit, bringing Eight friends to the tree he had them eat the fruit but soon changes began to take hold changing their magic turning it to the same as the demons they fought for humanity and twisting their minds.**

**Instead of wishing to protect humanity as they had done before… they wished to rule over them and on that day… The First Devils and Their Eight Pillars were born, The now Extinct Lucifer Pillar, The Beelzebub Pillar, The Leviathan Pillar, The Asmodeus Pillar, The Gremory Pillar, The Sitri Pillar, The Flauros Pillar, The Bael Pillar, and The Phoenix Pillar.**

**The First Four Pillars Chose to lead demons on the cities of humanity, but the other four… They began spreading their influence making others taste the fruit and join them, and soon the world began to see demons Taking villagers from their homes and slaughtering Those they almost seemed to deem unworthy.**

**For fifty years this continued until a massive army of Devils along with their pet Demons rose up, and began slaughtering their way across the known world… In a final desperate move the armies of man met together on a plain that today is known as… The plain of Tears, The massive army of man awaited their doom as the entire army of Devils and Demons Approached, but in Humanity's most desperate time Three unexpected allies joined them in their final battle, The Sky's rained billowing flames as Dragons flew down from the clouds, The hills in the distance were made black as Vampires twisted and drained life from devils and demons but wounds of flesh on the Human soldiers sowed and knit itself back together, and it seemed impossible as Howls of wolves were sounded in the distance before and army of werewolves appeared charging at the Demonic army, The Leaders of all three armies met The Five Kings of Man and together they beat back the Demonic Tide.**

**Even the Most power Devil Lucifer himself could not stand against The Might of The Eight Leaders, so as Lucifer's head was severed from his body and his army retreated, The Armies of Man, Dragon, Wolf, and Vampire Cheered and celebrated… long fought enemies were now allies, and in the wake of this Celebration it was decided That a new kingdom be forged from the ashes of the broken world, and So the Kingdom of Fiora was born lead by the Council Of Eight, Five Humans, One Dragon, One Werewolf, and One Vampire.**

**Peace was not to be, as though the Devils were gone their Demon pets remained and left unchecked they began breeding at such a rate that they faced a new problem, though you could kill one demon ten more would take its place, so the kingdom of Fiora walled off it's six cities and Created safe passages from one city to the next, It has been over Three hundred and eighty-six years since the last city was built… but even though we may not be able to expand, I know one day someone or a group will rise up and help us reclaim this world for all races.**

**But until that day comes… The Clouds will always… keep the light from the People of Fiora.**

* * *

"To Chase Jaeger… From Robert Jaeger." I read outloud before closing the journal. "H-he remembered me…" Looking back at the desk I got the journal from I smiled and slipped the Journal into my bag before leaving the house to see Demons waiting outside. "Oh shit… I'm drained of magic energy too."

One of the demons growled at me as four of them formed a circle, putting me against a wall… metaphorically. "Listen boys, I'm not that tasty… I mean, come on I am the most impure guy you'll me-" I was in the middle of saying before the demon that growled lunged at me, it's hand grabbing my face as it slammed me through the door.

Tumbling away from the demon I began to get up my hands finding the handle of an axe. _'It'll have to work.'_ Standing up I lifted the axe and took a couple steps back. "You know that hurt a little." I said before a demon rushed at me, Roaring out as it opened it's maw, stepping to the side I swung the axe taking the top of it's head and breaking the axe handle. "Really old… should have expected that." Ducking another demon lunged over me slamming into a wall and out into the night, before I felt something sharp quickly wrap around my torso as the world slowed down, as I felt my whole body be pushed by force.

Grabbing the Sharp spikes around my chest and tried forcing them apart causing my arms to bleed as they were stabbed with the… teeth. "I'M NOT A FUCKING CHEW TOY ANYMORE!" I yelled as I kept trying, before I felt the beast clamp down harder. "AAAGH!" Yelling I bent the teeth I was holding forwards breaking them off, taking the teeth I stabbed the throat of the demon holding me in its maw, soon, blood came out of it's throat as it clamped harder and harder, before, the effort began to fade, and the beast slowly dropped to the floor.

Dropping out of its mouth another demon slashed at me carving into my chest and sending me through the house and stopping as I slammed into a tree on the other side. "Th-That hurt… I-I think." I let out before the demon roared right into my face, allowing me to smell it's horrible breath. "If I'm gonna die… At least I get your pretty mug to look at."

Right as the beast was about to enter an intense makeout session with me, it suddenly stopped in it's movements, and I saw what looked like a crimson blade going through the side of it's head. "Accepting death so soon?" a voice asked as the blade pulled out, the demon falling down.

"Hey you stopped the pretty lady from giving me a kiss." I said sarcastically as I saw the man wipe the blood off his sword.

"Funny, Should I leave you to her sisters?" the man asked as he turned, just as the last two demons exited the house. "Asia? Patch him up."

"Right!" I heard a timid voice say before I felt my wound knitting themselves back together. "Feels like someone trying to tickle my wounds together."

"... Asia?" the man asked.

"I don't know Alistair… he's healing though." The timid voice said as I felt pressure on my forehead.

"Good… Knock him out and get him somewhere safe." Alistair ordered as he walked towards the Demons and the world went dark.

* * *

**Unknown Time.**

"Uh… where am I." Lifting my head I saw leaves and branches, shaking my head I looked around seeing a building in the distance with people going in and out of it. "People… outside of the cities?" Getting up I found all my wounds were healed and though I felt a little tired my body wasn't sore. _'Who were they.'_

Approaching the building I looked at one of the people exiting. "How is there a building outside one of the city walls?" I asked a man who just left the door.

"Oh, This? This is all thanks to the local demon hunters." The man explained before he walked off.

Entering I saw groups of people sitting at tables drinking mugs of Frothy liquid, heading to an empty table and sat down as I began to go through my pack. _'Everything is still here.'_ Taking out a locket I smiled sadly before place it back.

"Hey sugar, Need anything?" I heard a woman ask me.

"A something a little more drinkable then the swamp water from nearby." I told her as I continued through my pack.

"Mmm, alright, Ice cold Fresh water then?" She asked me.

"Yeah sure… how much do I owe you?" I told her as I pulled out a small sack of random coins.

"It's water, so it's free." She informed me. "Other than that, We also can offer a salad if you are hard on cash."

"Just the water, oh and information… when you're free of course." As she walked away I scanned the room and it's people, noticing plenty of people talking like long time friends, even the ones in hoods talked like the best of friends.

Laying my head down on the table I closed my eyes resting as I waited for the Girl to return.

"Alright, Your water, now, what kind of information are you looking for?" I heard the girl asked as she returned.

"I was wondering if you know anybody by the Name of Alistair and Asia, the last one would be a timid and very sweet sounding girl." I told her before taking the glass of water.

"Sorry sugar, Can't say I have, Are they your friends or something?" The woman asked me.

"Or something." I told her if I handed the glass back to her and sighed. "That is all, and thank you for the information."

"Just ask me if you need anything else or a refill, Alright?" She said before walking away.

Laying my head back down I began to close my eyes. _'Might be the first time I'll catch some decent sleep.'_

Time would pass before I woke up, someone tapping the table. "You alright?" A woman asked.

"Mmm, yeah best sleep I've had all my life." I said wiping the small amount of drool off my cheek.

"...Talk around here says you're looking for two people, Mind explaining?" The woman asked.

"Talk… I told one person and that was the lady who gave me a glass of water, then again I do have a loud mouth… so what would you like to know?" I asked as I stood up and stretched. _'That was the best damn sleep in years.'_

"Well, My Friends and I are looking for two people, with luck, it might be who you are looking for." She explained to me.

"Well I'm looking for a man named Alistair… seemed a little sarcastic and some would say witty, I would say he was just try to match me and A Girl named Asia, She was timid almost meek and innocent but when set on at task she was focused and duty bound… at least I think she was duty bound.

"...Alright, any sort of description? Something Unique?"

"A sword… but it had a crimson blade… almost like it was permanently colored in blood." I told the Girl as I turned around and found myself looking down at the top of a cloaks hood.

"...Alright, anything else I should know?" She asked me.

"They saved my life from a pack of blood Brawler demons."

"...Okay, Me and my friends are heading out in a few hours, You are free to come along." she told me.

"I uh sure, just let me sort out my supplies so I'm not drinking swamp water on the way." I Told her as I slung my backpack onto my shoulders. "And Who might I be traveling with."

"My name is Rias Hadder." She answered.

**Two Days Later**

'_I've been traveling for over two days with this group… I ONLY KNOW ONE OF THEIR NAMES!'_ I thought as I kicked a rock into the distance. _'The other two refuse to talk to me and Ms Hadder only talks to me every once and awhile… one has to be either a child or midget.'_

"...This fire was lit recently." I heard a voice say, breaking me from my inner Monolo-rant.

Looking over I saw one of them crouched over the burnt bark. "No… that's three hours old, probably started camp around the same time we did."

"...So their either gone, or coming back." Rias commented while clearly thinking to herself.

Activating my magic the area in my vision lit up for me. _'Night vision.'_ walking over I saw tracks leading away from the campsite. "They left, so you never told me why you girls were looking for them." I said standing up deactivating the spell.

"We merely wish to speak with them about an important matter." Rias replied.

"Looking for someone across the continent is not something you would do for just any important matter." I said as I felt the tracks.

"...Just what are you implying?" Rias asked me, Turning towards me.

"Are one of you hunting down a lover?" Standing up I stretched

"W-What!?" The two busty ones let out.

"I'm more surprised that you three weren't surprised I knew you were all girls… But still, I mean why else would a group of friends track down a Man, cause you're clearly not tracking the girl." I said as I turned and looked at them seeing Rias' Face for the first time and seeing shock in her surprisingly blue eyes with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh my, you came to an interesting thought." The other one said as I heard her voice for the first time.

"...HeahaeheaHAHAHAH!" I heard from above before something fell behind me. "I can't hold myself back any longer! THAT WAS TOO FUNNY TO HEAR AND WATCH!" Turning around I saw it was… some guy.

"Wait your voice is familar… YOUR THAT GUY WHO SAVED ME!" I yelled stepping back as he was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Never once in my life! I Thought She could get flustered!" he laughed on the ground. "And by a fucking human!" He said before he slowly pushed himself back up. "Ooooh that was the best laugh I've had in years."

"Wait… human!?" I asked taking a step back and looking between the two of them.

"Wait, She didn't tell you?" The man asked, Looking at me. "Oh man, This is the best night so far."

"Are you guys vampires or something?" I asked going wide eyed.

"..n-No, we are… Devils." Rias replied, as Alistair laughed more.

"D-Devils…" I thought as my mind went blank, my fists tightening.

"Holy crap the night just keeps getting better and better." One of the Devils said. "First, A red head devil gets flustered by a human, Then later she gets caught up in what I could only assume was a lie."

"I… Scar..." I spoke as I heard screaming in my head and the tearing of flesh. _'S-sis…'_

**(Alistair's Pov)**

"Oh man, This is comedy gold for me." I said, Wiping a tear from my eye, smile on my face before suddenly the guy shook.

"Y-you're not normal devils." He said as if he were on a hair trigger from something.

"Oh no, We are a special kind of breed." I replied jokingly, still smiling. "But what matters, is that you are free to leave when you want."

"Alistair, He isn't supposed to know we are what we are." Rias informed me.

"And? The humans will learn eventually not all devils are equal." I replied, Smile still on my face. "Now, Let me take a guess, The head of my family, Wanted me gone, So they sent two women with huge tits, and a loli… And those three brought along someone who clearly has scars because?"

"Rias thought he might be of help tracking you down… or she thought he was cute." Rias' Queen spoke giggling slightly as I felt the short one glare at me.

"Oh, well, Guess we all know who's really at fault for letting the secret slip, and it's not you or a tiny cute loli." I commented keeping the smile. "So, Here's a suggestion, I walk away, And you all handle your mess."

Suddenly The Guy shook seemingly snapping out of his something. "Wait… I'm not a mess, I'm a fucked up scarred and sometimes delusional mess."

"...You need help." I replied, Not even sure of how to respond to such a claim. "Then again, So does the world, but it's pretty screwy… Like those three." I said, Pointing at them.

"Why did you leave, you're not acting like a stray devil so why did you leave?" Rias looked at me confused

"...I don't want to take part in blood shed anymore then I have to, All I really want, Is a peaceful life… Doesn't matter how good I am at killing." I replied, Losing my smile. "It's why I left, I view it all, As pointless."

"But we are doing it to help the humans, to give them more land to build on." Rias said before looking up at the tree Asia was in. "To help people like the girl you saved."

"Yeah, but why not tame the demons? Why not help the strays see how it should be again? Why must it always end, in bloodshed?" I asked her. "And why must we all fight?"

"You four are not like other devils I've dealt with." The guy said looking at us with a weird smile.

"...Of course not, Us devils used to be humans years and years ago." I told him. "But I'm sure you knew that, Right?"

"But that doesn't make you any better then the one who kidnapped me." he told me as the air around us began to get cold.

"Of course it doesn't, But hey, I wasn't the one that did it, in fact, I was the one that saved you, So that counts for something, Right?" I replied, Looking at him seeing his fists drip with… an icy mist. "...Nah, Your too cold for that."

"I would duck." The Guy told me before lunging at me, hitting the floor he went over me and I heard a crack and something smash like glass.

"Well, That was, Glassed." I said, Pushing myself back up and turning to see blood red ice covering the ground behind me.

"Blood Brawler… Not another pack hunting me." He said as he wiped off the red ice pieces.

"Why you? I'm sure they could smell a total of… Five devils, the scent is probably just sugar to them." I replied as I cracked my neck and looked at Rias and her group. "Are we done? Or are you going to try and kill me?"

"Six." The guy said as he finally had a serious tone.

"...Six?" Rias asked, Turning to him.

"...You know, I don't normally agree with the impossible redheads." I said, Turning to look at him.

"I'll explain later all you need to know is that their is twenty more blood Brawlers heading this way, we need to find shelter because a pack this big… gets bigger." He told me as he pulled out a map and began looking it over.

"...Six versus twenty minimum… Yeah, Does anyone know a locked cottage? Cave?" I asked, Looking around.

"We passed a house a couple hours walk back." The Queen said as she walked over to The Guy and looked over the map with him.

"No their scent is coming from that way." He said

"...Asia? You remember seeing a house? A cave even when we went out to get more firewood?" I asked as I walked underneath her.

"I saw a… what is it called… it's like a large house but bigger." She said before climbing down.

"If it had a wall, Then it was a mansion." I informed her. "If it didn't, Then it was a big F off house."

"Wait was it over here?" The guy asked as he stood up and walked over scaring Asia slightly.

"Asia, Calm down please, remember, He's the one you healed, So please, answer his question, I'm sure he means no harm." I told Asia, as I looked at her, trying to give her a comforting look.

"Y-yes."

"It's the Heartfillia estate… who ever they were, they must have been pretty rich."

"Well, Good, If they were rich, Then it means they wouldn't have spared on expenses." I replied. "How far?"

"Two miles, a ten minute run… Hey you three if their tracking us from our scent we can throw them off by leaving behind something that is strong with our scents." He removed his backpack and began taking out objects before pulling out a knife. "My blood will be enough to distract them completely, I'll play decoy and meet you at the estate."

"...Hey, Rias, Queen and Loli rook, Take off your cloaks and get his blood on them, and hang them separately on different trees, it should help buy us more time." I told them all.

Taking off their Cloaks they handed him the cloaks, while stared at Rias for a second before shaking his head and slicing his hand open. "Feels good… I think."

"Alright, Asia? You ok running? Or do you want me to carry you?" I asked her as I knelt down to her eye level.

"I-I can run." Asia said as we Heard the cracking of tree branches in the distance.

"You five need to go, now." The Guy said as he took the Blood stained cloaks and ran off. "MY NAME IS CHASE!" He yelled before disappearing from sight.

"...A bit Dramatic isn't he?" I let out jokingly before turning to the direction of the estate and began running.

"What do you think is his reason for using only his blood?" Rias asked as the five of us ran through the forest.

"If I had an answer." I let out before hopping over a root. "Then I would tell you."

"H-He almost cut his hand off." Asia told me sounding worried. "It's almost like he doesn't feel pain."

"Asia, Try to relax, when he comes back you can go fix him up, Now come on, we have a mansion to break into." I let out jokingly with a smile.

"I wonder why there are so many Blood Brawlers in this area." Rias said before moving out of the way of a rock.

"If I had to guess, They can smell him and they see him as a big blood bank." I suggested. "Which means it's either, Hunting season, Or they changed to be like mosquitoes." I continued, Just barely avoiding a rock that would've tripped me. "Either of which isn't good."

"That would explain the swarming, but it doesn't explain such numbers… From what my brother told me Blood Brawlers max pack size is around ten to twelve…"

"Yeah, But things change, Life finds a way." I replied. "And their wild animals, Eventually they would evolve and grow." I said, sliding under a branch and quickly regaining my footing suddenly we came to a clearing and saw massive walls of stone blocking us. "Well, It was a mansion, Here's hoping they can't climb this with their claws." I mentioned as I looked it up and down, admiring how big this wall was. "...No moss." I commented as I looked from one end of the wall, To the other. "And no Vines."

"Someone might still live here." The Loli said before the guy come shoot out of the forest behind us.

"You find an entrance!?" He yelled running over covered in blood.

'_How did he catch up that quickly!?'_ I said in my head, before I rescanned the wall. "Not from this side, Asia? Patch him up, Rias, You go along that way, I'll go along this way." I said, Going down the left end of the wall.

Following along the wall I found twin massive metal doors as tall as the walls. "Alistair it isn't his blood." Asia said as she ran over to me and noticed the doors.

"...Yeah, Paid no expense, Go along this side of the wall and inform The Redhead, I'll go back and get the others over here, alright?" I asked Asia, Looking at her.

She nodded and ran away towards the way Rias was. "B-Be Careful!"

"...I always try." I told myself before I ran back the way I came, Towards the rest of the group, turning the Corner I saw six Blood Brawlers facing off with them. "Oh Fuck." I let out before I rushed over, Getting as close as I can before I unsheathe my sword and slashed at one of the demons with it, the sword cutting through it's flesh like a hot knife through butter.

Suddenly It froze and shattered into pieces. "Did you find a way in?" He asked as several more Brawlers appeared.

"Yeah, just go the way I came, Now!" I told them as I looked at all the demons.

"Hey you got a girl, I'm captain deathwish." The Guy said as the two girls ran off.

"Oh great, Now your making me blush." I commented as me and chase both backed up the way I came, Slowly away from the demons which swarmed to massive numbers and approached slowly.

"...On a level of one to ten, how fucked are we if we stay out here?" I asked Chase.

"Would you like that on the size of normal fucking or Blood Brawler dick level?" He asked as we reached the Doors which were still closed.

"...Honestly, I don't wanna know." I said as our backs hit the doors.

"Cover your ears everyone." Chase said as he stepped forward.

"Oh great, he's a woman as well." I said as I covered my ears.

"**WINTER DEVIL's: GLACIAL SCREAM!**" Chase let loose a scream that seemed three times louder than a banshee and a white and blue blizzard blasted out of his mouth freezing Blood Brawlers causing some to shatter under the pressure, I felt the doors behind me open as Chase collapsed.

"Fuck!" I let out as I caught him just in time, and looked behind me I saw a Girl with blonde hair yelling something but I couldn't hear her through the ringing as I began dragging chase, And We got past the door two men ran forward yelling something before their hands shot forward with flames billowing out engulfing the remaining Blood Brawlers in an inferno.

* * *

**Heartfillia Estate**

**X784**

**(Chase's POV)**

'_The world it's so dark… Probably should open my eyes.'_ Opening my eyes I saw nothing. _'Congratulations… you finally slipped back into the darkness… you already cut yourself so you should be good.'_ I thought as I activated my night vision seeing a surprisingly large room that was decorated with clearly high quality fabric and materials. _'Did Masters Wife ask for my services again… oh god please no.'_

Ignoring the pain in my skull I Looked myself over find Bandages across half my torso and chest along with my hand being wrapped as well. _'Not Master's Wife.' _checking my neck I felt nothing but scars. "Wh-where is it." Scrambling to my feet I collapsed to the ground before hearing something clink to the ground next to me, looking I saw the Locket I removed from my pack. _'Th-There it is.' _Sitting up, I grabbed the Locket putting it on before the door opened and the room lit up blinding me. "Hey, I was resting on the cold floor." I said deactivating the spell I could see Alistair carrying a tray with something on it and two women I didn't recognize.

"Good, Your not in a coma, It's been a week and because of your scream, The demons have been outside since." Alistair informed me. "So good job." He commented as he walked closer.

"Better than being dead… I think." I scratched my head as he set the tray down on the bedside table. "Don't know haven't been killed yet." Trying to pull myself up I failed and slipped to the floor.

"I'm surprised you're awake, you completely drained yourself of magic." Looking up I saw a Brown haired girl girl with blue eyes looking over the tray Alistair had set down. "Get him on the bed, I need to check his wounds."

"Yeah yeah, Come on Chase." Alistair said as he pulled me up and laid me on the bed.

"I would hit the floor again… but my ribs are screaming, no." I said as the other girl finally approached. "Ah hello… I'm assuming you're either a very well kept maid, or someone important."

"...To be fair, that wasn't a bad assumption." Alistair commented with a smile.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of Layla Heartfilia and Jude Hearfilia." The girl said with almost practiced vocalizations. "I welcome you to our home for the time until you are able to leave." Looking the girl over closely her hair was covered by some type of Cowl along with most of her body was covered in very modest, but Expensive clothing.

"My name is Chase Jaeger, It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Heartfilia." I said smiling politely as the brown haired girl checked my hand. "Now I would leave miss… most likely my wounds will not be pleasing to the eye."

"The lady wishes to stay, as she has questions to ask you." The brown haired girl said as she began working on my bandages.

"What do you wish to know Miss Heartfilia?" I asked grimacing as I saw my hand. _'That doesn't look pretty… I probably haven't recovered any magic.'_

"Are you the Mage who froze the demons outside?" The Girl asked me in a normal tone.

"Why are you asking me?" I asked as my hand's wound was cleaned.

"Your party have all admitted to my Father and Me that they are not mages."

"Yes I am the mage who froze them." Frowning I looked at Alistair. _'Of course a Devil would hide.'_

"Your hand hasn't healed, at this rate we may have to amputate it." The Nurse told me.

"I need to replenish my magic, I need Ice or something that is near freezing temperature." I explained frowning. "I have a condition that both stops me from absorbing magic normally and stops my body from healing due to have little to no magic in my system."

"Want me to go get some ice?" Alistair asked, looking around.

"We have a Freezer for food in the basement, Angela could you show Mr Alistair the way."

"Miss Lucy I need to finish my work he-"

"Angela I have seen you do this over a thousand times, I can handle it… just please help Alistair find his way." Heartfilia told her.

"Are you sure there Miss Heartfilia?" Alistair asked. "I can probably find it by myself."

"When Miss Lucy makes up her mind it's best not to annoy her, come follow me." Angela took Alistair by the arm dragging him out of the room.

"Why are you this far out in the forest?" Miss Heartfilia asked me as she grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting off my chest bandages. "There is no safe zone within two or three days walk from here."

"Well, I was trying to find Alistair and his friend to thank them for saving me from dying, and I ran into those other three on the way." She winced as she looked over my injuries. "Come on I'm not that ugly."

"So you know your way around this area?"

"No I only recently got here… honestly I've been following a map I found… but I plan on heading to the city of Magnolia." I told her as she removed any excess blood. "I'm just trying to find a safe-ish area."

"I have a request."

"Name it." I told her as she began to wrap my torso with bandages.

"I need you and your friends to help me get to magnolia, I will compensate you as much as I can before we get there." Looking at her I saw her Dark brown eyes staring at me. "Please help me get out away from here."

"First, I barely know them all if not at all… second, why would you want to leave this place, it's safe you always have food on your table and…" Her eyes teared up lightly as she looked into mine. "You're not happy, nor are you really safe."

"P-Please… I want to leave and explore the world, I'm a mage as well I won't be a burden" patting her hands I smiled.

"I don't know about the others, but I'll help you." She wiped her eyes and smiled at me. _'...Familiar.'_ "We can leave tonight."

"How your wounds… they won't heal in a day." She said before someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

"Ice service!" Alistair let out as he opened the door, walking in he carried a massive chunk of ice on a silver platter. "Is this enough chase?"

"More than enough." Bringing the ice chunk over I broke off a piece and bit into it causing it to turn into pure magic and be absorbed into my being. "This should heal all of my wounds and bring me to a hundred percent."

"Perfect, now all that we need next is the demons leaving." Alistair commented with a smile.

"I know a way around them." Miss Heartfilia told him as I broke another chunk off and ate it.

"Oh? And why keep this information from us?" Alistair asked, Looking at her.

"Because I wanted to see if he would accept my offer." She said as I stopped eating.

"She wants us to take her away from here… also what happened to your guide?" I asked as I picked up the rest of the massive piece of ice.

"She had to go to the bathroom." Alistair replied. "Now, How do we get past them?"

"We go through the old mines underneath the house." Miss Heartfilia explain. "I used to play in them when I was younger and before they had demon's infesting them… but there aren't many demons down there just a couple that drove the miners out and my father found it too much of a hassle to hire Demon hunters to clear it out."

Biting down I absorbed the massive chunk of ice and I began to feel my wounds sealing themselves and finally closing. "Alright, I'm fine now." Getting up I stretched and smiled at Miss Heartfilia and Alistair's shocked faces.

"...Alright then… That… I haven't seen before, and I've seen quite a lot of things…" Alistair let out.

"I'm a Devil slayer, think what kind of damage a Devil… could do to a human." I said looking him in the eyes before sighing. "So when I eat an element related to winter I heal really quickly, this can also happen during winter or in a very cold area, you could say my blood runs cold especially around Devils."

"Huh, is that directed at someone we should know? Or the demons outside?" Alistair asked me, His look of shock disappearing.

"Take your choice, now Miss Heartfilia where is my jacket?"

* * *

**Heartfilia Estate**

"...Are you sure we have to get the redhead, masochist AND the loli?" Alistair asked me.

"Listen, with more of us there is a better chance of survival and there is a long distance between here and Magnolia." I told him as I adjusted my jacket.

"...It's because two of them have huge tits, Isn't it?" Alistair asked me with a tone that rides on the line of a joke, and serious.

"No, my reasons are not carnal, now Miss Heartfilia told us she will meet us in the courtyard and lead us to the mineshaft… most likely we will encounter Blood Brawlers down there, There could also be a pack leader or worse." I told him as I cracked my knuckles.

"Alright, I'm just going to say it, Don't tell her what me, And Rias really are, it's better that way." Alistair told me as we kept walking.

"If she finds out on her own, that will be your fault… so far she seems to be hanging onto me for support do to the fact that I'm a mage and I've agreed to help her." I told him as we approached Rias and her Friends room "We have one chance for this, so please don't let the fact she tried to hunt you down fuck this up… I mean look at me, I'm not trying to kill you."

"...Fair point, But one Scatch, on Asia, And I will burn everything I see." He told me, His tone becoming completely serious, quite unlike the devil he presented.

"You have my word, that until we arrive at Magnolia… No harm from me will come to Asia." I told him before knocking on the door. "We'll grab Asia on our way to the courtyard alright."

"Alright." Alistair replied. "...But do we really have to bring them all along?" He asked, His smile returning.

The door opened revealing a girl with Raven hair and Violet eyes. "Oh hello, nice to see you up." The girl moved away from the door as Rias walked over. "What do you need?"

"Yeah, Apparently, Someone knows a way past the brawlers." Alistair replied, Smiling all the while.

"Oh who is it?"

"That's the thing, it's Jude Heartfilia's daughter… and in exchange for helping us get out of here… we need to take her to Magnolia… which her father most likely doesn't agree with." I explained, Rias placed her head in her hands and sighed.

"Why can't anything on this world be simple."

"Eh, It'll be fine, And after all this, Then you can try to cut me down." Alistair said jokingly.

"I am not trying to cut you down, you're parents were worried after you disappeared and went dark… so they gave out a contract to find you which my father assigned me to." Rias told him clearly annoyed.

"Hey hey hey, we can argue about who did what and what did that later. Now we just have to get out of here quick and get to the courtyard." I told them as I looked around seeing a couple servants.

"...Rias, You know where Asia is?" Alistair asked Rias.

"She was put up in a room down the hall." She told him as the other two began packing up what little they had.

"Alright, Chase? I'll see you in the courtyard." Alistair told me before walking off.

"Be careful, they might think something is suspect with us moving around so much." I told him as Rias and the others exited the room.

"How long do you think we have?" Rias questioned me.

"Before they figure us out or try to stop us?" I asked as we began running towards the direction of the courtyard.

"Both." She replied as we turned a corner.

"If we are lucky then we should be long gone by the time they figure it out, if we are unlucky… then just as we enter the mineshaft." I explained to them.

"Then we best hurry." The Raven haired girl said as we came to a massive set of twin doors.

"This should be it… from the directions Alistair gave me." I told them as I pushed the door open.

"Fucking finally." We heard Alistair say as we saw him standing next to Asia.

"Where is Miss Heartfilia?" I asked pushing the doors fully open and walking out into the courtyard.

"I figured you might've known." Alistair replied, Looking at us all. "Maybe she's still packing."

Scanning the courtyard I saw two figures approaching us. "Watch it, we got company." The figures came into view frowning as they looked at us.

"Asia, Get behind me." Alistair said as he stared at the two.

"What are you all doing out here?" The first one asked.

"Master Heartfilia has not permitted you to leave the Building." The Second finished.

"Great, Not only can they engulf Brawlers in massive Infernos, They also finish the other's sentence." Alistair commented. "What is this? House Arrest?"

"It is not safe out here…"

"...Please go back into the house and return to your room…"

"...Until the threat is clear." Stepping forward I cracked my neck. "So… you're saying I can't leave?"

"That is.."

"...Correct."

"Chase, Don't bother, They use fire, and I doubt your ice magic can do much against them." Alistair warned me.

"Hey, why are you guys sti-oh no." Turning I saw Miss Heartfilia running over, she was wearing different clothes make for traveling and clearly not expensive, her cloak was gone and I could see her hair was tied in a ponytail but that it was also brightly blonde.

She stopped when she noticed the twins. "I thought you two were asleep."

"Asleep we were…"

"...Until the alarm was tripped."

"...Wait, Alarm?" Alistair let out.

"Yes you opened the front door." They explained in unison.

"NOT!... My fault." I said sheepishly.

"...Hey Rias? You wanna help him handle this? Or do you want me there as well?" Alistair asked Rias.

**(Alistair's Pov)**

"I'll handle this alone, need a good stretch after waking up." Chase said stepping forward towards them.

"Chase, Don't, Think for a minute, If you attack them alone, Then you'll more than likely run dry again, and we won't be able to go back inside for mo-" Suddenly Chase was engulfed in fire and as the fire died down I saw Chase wiping his shoulders.

"Damn boys… thanks for the warm cuddles." Chase said as he put out a flame on his hair.

"...You know, I'm not shocked by this, Miss Heartfilia? Mind showing us the way? I'm sure he actually has this." I said, Looking at her.

"Yes, follow me." she said as she began running, looking back I saw Chase charge forward clashing with the twins flames.

"Yeah, He doesn't need us." I commented as we all followed Miss Heartfilia.

"How long will we be in these tunnels?" The Queen asked as we came to a wooden lift.

"From what I remember we should be in these tunnels for only three hours." Lucy explained before we heard an explosion and Chase slammed into the ground next to us.

"That hurt… I think." He said as he got back up and looked at the lift. "This it?"

"Yeah, How are the twins?" I asked him.

"Alive with half frozen arms… but alive." he said as everyone piled into the lift.

"Perfect, Now, Who's ready to go spelunking?" I asked everyone in a joking matter as Chase pulled the lever and jumped in as we began falling at a rapid rate.

"This is less lowering and more falling." The Loli said as we began floating away from the floor.

"...If only we could fly." I commented, with a joking smile

Chase reached over his hand clearly covered in an icy mist, grabbing the side we began to slow down before we came to a full stop slamming into the ground. "I… regret… something I can't remember." Chase said as I got up.

"Yeah… Sure you do, Asia? You alright?" I asked as I looked around before something slammed me to the ground.

"A-Alistair, I'm so sorry." I heard Asia say as she got off me.

"...Being crushed by cuteness was not the first thing on my bucket list." I said before pushing myself up.

"Can I get some help?" Chase asked, turning I saw Rias and Miss Heartfilia had landed on him. "Did a rock fall on me… cause I can't get up."

"Heheheheh." I let out. "No, More like two pairs of butts." I commented with a smile, Snickering to myself.

Rias and Miss Heartfilia got off of Chase quickly clearly hiding blushes. "We should get moving."

"My back… feels better." Chase said as he got up stretching. "Are you four okay?" The Queen and Koneko nodded. "Yes we are fine."

"Could be better." Miss Hearfilia said as Rias nodded a blush still evident on her face.

"Rias, I didn't know you could blush like that." I said, With an all knowing smile.

"I-I'm not blushing!" She yelled at me as Chase rolled his eyes.

"Can we get this show on the road, I want to get out and find something to eat." Chase said moving forward before stopping sniffing the air. "Damn… there's a fresh corpse down here, it's not demonic."

"..Alright, Well… Thankfully, My sword can act like a light." I lied as I pulled my sword out and began channeling my magic into the hilt, causing blue flames to flow from the hilt and up the blade illuminating the area. "Ahhh, Perfect." I let out smiling. "How far is this mine again?"

"How are you producing fire from your sword?" Miss Heartfilia asked as Chase growled at me before shaking his head.

"Trade Secret."

"We need to get moving, or we will be the next fresh corpse." Chase said gesturing for Miss Heartfilia to lead the way.

"Chase, Can you smell anything else?" Rias asked him, having finally shaken off that blush as we followed Miss Heartfilia.

"Besides blood that is both old and new… a blood brawler female, has just given birth." Chase said clearly annoyed.

"... alright, That… is a mental image i will never get out of my head." I commented, Slightly scarred for life.

"That is a disgusting thought." Miss Heartfilia said shaking her head.

"At least you haven't seen them going at it." Chase said shaking his head.

"...i don't want that mental image in my head." I commented.

"Oh my… that isn't a thought I wanted." The queen said in a weirdly cheerful tone.

"...So before you give us the details on that disgusting act and traumatize Asia, Let's move on." I suggested.

"Wish to know anything else?" Chase asked as he continued sniffing the air.

"...Why would I not be shocked if you could smell the colors of clothes?" I commented, Shocked with just how much his nose can get.

"No, but I can tell what type of fabric it is, every fabric has its own unique smell… almost everything does." Chase said smiling. "Not an effect of my magic by the way."

"...Next you'll tell us you can tell what kind of panties the girls are wearing." I said, Smiling as I walked beside chase.

"I well I can tell what fabric, but why would you want to know that?" Chase asked as we made a turn.

"It's the prospect of them knowing that someone knows." I replied smiling.

"I wouldn't invade someone's privacy like that." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"And how can we trust that?" I replied, Looking at him without turning my head. "Who's to say you don't just keep to yourself what you know?"

"Because, I hate that." Chase told me growling.

"Heh, course you do." I replied, ignoring the growling. "Now, Be honest with us all, After everything you know, Will you continue traveling with this merry band of misfits?"

"I'm going to check out some of the Demon or even… Devil Hunter Groups in Magnolia and see if they'll want a devil slayer."

"Not a bad plan." I commented with a smile.

"Yep… now what are you six gonna do after we get to Magnolia?" Chase asked as he continued to sniff the air.

"Honestly, I kinda just want to live somewhere peacefully." I admitted.

"I agree with Alistair."

"I actually wish to join one of the Groups as well." Miss Heartfilia told us.

"...Get a massage." Rias said. "This journey has been quite stressful."

"That sounds like a great idea." The Queen said smiling.

"Dope." The loli said.

"Whats a Massage?" Chase asked confused.

"It's where you pay someone to relax your muscles and body." I explained making it simple.

"Okay, but how do they relax your body and muscles?" Chase pressed.

"It's when someone uses their hands to rub your body and muscles working out kinks, aches, and pains while trying to set you into a relaxed state." The Queen explained.

"That actually sounds really nice." Chase said before mumbling something.

"Sorry, What was that mumbles?" I asked, Leaning my head a bit towards him.

"I didn't say anything." Chase said sniffing the air more rapidly.

"Oh you said something." I commented. "Now spill the metaphorical beans."

"What beans?" Chase asked worriedly. "I don't smell any beans just Silk fabric."

"Well, someone has a good nose." I said as I looked behind us and saw Miss Heartfilia blushing. "...Well, Someone has the money to spend." I commented before looking forwards.

"Surprising we haven't run into any Brawlers." The queen said looking around.

"The route we are taking is bringing us past them so far, may I get your name… all I can think to call you is Raven." Chase told The queen.

"I am Akeno, Akeno Himejima."

"Nice name."

"Alright, Does anyone know how long we've been in this mine?" I asked everyone.

"Two hours." Chase told me.

"...Jeeze, It feels like it's only been ten minutes." I commented a bit in shock.

"We have been talking a lot." Rias said before Chase stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked trying to look ahead into the darkness.

"Fresh blood… completely new… The pups, are feeding on something ahead." Chase said.

"...So what? We stop and wait?" I asked, Looking at him.

"Are you really apprehensive to kill Brawler pups?" Chase asked as his hands glowed slightly before dripping with an icy mist.

"If it means less chance for anyone getting hurt, Yes." I replied.

"And it means more demons in this world." Chase said before walking into the darkness.

"...*Sigh* come on." I said as I walked forwards.

"Wh-whats he doing?" Asia asked.

"...Don't worry about it Asia." I said as I kept walking forwards before hearing loud yelps and whimpers before what sounded like crashing glass. _'...I am not surprised.'_

"What was that?"

"He got rid of the pups." Lucy told her as we come up to Chase wiping his hands off on the cave wall.

"Six less demons in the world." He told me with what seemed like a smug smile.

"Why act like a smug jackass?" I questioned, my smile long faded.

"Because I refuse to take an option that will let a demon's child survive, they are the ones you have to worry about." Chase explained before sniffing the air.

"And you think this makes you morally right?" I questioned him.

"Yes actually, if we had let them past, four of them would have hit breeding age in two months and then in six months there could possibly be twenty-four pups." Chase told me.

"Then tell me, Why has your way given us more trouble than it's worth? I'm sure that scream of yours caused our current issue." I replied.

"Would you have let your priest get torn to pieces or hell forbid tu-" Chase was in the middle of saying, before I grabbed him by the throat, My hands engulfed in hellfire matching my own anger at the thought and pushed him against the wall the fire spreading across him almost completely engulfing him.

"ALISTAIR STOP!" I heard someone yell. _'Who?'_

Turning my head to look I felt someone grab me and try to pull me away. "ALISTAIR PLEASE STOP!" looking down I saw it was Asia trying to pull me away with tears in her eyes.

Seeing this, I quickly let go of Chase, and stopped my flames. "...sorry." Asia wrapped me in a hug as the flames on Chase disappeared leaving the slightly singed man hurt but alive. _'...so soft.'_ I thought as I felt a tear escape my left eye, before I hugged back tightly.

"We need to leave." I heard Chase say. "Our little squabble… woke Mama, Papa, plus their sisters and cousins.

"Y-Your a devil?" I heard Miss Hearfilia say with a hint of fear.

"...Yes, A devil that could've easily killed you all, but didn't." I said, Looking at Miss Heartfilia. "Consider me a nice Devil."

"Yep, you're traveling with a whole pack of devils… well besides me I'm only half." Chase said as heard his foot falls disappear in the direction we came. "I'm going to freeze the path behind us, so please get moving, don't want your feet stuck to the floor."

"Alistair we need to get moving." Asia said separating from me.

"Yeah… Yeah, Thanks Asia." I said, Smiling as I turned and began walking down the tunnel, and picked up my sword from the ground, the flames on it long gone, I held out my hand, opened it, and channeled magic into it, causing the palm to emit a small flame. "Come on, Shouldn't be that much farther."

As we began running we heard screaming and yelping behind us. _'...Wait, Did the Brawlers get over the wall?'_ I thought as we kept running.

"I see light up ahead." Rias said before looking back. "Wait, where's lucy?!"

"Sh-she was right behind me." Asia said looking back as well.

"Shit, You all continue ahead, I'll go back." I said as I turned and began running down the other way.

"HOW MUCH DO YOU FUCK!" I heard Chase yell in the distance followed by the scream of a girl.

"Hey! Is Everything alright!?" I yelled as I kept running.

"STOP FUCKING BITING MY ARMS!"

"ALISTAIR CHASE NEEDS HELP!" I heard Miss Heartfilia yell.

"How mu-" Skidding to a stop I saw a massive horde almost the size of the one above ground trying to surge forward onto Chase.

"WE FOUND WERE THEIR FEMALES SLEEP!" Chase yelled slamming his fist into a blood brawler sending it into the horde. "Fuck… this… is… tiring! Take Miss Heartfilia and go!"

"And what about you!?" I asked. _'This is way too much, Even for him.'_

"Once… you're out… Of the cave… Seal the cave and cover your ears!" He yelled as he grabbed two brawlers smashing them together shattering them like glass.

"...Yeah, No." I said getting close to Chase, I Grabbed him by the shoulder, and pushed him behind me. "I have a better plan." I said before dropping my sword, and channeled all of my magic into my hands, and thrusted them forwards, shooting out two torrents of hellfire at the Brawler horde.

**(Chase's Pov)**

Stumbling back I fell onto my back. _'I can barely breath.'_ Taking deep breaths I could smell burnt flesh, suddenly someone grabbed me helping me up. "Th-thanks." Looking I saw it was Miss Heartfilia with a fearful expression. "Don't worry… they may be devils, but they aren't the same ones we should hate."

Looking back I saw Alistair had stopped torching the Blood Brawlers and fell to his knees, limping over to him I smiled at his work. "Alistair lets go… before more show up."

"Y-yeah… Give me my sword." He said as he put a hand on the ground and pushed himself up.

Walking over to his sword I kicked it over to him. "Sorry, don't feel like touching it." I told him as he picked it up and slid it into his sheath.

"Yeah, Be a dick." He said before he turned around. "Now let's hurry."

Turning to leave I sniffed the air and over the smell of freshly burnt flesh, I could smell something… familiar. _'No he's dead so it can't be him.'_

* * *

**Fiora Wilderness**

"So how do you feel, know you're traveling with Five and a half Devils, Miss Heartfilia?" I asked stepping over a root.

"It's strange… every Book, scroll, and story paints them a malicious beings that abduct children and slaughter adults." Miss Heartfilia looked down at the ground sighing. "I mean the origin of devils themselves was built upon evil."

"...Well now you know." I heard Alistair say as we kept walking. "We come in a variety of personalities, Some of us are bitchy, Some are comedic, some are cute, The list goes on."

"Hey I'm not bitchy or cute." I said crossing my arms. "I'm adorable and an asshole."

"Who said I was talking about you?" Alistair retorted.

"Let's keep walking for a couple more hours then make camp." Rias said, Trying to stop the conversation.

"The map says there's a river about… that way." I said as I closed the map stuffing it into my pocket.

"That would be a nice place to stop." Akeno said with her usual smile. _'I may not be able to read people that well… but something about that smile isn't happy.'_

"Yeah, we could even take a quick dip to cool off." Alistair said, Playing with a hellfire flame. _'Aaaaugh that was terrible.'_

"Bad pun." The Midget said clearly annoyed.

"Puns are the way of life, They are what warm our hearts." Alistair said, Still playing with the flame.

"Make one more fire joke, and I'll freeze that finger and shove it where the sun… wait the sun probably has had a shine in there." I joked as Alistair dropped the flame.

"...That was just ice cold of you." Alistair said, Smiling wide.

"Maybe you shouldn't annoy him." Asia told Alistair, rolling my eyes I began running ahead.

"I'll check the campsite ahead of time!" I yelled back before breaking into full sprint.

"GET THE FIREPIT READY!" I heard Alistair yelled as I ran.

"CAN'T MAKE FIRE!" I Yelled back as I jumped over a rock.

* * *

**D: Ah finally we have gotten out our proper fic.**

**K: Yep, And for once, We are not gonna kill each other here.**

**D: Listen if you actually read this bottom part, we will be continuing our other fics but this will take main priority because we have thought in depth with this… We may not be professional but we plan on working this fic properly.**

**K: ...Didn't we also thought in depth with our DXD fic?**

**D: We have gotten to stuck in the future, as in we could make this arc or this arc… but never focusing on the current arc, so from now on we will be on an arc to arc basis, If you like our big long chapters you'll like this because we plan on both small and large chapters.**

**K: As in, We don't really plan on doing a set amount of words or a deadline… pretty much, we write how we feel then stop after we feel like it's good.**

**D: Sometimes we will not post for months and you will get a small chapter or even a big chapter, but we want to try to put out a good quality… not starting over a thousand times or making a shit ton of fics.**

**K: Yeah, For once this is our most original idea.**

**D: For people who noticed, this is a Fairy Tail and DxD crossover, but because most characters and names are going to be from Fairy Tail, I am placing it in exclusively the Fairy Tail section, if you wish to flag me that is perfectly fine and I will change it, but until that happens we will play it where it lays.**

**K: And now, It's time to cut, and end the scene, Here's hoping you all enjoyed, have a good day.**

**D: And if you enjoy please review, it is not required, so have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Thought.'_

"Speech.!"

"*Sound effects/noises*"

"(Whisper/mumbling)"

'Written'

* * *

**Fiora Wilderness**

**River Camp**

**Midday**

* * *

**(Following Chase)**

"To bad we don't have any tents." Miss Heartfilia said as she sat down against a tree.

"...We could make a shelter out of branches and the trees." Rias suggested.

"I've made a few." Chase said walking over to a tree and leaning against it. "It'll take a couple hours, so I would prefer doing it later tonight."

"Whoa, we aren't planning on staying here for more than a day, Are we?" Alistair asked, Looking around.

"We have little to no food, so if we tried leaving now we would just have to stop and scavenge." Akeno explained before taking a drink from her waterskin only for a drop to come out. "The water will be a bonus too."

"Got it, So, we stay here for a few days, and gather water and food from the river… And what about the brawlers? Do you all think we got enough land between us and them?" Alistair asked.

"From what I could tell, going through the mine put us miles away from the estate… also the trail for us would be cold." Chase said popping his neck. _'They can only track souls for so long… and we only have two. They definitely lost our trail.'_

"So, We can stay here indefinitely?" Rias asked, Looking at Chase.

"No, that pack will realise that they cannot enter the estate in a week or two… then they will move on, and most likely they will head the way our scent is dying. We should only stay here at max three or four days." Chase said smiling. "That's when they'll send out scouts."

"...Then let's leave either, The moment we see the scouts, Or noon on the fourth day." Alistair suggested, looking around for objections.

"At least we can wash off down stream." Miss Heartfilia said with a slight smile.

"So, Wash up then?" Alistair asked everyone.

Chase felt his entire begin to sting at the thought. "Yo-You all go ahead, I'll wash up later after I get our shelter built tonight." Slipping his hand under his jacket's sleeve he felt the scar from the recent fight.

"...Alright… Well what are you going to do until nightfall?" Alistair asked, Looking at Chase.

"Cuddle a Rock… far from here." Chase replied pushing off the tree and began following the river downstream.

"Stay safe!" Miss Heartfilia yelled to him.

**(Alistair's Pov)**

'_...Well, That was weird.'_ I thought to myself, before I cracked my neck. "Alright, How much food DO we have right now?" I asked, looking around.

Everyone began listing what food they have, with the amount coming to barely a days worth. "The only thing I was able to grab was a small box full of fruit." Miss Heartfilia said frowning.

"...Alright, Would you girls rather wash off first? Or would you like to wait until after we see just how many fish sleep in the river?" I asked, Looking at the girls.

"I… I would like to wash off but, I think we should fish first." Asia said looking up at me. "I-if you think we should."

'_...Why is she so cute?'_ I thought to myself with a smile. "Alright, Let's see if we can at least get four fishes first, Then we all wash off, Unless if someone has an objection to that." Everyone nodded and we began in our own way to capture fish.

"Alright, Let's see." I told myself as I got to the river, and I looked into it, Already seeing some fish in the river. _'...My sword would be able to stab them… but it's probably not the best…. I guess I could try to use my han-' _Suddenly a loud cracking sound next to me and a lot of the fish floated to the surface dead.

"...What." I let out before looking to the origin of the sound I saw Akeno standing with her fingers sparking with electricity.

"...Why didn't you say you could do that?" I asked looking at her.

"You wanted to fish, I thought I would let Asia and Rias try to enjoy the experience." Akeno said smiling.

"...Alright, Well, I guess this solves the food problem." I said looking back at all the dead fish. "...Are you going to help me get them all Akeno?"

"I did the work, so I figured you could get them." Akeno said before walking off to Rias.

"...Well, This will be fun." I said to myself, before I walked into the water and began collecting fish. _'One, Two, Four, Seven… yeah, A lot of fish.'_ I thought to myself as I got out of the water, Holding as much of the bounty as I could. _'And I am so thankful that part of the river is like only a couple feet.'_

"...Dododadodo." I let out as I walked back to the camp with all the fish in my hands.

"You got a lot." Asia said as before pouting at the pit. "I can't get this fire to start."

"...Want me to light it for you?" I asked as I put all the fish down on top of a nearby rock.

"Please?"

"Alright alright." I said before I channeled my magic into my thumb and snapped my fingers, Producing a small flame from it, before I brought it close to the firepit, before I saw the dry branches slowly catch flame, then I pulled my hand away and watched the magic happened. "There we go." I said as I stopped channeling magic into my thumb as the flame slowly grew in size.

"Hey I caught a… wow you caught a lot more." Miss Heartfilia set her fish down laughing.

"Yeah, Thank Akeno and being a cheater." I replied, Chuckling to myself. "...So if we took so far, Each fish, For one person, Each day that's what? Two days worth right now?"

"If we spread them, then we would have four days worth… but by the fourth we would be very low on food again." Miss Heartfilia said sitting down next to the pit as the fire began to finally reach a good size.

"...Then we'll have to keep as much as we can." I replied. "But for now, This should be enough since I'm sure the others will be back with more, So all we have to do, Is wait for them."

"I managed to get a couple." I heard Rias say as she approached setting hers down on the pile.

"Alright, this should be enough until tomorrow, Where's Koneko and Akeno?" I asked Rias.

"Koneko and Akeno are searching for some berries, Koneko was trained in some survival skills like how to identify berries… so we should have a good amount of food by night." Rias explained smiling happily.

"Alright, I guess we can all go get washed off now, Nothing to really do now… Unless if you want to take Chase's only job today." I said, Looking around before spotting Chase approaching. "...Speak of the half Devil." I let out as I watched on. "HEY CHASE! GOT SOME FISHY BUSINESS HERE!"

"Funny, how much did we get?" he asked before looking down at the pile and raising a brow. "I was gone for an hour and a half."

"Yeah, Akeno cheats." I replied with a smile. "She used lighting magic to kill a lot of fish."

"Good, now I'll get started on the construction." Chase said before walking over to a tree.

"How many Shelters are you going to try to make?" I asked him.

"How many would you like?" He asked turning back and crossing his arms

"Well, I'm sure all of us would love to not be sleeping on top of each other." I said jokingly. "...Make two structures as big as you think is needed." I told him. _'...Yeah, That should be enough.'_

"I can make one really big one, but let me explain that either way I make it… it will be held together by ice so it will be a little cool inside." Chase explained before punching a chunk out of a tree.

"Hehe, Relax, I'm pretty much like a heater." I replied with a smile. "Now, Since everything is settled, I'm going to wash off some dirt." I said before I turned and began walking to the river. "Let me know if you need anything!"

Something tugged on my sleeve stopping me. "C-could you teach me to swim."

Looking at who spoke, I saw it was Asia. "...W-Wait, You don't know how to swim?" I asked, a bit shocked.

"N-no they didn't teach me in church." Asia explained.

"...Yeah, Sure I can teach you, but are you sure you want me to teach you?" I asked, Tilting my head.

"We-well you are m-my friend right?"

"...Yeah, Guess I am, Well come on, oh, and are you sure about getting your clothes wet?" I asked.

"Oh… you're right, can we go downstream… where they can't see us?" Asia asked looking back at Rias and Miss Heartfilia.

"Yeah, Sure we can." I said, before I began walking down the river, downstream. "So, Have you always wanted to know how to swim? Or is that a recent thing?"

* * *

**Night**

**(Chase's Pov)**

Wiping the dust off my hands I froze the final logs together and stretched. "Alright it's done." I said walking out from around the new building to see everyone cooking fish by the fire. "Couldn't wait for me?"

"It's not our fault you missed out on the wash and the cookout." Alistair replied with a smile. "Don't worry, Plenty of fish for today."

Walking over I grabbed a fish and held it into the fire. "So who is taking second watch with me, I'll be on both… no need for two people on watch."

"I'll be up with you on the second watch." Alistair told me as I flipped the fish. "...And do you do anything normal?"

"Does Rias have Blue hair?" I asked smiling. _'Nah it's just easier this way.'_

"...Touche." Alistair said, Taking a bite out of his fish.

"So Miss Heartfilia, since your a mage what magic do you use?" I asked as I froze the fish and took a bite out of it.

"You all can call me Lucy I'm not a heartfilia anymore, but I'm a celestial Wizard… I summon spirits to fight for me." Lucy explained smiling before holding up a key chain with one gold key and one silver key.

"...That, has to come in handy… Right?" Alistair asked in between bites.

"Yeah, there are ten gold zodiac keys, each one representing a different constellation, I have Aquarius and Grandpa Crux." Lucy smiled at her keys before putting it on her side.

"...Well." Alistair said before taking the last bite of flesh from his fish. "Now I gotta figure out where to toss the fish head and bones."

"Toss it here." I said as I crunched on my frozen fish.

"...Wait, To yo- Wait, I forgot, You can just freeze things over." Alistair said before he tossed it at me.

Freezing the corpse I tossed it into the water and watched if float down the river. "Done." I said tossing my fish off into the water as well.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get some sleep before it gets too dark." Alistair said as he got up and walked towards the shelter.

"All of you get some sleep, tomorrow will be more of today… but maybe we can have some fun." I said as everyone got up and left to sleep. _'Ah… quiet, only the sound of my insanity.'_ Laying back stretched and watched the sky. _'Hmm, such a familiar scent back in the mine… but it's impossible, the mansion exploded…'_

* * *

**(Following Chase)**

Resting for a few hours Chase stood up and checked inside the shelter. _'They all seem to be asleep, I'll wash off now.' _Walking to the water Chase stripped down to his boxers and dove into the water. _'Ah, the water feels warm… to me at least, sometimes I miss how a properly warm bath feels… hot water to me, just feels like hell now.'_ Slipping under the water Chase washed the sweat from his hair before surfacing and taking a breath. "This feels wonderful."

"I bet it does." Chase turned and saw Akeno sitting by the fire. _'W-what's she doing awake!?'_

"I… I thought you were asleep." Chase instinctually covered his chest with his arms to hide the scars.

"I was, until someone made a big splash." Akeno said standing up and walking over. "So why are you taking a midnight bath?"

"A flair for dramatics." Chase said smiling sheepishly. _'She's acting different.'_

Akeno looked down at his clothes and looked them over. "For someone who seems to hate heat, you seem to wear a lot of warm clothes." She lifted up his jacket tilting her head before setting it down. _'She… she's had trauma, clearly not the same… but she knows pain.'_

"How long have you been hiding behind a act?" Chase asked causing Akeno to turn her head shocked. "I may not be able to read emotions… but as a person who hides behind an act, I can tell when someone is doing the same."

"Oh… why do you hide?" She asked looking down at the water.

"Give and take… I hide because of these." Chase lifted his arm out of the water, the moonlight showed several scars dotting across it from his wrist to his shoulder some even seemed to dance in a pattern. "My… Master was a very… talented man and his wife… equally sadistic, So why do you hide Miss Akeno?"

Akeno sighed before nodding at something before looking Chase in the eyes. "I… I saw my Mother, K-Killed in front of me as a child… by her own family." Akeno's breathing quickened and became fearful.

Chase looked down at the water before smiling softly and looking back at her. "Why don't you join me, I find a good swim calms and relaxes the body." Akeno looked up at him with scared eyes before She began removing her shirt slowly and carefully looking at Chase with slight trepidation, placing her shirt on the ground next to his clothes she unzipped her shorts before removing and adding them to her shirt, removing her socks and setting her shoes beside them she began walking into the water, Chase watched her as she entered the water he traced her long hair tied in a ponytail, to the way she walked different from her normal posture she took small steps not showing off her body but hiding it.

'_Her posture has completely changed… This is the real Akeno Himejima.'_ once the water had come to her come to her neck she stopped clearly afraid to head deeper into the water, swimming over Chase offered his hand which she took after a moment and followed him farther into river. "Breath deeply, let the cool water wash over you." Chase reached up with his other hand to her hair stopping when she took in a sharp breath. "This ribbon belonged to your mother didn't it?" She nodded closing her eyes as tears began to well up. "May I?"

She looked at Chase with fear for a moment before taking a deep breath. "B-be careful." Reaching up Chase undid the ribbon letting her hair down into the water. "Wh-why are y-you doing this?"

Chase looked at the orange ribbon. "Because, you're not me… you shouldn't hide behind an act, when I look at you now… I see a woman who has spent her life hiding behind something… be it blame or a lie, you're hiding and you shouldn't so please stop hiding so much, let the real you out." Chase tossed the ribbon to the side onto her clothes. "Right now, do not hide behind the death of your mother or the hatred of yourself or others… right now, be you and nothing else."

Akeno's tears became too much as they ran down her cheeks and into the water. "I-I ju-just want to se-see her again." Chase began rubbing small circles on her hand as he began to hum a song. "Sh-She told m-me th-that they wo-wouldn't hurt me… b-but they did and I was too weak to stop them!" Akeno's crying almost broke into yelling as she clenched her hand squeezing Chase's.

"But they can't anymore, look at you… you're strong and the level of power I feel from you, is more than most humans will probably obtain in a lifetime…" Chase looked down at the water before looking up. _'I… I can do this.'_

Chase pulled her close and wrapped her in a hug. "Cry… but don't cry because of what you couldn't do or what you could have done… Cry because you lost someone you love, but you've become stronger from the loss and that they will undoubtedly be proud of you. Be what I never could… be proud and happy of what you can and will become." Chase felt Akeno's arms wrap around him tightly as he spoke and her warm tears flow onto his icy cold skin.

"Thank you… (Thank you)." Akeno pulled away from the hug, Chase saw her eyes still had tears but also she had a small smile, taking his hand in hers she lead Chase to the shore where they sat down letting their underwear dry.

Akeno picked up the ribbon looking down at it. "May I?" Chase gestured to it, nodding Akeno Handed it to him and turned around, Chase gently took her hair and began tying it together into a similar pony tail but leaving more to hand down on the sides. "We should get dressed." Standing up Chase and Akeno grabbed their clothes and began getting dressed. "Now go get some sleep, you definitely need it."

Akeno hugged him before sneaking back to the Shelter. _'... hah you were wrong Master… I can help people.'_ Walking back to the campfire Chase stopped when he saw Alistair sitting by the fire cleaning his sword.

"About time you both came out of the river." Alistair said as he finished cleaning his sword, and sheathed it.

"It's wrong to spy on people." Chase said as walked over and sat down by the fire.

"Yet I was here, I never got up and walked to the river, All I heard, Was sobbing and splashing." He replied. "But that is besides the point."

"So you didn't see anything?" Chase picked up a fish and skewered it on a stuck holding it over the fire.

"Why do you ask? Afraid I saw a glimpse of what's under the shirt and shorts?" Alistair asked. "Didn't know you already had feelings for Raven head."

"No, for other reasons." Chase growled sticking the fish farther in the fire. _'He would do better to shut up.'_

"...You know, for a while, I've been waiting on one question." Alistair commented. "One I was sure you were going to ask."

"You mean on why you save me?" Chase asked removing the fish and looking it over before taking a bite. "You could tell I wasn't normal, but you saved me… to be honest it bugs me but not out of curiosity."

"And why should it bother you that there could be good people out in the world?" Alistair asked, Looking at Chase.

"That's the issue… I don't know what to think anymore… You all have shown traits of humanity, and none of the traits of my Master." Chase's eyes went wide before sighing. _'DAMN IT!'_

"Ahh, That explains the ice thing, but that still leaves the why." Alistair let out with a smile. "Look Chase, No one is perfect, All we can do is show off our good side, and try to buffer the bad… Even the roughest of people, Can be smoothed out… The world is complicated, so just one isolated incident shouldn't shape your whole view on what some would consider a nation of people."

"But, your people… let monster's like my Master roam the world and do whatever they like, You know why I can talk to someone like her, because she is not all Devil she wasn't even a Devil to begin with." Chase explained before biting down on the fish.

"Do you think my people are able to keep tabs on everyone? That we have eyes and ears everywhere? Sorry to burst your bubble, but we don't… It's why Rias was sent to look for me, We don't keep constant tabs on what happens up here, We just send our weakest to try and clear out packs of demons, and hope no one is caught in the middle of it." Alistair said, Looking into the fire.

"That explains a lot… you no longer have control over your pets, you've all gone into hiding in the underworld." Chase said laughing slightly.

"Heh… Funny… Honestly, I'm sure someone I know could give you the proper history lesson on what happened after good old Lucifer lost his head… in more ways than one." Alistair said, Chuckling to himself.

"I'm going to nap, wake me at first light." Chase said finishing his fish and laying back against a log. "And for what it's worth… you're proving me wrong on things I've believed since childhood, day by day."

"...Yeah, Have a good night Chase, and feel free to continue walking about without even asking my full name." Alistair said, Chuckling to himself more.

"Flauros." Chase said smirking slightly. "The Family with power over Hellfire and The Keepers of History."

"Well, Someone Studied hard for their test." Alistair joked, chuckling even more.

"More like I didn't want to piss off my Master's Wife." Chase said before slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

**Next morning**

**(Following Alistair)**

"Hey wake up." Something kicked Alistair's foot waking him from his dream.

"Ugggh, five more minutes Tear." Alistair let out as he rolled over. _'sleeeeeeep.'_

"Kick you in the back five times, alright." The voice said before Alistair felt a sharp pain in his back.

"OW! WHAT THE!" Alistair let out as he rolled back over and looked at who kicked him, Seeing Chase. "...You are a dick, you know that?" Alistair let out as he pushed himself up.

"Who is Tear?" He asked as he stretched.

"...My older Sister, And the heir for the Flauros family." Alistair replied as he dusted off his back.

"Ah, okay… well your friend wants to go fishing, and I'm going to do some scouting so enjoy yourselves." Chase said walking off.

"...Enjoy?" Alistair let out before walking off towards the river, Looking to the right he saw Asia. "Hey Asia! Chase told me you wanted to fish with me?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"o-Oh, Um… yeah, i-i was hoping we could both enjoy it since when w-We traveled together you were always the one to get fish." Asia told him as he walked.

"Well, Alright But one thing before we both begin… Did you really just get chase to get me here to fish? Or were you hoping for more swimming lessons on top of that?" Alistair asked, Only to get a nod a few seconds later. "...Alright, First we get some more fish for the road, Then we'll continue your swimming lessons." Alistair told her, Making her smile. _'...Does she get cuter each day?'_

"O-Oh, Alistair? are you going to use your hellfire?" Asia asked. _'...Shit I still haven't found a way to fish without boiling the fish alive.'_

"...I… uh…" Alistair let out, Trying to think quick. "...Wanna do your swimming lessons now?" Alistair asked, Hoping that would give me more time to figure it out.

"B-But shouldn't w-we get more food?" She asked me, tilting her head.

"Yeah… But I'm sure Akeno already got loads of fish." Alistair told her. _'Fucking cheater.'_

"O-Oh… A-alright d-do you t-think i will b-be able to swim without you h-helping me?" She asked Him, a small blush on her face from the embarrassment of needing help.

"Well." Alistair said before the two began walking down stream away from the camp. "We'll never know unless we try, but don't worry, I'll be there encase you need help."

"i-I know." Asia replied, looking at the river as the two walked, Seeing all the fish trying to swim upstream.

"Now please Remember Asia, try to keep your back straight as you swim." Alistair told her after they got to the spot and he began taking off his coat and shirt. _'I still can't get used to being in my underwear around her.'_ Alistair thought to himself as he got his pants off and got into the river, already walking to the deepest part where only his head remained. "Now, Asia." He was in the middle of saying before he turned around and saw Asia still undressing and blushed very faintly from the sight. "...J-Just try to swim out to me, Alright?"

"A-Alright." Asia said as she got to her underwear and went into the water, taking her time to get used to the water. _'Well, At least the cold water is helping me not stare.'_

"Alight, Keep going asia." Alistair said as asia got to a point where she had to try to float. "...Asia, Stop." Alistair said before walking towards her.

"W-Why?" she asked, Looking at him.

"First, your back isn't straight enough." Alistair said, Using his hands to correct her, showing her how straight she needed to be. "Now your arms, you have them too close, I know it tickles and is cold, but hold them out like this." He said as he moved her arms out. "Better?"

"...b-better." She said, blushing just as Alistair turned to move back to the center.

"Alright, Now come over here, And please if you feel like you won't make it, Tell me."

* * *

**Fiora Wilderness**

**Night**

**(Following Chase.)**

Everyone was gathered around the fire eating fish and berries. "Twice the haul as yesterday and you changed your hair, Akeno are you trying to impress someone?" Rias asked causing Akeno to blush slightly and adjust her hair.

Chase smiled lightly as he nibbled his fish not being hungry. _'She kept her hair the same as last night.'_

"...Did she just blush?" Alistair commented out loud, Akeno smiled as she popped a berry in her mouth.

"Natural react." The white haired girl said.

"So Miss Heartfilia, Last time you mentioned you wished to join a Devil Hunter group is there a specific one?" Chase asked trying to shift the conversation.

"...You know, Just hearing that sorta offends me." Alistair commented with a smile.

"And I'm a Devil Slayer, walk it off." Chase said.

"...And that's the elephant in the room, And everytime you just so happen to mention that, none of us has time to register it, So while I can, How are you a Devil slayer? They are myth." Alistair let out after a couple seconds.

"Myth, Some of the most famous Mages are Dragon Slayers how could a Devil Slayer be myth?" Lucy asked looking at Alistair in confusion.

"Because the process to become a Devil Slayer involves two things that are nearly impossible." Rias said before eating a berry.

"The first, Is to be a half devil." Alistair said. "Which is well, kinda impossible, since you would have to stop the process to become a devil AS it's happening."

"The Second involves implanting the primordial essence of a Devil into your body, From what I've found out all devils have a state they can reach, in which their bodies tear away all flesh and the only thing left is the power they were born or made with." Chase explained lying slightly. _'I didn't find it out… it was tortured into my mind.'_

"So, for Alistair it would be…"

"He would in essence become living Hellfire." Chase said nodding.

"...Which, quite frankly sounds pretty cool." Alistair said, chuckling most likely at the thought.

"But a Devil hasn't reached this state in the last hundred years." Rias explained sighing. "So you would have to also have been implanted by a Devil with this state unlocked and be willing to pull from their own essence… so in truth it's three impossiblities."

"So I am a walking physical impossibility… I think that makes me unique in a… cool way." Chase said chuckling slightly at his own joke. _'He never explained how he made me a half devil.'_

"...The only thing, The books never talked about, is what happens when a devil breeds with a human, And you don't know your parents, correct?" Alistair asked, Taking a few seconds to think.

"I was stolen at a young age, but I do know my parents were human and that house you found me at was their's." Chase finished his fish and started cooking a new one. "It should be magically and physically impossible for a human and Devil to breed anyway, the infant would die in childbirth due to the Magic of Devil's overwhelming the child's body and it corrupting it's human magic pool."

"Great… Guess we'll just have to live with the impossible sitting right there." Alistair said as he got up and walked towards the shelter. "I'm going to go sleep this headache off."

"Any other questions?" Chase asked stretching as he stood up.

"...Do you want anyone to help you on the second watch?" Rias asked me.

"Actually, Alistair your taking First watch… I need to go for a wash, I'll let you sleep tomorrow." Chase said before walking off along the river. _'Quite a nice night, the moon is nice and bright like yesterday.'_ looking back Chase could barely see even a flicker of the fire, activating his night vision spell he continued walking for a while until he felt something… something watching him. _'Demon's don't seem to venture here… so what could be watching me.' _Sniffing the air Chase caught two scents, one of which was perfume and the other sweat.

"You can come out, I can smell your perfume." Chase said crossing his arms looking around. _'Who could be out this far?'_

"...Such a sense of smell for something so Vial." A woman asked as she stepped out of the tree line, Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail which split with one strand going across her face, her clothes while revealing seemed fine for combat and on her back she carried a large greatsword.

"Siris, Remember what Yubelluna told us, We are to hold him here until the others arrive." another woman said, from the other side of the river, chase noticed half her face was covered with a mask and her short light brown hair had three red strands and her clothes matched that of a very skimpy punk look.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you're part of the Devils meant to find Rias Gremory, who was meant to Find Alistair Flauros?" Chase stepped towards the water as he channeled his magic through his body causing the water to freeze under his feet.

"W-Wait ice!?" The woman from the other side of the river let out and took a step back.

"Isabela, Focus." Siris told Isabela. "We'll only have to last a few minutes."

"Hey listen I don't want to fight, I just wish to know why two Devil's were trying to sneak up on me and my… acquaintances." Chase said reaching down and touch the water freezing a large portion. _'Need to keep them talking… I'm pretty weak right now, only about half my magic left.'_

"Mmmm, More like what we will gain by possibly defeating you." Siris answered, smiling right at Chase.

"Defeating me… Your friend was shocked I have power over Ice, why is that?" Chase asked crossing his arms.

"And why do we have to answer that?" Siris asked, Tilting her head. "All we have to do, is do what Riser tells us, And Riser told us to follow and do what Yubelluna says."

"That's some backwards thinking, do you let this Riser choose your clothes… pretty perverse man from what I can tell, unless this is your own style." Chase said smirking at the shock and anger on their faces.

"d-Did you just!?" Siris yelled in slight anger as she pulled out that Greatsword off her back.

"Siris, Calm down!" Isabele yelled as Siris. "Fighting in anger will just make you slip up."

"Who said anything about fighting?" Chase asked raising a brow. _'They're on a hair trigger it seems.'_

"Yubelluna said she would go get someone who could take care of a devil slayer a- *Snaps*" Siris was in the middle of saying before all of them heard the sound of a twig being stepped on.

Chase began Sniffing the air the scent of Charcoal, mixed in with the faintness of Cherry. "Hmm, I smell something that is comforting and sweet… Quite Unique." Chase paused as he heard another twig snap.

"...She had to get HER!?" Siris yelled in clear anger. "...Actually, this might be alright."

"Yeah… a win win Situation." Isabela said in agreement.

"You mind explaining who her is?" Chase asked getting annoyed. _'I've either sealed my doom or… commited suicide.'_

"I do believe they are talking about me." A voice said as they all heard something stepped into the river. "Now how about you both stop being pathetic wannabes and go back to your 'Master'" Chase heard a voice from behind him with a good chunk of sass.

"Another one… how many more Devils am I going to run across?" Chase asked turning around to see a tall tanned woman standing there, in a black buttoned down Shirt, Tight shorts, And black stockings, all wrapped in a fit build and assets to match her height, And long Charcoal black hair tied into a ponytail. "Damn they come in all heights."

"Awww, How charming of a Devil slayer." She said, Giving Chase a sweet smile and wink before she began circling Chase.

"Charming I am not, so which Family do you belong to… Phoenix maybe?" Chase said following her movements with a careful eye.

"Oh Lucifer no, I can't stand that blonde as is…. Let alone his family." She replied, Still Walking around him, and something was dragging behind her. "But why should a devil slayer, No, Devil Killer know?"

"Oh… wait, I see the similarities… You're Alistair's sister." Chase said smiling. "He is quite a lot paler than you."

"...So… She was right." She replied coldly. "Then I won't have any regrets for what I'm about to do." She told him as she kept on circling him, Chase looked her over but still felt nothing. _'She has absolutely no magic signature… She has no magic power in her body.'_

"You have no magic do you?" Chase asked as he followed the long leather rope from her hand and tracing it all around him. _'She's stalling for a trap… but I want to see if I can talk my way out.'_

She smiled, and raised her right hand up, and revealed a long black whip, with red thorns. "May we dance?" she asked, Giving Chase lustful eyes.

"Far be it to deny a lady a dance." Chase said before stomping on the ice causing cracks to spiral out and split chunks away causing The Woman to stumble. "But your trap isn't going to work in the water." Chase said stepping towards her the ice freezing back together under his feet.

The woman regained her footing and smiled. "Who said I wanted to trap you?" She asked before she cracked her whip, revealing that it was roughly fifty feet in length. "And unlike my brother, I have skill with my weapon." She said before she cracked it again but in a different motion, as quickly as she cracked it, the tip speed for chase.

Chase rushed forward bringing his arm up causing the lash to wrap around his arm the thorns digging into his arm, Chase smiled as his cold blood dripped to the ice. "Your whip isn't the first to harm me." grabbing onto the lash he channeled his magic into it cause ice to begin spreading up the whip.

"Harm is a broad statement!" She let out before she yanked on the whip, and pulled until it was straight as an arrow, and began to spin.

Chase began to follow being lifted off the ground and spun in the air, all the while ice was still traveling up the lash as he grabbed it with his free hand and began pulling himself towards her. "Not good enough!" just as he yelled that, He saw her staring at him with a smile, before she pulled and yanked. Chase was pulled down slamming into the shore of the river.

Losing his grip the whip tore away from him his forearm being shredded in the process. "Damn that hurts… I think." Chase said as he stood up his forearm beginning to heal. _'Damn she knows how to tango.'_

"Awww, I was hoping that would've broke your neck…" She pouted as she walked onto the shoreline and began to dance a bit with her whip.

"Sorry, that would have healed as well." Chase said ducking as the whip lashed out at him.

"Then what about losing a heart? Leg?" She asked just as the whip cracked his leg, all the while, she danced with it. "Maybe an arm, Head?" She asked as she kept dancing around chase and the whip.

"Now now, can't give up all my trade secrets." Chase said smiling before placing his hands on the ground slowly covering it in frost. "Did your little friends tell you what kind of devil slayer I am?"

"No, But it doesn't, Matter." She said before she pulled her whip, The entire length of it being brought into the air of varying heights, and just as fast as she pulled, She yanked it away, Causing the entire whip itself to constrict all around Chase, Squeezing hard as every thorn found a home in him.

"Hmm… spiky." Chase said as the whip tightened. "So what now… Kill me like your brother tried or hang me from a tree?"

"My brother doesn't like killing." She said, before she placed her other hand on the whip handle, and soon, a spark let out, then, the whip quickly went up in Hellfire, burning brightly as the thorns inside of Chase acted like a small fire in a fire pit. "But I'm willing."

"FUCK! AARGH!" Chase growled actually feeling pain as the Hellfire surged through his body towards his heart. "I HAVEN'T FELT THIS IN A LONG TIME!" Chase grinned as he release magic energy causing ice shards to break out of the holes in his body and separating the thorns of the whip from him.

"And yet you still stand." She said, Before yanking harder, Making the whip squeeze even harder cracking the Ice. Chase took a deep breath channeling magic to his core. "**WINTER DEVIL'S: GLACIAL SCREAM!**" Chase let loose a cry as loud as a banshee as a white and blue blizzard blasted out of his mouth freezing the whip and chilling the woman but causing no damage.

"A-about… hah hah what I expected." Chase said breathing heavily as the ice around him shattered and the whip's lash fell to the ground around him. "Y-you can… kill me now."

"...No, It's not possible you could've killed my brother like she said, Otherwise, I would see charred wood all around me, My brother is young, but not a fool." She said, pulling the whip away from chase. "Which means, I was lied to, Again."

"Y-you could sa-say th-that again… I've been… t-traveling with him." Chase said before dropping to his knees still trying to catch his breath. "Damn… I'm surprised I haven't passed out yet, that was the last of my magic energy."

"...where is my brother?" She finally asked Chase.

"Alive… probably wondering if I'm alive." Chase said as he stood back up. _'I… I'm adapting to my power… good.'_

"...Alright, but I asked, Where." She said, Pressing a button on the handle of her whip, Causing the whole thing to retract, Shorting itself to just under ten feet.

"F-Follow me." Chase said as he began limping back in the direction of camp. "We… decided to make camp here for a few days."

"...Does my brother still have his bishop traveling with him?" She asked Chase as she followed.

"Short girl, blonde hair… disposition of a frightened mouse?" Chase asked looking back.

"And never tends to leave his side like a lost puppy." She replied. "Good to know she's still alive and well… She is well, right?" She asked Chase.

"Does him teaching her to swim count?" Chase asked before almost tripping. _'Fuck… I need a nap, and this woman is like three times my max power.'_

"Oh, That's new, So he did take some Swimming trunks when he left." She said as she helped chase regain his footing.

"No."

"...Well, I always figured the two might end up together." she replied, A small blush on her face.

"They haven't been fucking… trust me the nose knows." Chase said tapping the side of his nose.

"Oh… Well forget what I said then." She told him.

"So… who were those girls who smelled like they were trying to impress someone by sheer force of smell?" Chase asked frowning.

"Just… Some girls who hate me because their lover has his eyes on me." She explained.

"Ah… well at least you'll have your… little brother? To keep you company now." Chase said trying to guess from her appearance.

"Why yes, I am Alistair's older sister, The name is Tearissa Flauros." She said, Smiling. "And yes, as you may have guessed, I am unable to use my family's Hellfire."

"You have it better then me, but nice to meet you I'm Chase Jaeger." Chase smiled before seeing a light far in the distance. "Also damn… he must be more powerful than I thought if your anyway to judge."

"No, I'm stronger since he spent most of his time reading books about humans." She replied. "And he never really practiced much with his hellfire or that sword of his."

"He seemed to know a lot about Devil Slayers." Chase looked at his forearm and checked it over.

"Did I forget to mention he liked reading into the impossible?" She asked. "Now, I'm sure his Bishop can heal you once we get back."

"We are camped right up there, you go ahead… I need to stop." Chase said pointing to the light ahead as he began walking towards the water.

"And where are you going?" She asked, Stopping.

"To recuperate some of my lost magic energy from this cool river." Chase said taking off his shoes and began removing his jacket. _'This could be worse… at least I'm still breathing, barely.'_

"...Alright." She finally said after a few seconds and walked away, towards the camp.

Taking off his shirt and setting it on his jacket and shoes, he stepped into the river enjoying how the river actually felt cool to the touch. _'I'm getting stronger… but not quick enough, how am I supposed to live up to my magic's name if I cannot grow strong enough to even beat a devil.'_

* * *

**(Following Alistair.)**

"...OH, So you DO care!" Alistair let out as he saw Tearissa, His older sister walk towards the camp. "...Wait… Let me guess, You fought icy boy?"

"Why, Yes I did, And I'm shocked at what I see here." She said, Looking at the group that assembled after being awoken by a loud scream. "...Rias Gremory, It's been a while."

"...Yes, Yes it has Tearissa Flauros, Do you know where Chase is?" Rias asked looking at Tearissa. _'...Why do I see electricity between the two?'_

"Oh my, Know your power and what we heard… he's probably unconscious." Akeno said laughing lightly.

"I-Is he okay?" Asia asked stepping forward.

"He's currently in the river." Tearissa told Asia. "Go and fix him quickly before he passes out there and goes down stream." She said with a sweet smile, Akeno and Asia jogged off the way she came from.

"And then, There were five." Alistair joked with a smile. "...So my parents really did want you to go looking for me?"

"Of course they did, not like our cousins, Aunts and uncles are much help anyways." Tearissa replied, Giving him the same sweet smile.

"Well, I'm safe, Rias and her people are safe, And I guess your mission is over, And once we deliver her." Alistair said, Pointing at Miss Heartfilia. "Then Rias and her group will return, and I'll continue living up here."

"Actually we might end up staying, this world intrigues me and it's people more so." Rias said smiling.

"...Wait, You can't be serious." Tearissa said upon hearing that. "Both of you wish to stay up here?"

"...We just said that… So yes." Alistair replied, Still keeping the smile as he sat down on a log.

"...But why you?" Tearissa asked looking at Alistair, Concern in her voice.

"...that… Goes back to the rest of our family, Before our parents declared you would be the new head, Our uncles, Aunts and Cousins pampered me and tried to groom me into a leader they would follow, And it got annoying, Real quick, More so after they announced it would be you, Because of one, Reason… Sis, They don't want you to lead, So much, That they are willing to try a coup." Alistair explained.

"So that's why you walk with a stick up your ass." Chase said as he limped into camp with Akeno helping him.

"Of course it is, If I stayed, Or come back, Then it will just give them more reason to try." Alistair replied. "It's why, I am not coming back."

"Why didn't you tell your Mother and Father?" Rias asked looking at Alistair with surprise.

"Because, Father is always busy with trying to keep the family afloat with money, and mother always preferred her." Alistair said, Looking at his sister. "They already have enough things to worry about."

"There's also the reasoning that they might attack if they suspect Alistair betraying them." Chase said as he sat down on a log with Akeno's help.

"Yeah, but then what? Every other family tends to like my parents, it would be like poking a hive." Alistair said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, My mother and Father frequently invite the Flauros family over for dinner… and they also have the financial support of the Sitri Pillar." Rias said sighing.

Tearissa sighed as she took a seat at a log. "Why must politics get so complicated." She said to herself, Rubbing her temples.

"Change of subject… are we expecting more company?" Chase asked.

"Not until the morning, Riser is… disinterested with my family's problems." Tearissa explained. "So you should all leave early tomorrow if you wish to avoid having to interact with him."

"...Wait, Your mission is over, Both of you can go home." Alistair let out, Realizing that.

"...i… uh… Yeah… your right." She said, Blushing from the embarrassment of her brother having better foresight.

"You could join us." Chase said smiling. "I would love to take another crack at ya, and I can't do that if you're in Hell."

"...I could, And I would be able to keep an eye on my little brother and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid in a kitchen."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Alistair yelled at her.

"There is one issue… we are going to need more food then." Miss Heartfilia said looking at a stockpile of ash salted fish and berries.

"...Why not stay a bit longer? Is something hunting you?" Tearissa asked all of them.

"Did you not see the massive pack of blood brawlers by the Heartfilia estate?" Chase asked looking surprised.

"...No, I did not… but now that you mention it, I think I got a win win for us all." She said with a smile, A scheming smile. "And if all goes well, it thins the pack and gets Riser away from me for a while."

"I'm interested… I've always hated Riser, what is your plan?" Rias asked smiling mischievously.

"Simple, I tell him if he can exterminate the pack, the WHOLE pack, i'll flash him, and with how big he's described it, he'll never be able to do it." She said, keeping the smile.

"...And he'll do that… just so he can see your…" Chase gestured clearly trying not to say anything.

"...Why am I not shocked by this?" Alistair asked, embarrassed by what his sister is saying.

"Because your my brother, and even if he doesn't kill the whole pack, it should at least buy you a couple of days since he'll have constantly regenerate and run after he kills a few." She said the smile getting wider.

"What about his peerage, you'll be killing them." Rias said frowning. "I may not like them but I certainly don't want to see them killed.

"And it's why I'm going to tell him to do it alone." She replied. "Plus, We both know after the seventh brawler, He'll give up with how big the pack was, described by Chase."

"He sounds quite lazy." Akeno said giggling.

"Why kill more than a hundred for a pair of tits when he believes he'll get to see them later on?" Tearissa asked Akeno.

"Because it sounds like he's been Chasing… Fuck I made a pun with my own name!" Chase yelled hanging his head in shame. "It sounds like he's been after your… breasts, for a while and is getting desperate."

Tearissa giggled. "Sorta happens when he's constantly teased by how much of it I show, yet how very little he gets to actually see." Tearissa said with a wink. _'...I hate her so much sometimes.'_

"You sound worse then Akeno." The Loli said.

"I just like to see his frustrated face as he leaves after being turned down despite all the Signals I send him." Tearissa said giggling.

"Oh look at this… Alistair is blushing." Chase said pointing at Alistair's face and laughing.

"...I will burn this forest down." Alistair said, Trying to defeat the blush.

"Kinda hard to Ali with your bishop here." Tearissa said with the same sweet smile from before. _'...I hate them both… I hatethembothihatethemboth.'_

Alistair got off the log and walked off to the river. "I'm going for a walk."

"Alistair… c-can I join you?" Asia asked as she got up.

"...I… sure." Alistair said as he did his damnedest to fight the blush of embarrassment. _'...Why do I always say yes to her?'_

**(Following Chase)**

Chase smiled as Asia and Alistair walked off. "I've known them for all of… almost a week I think, and I can tell they like each other."

"That's been my thought Since he brought her back." Tearissa said, Smiling as the two walked out of sight. "Honestly, I'm wondering if my brother is just dense or if she's just really good at not showing it."

"Could we get some food from this Riser?" Chase asked stretching. "Even if I have to steal it, I'll do it."

"He's been known to give me gems and rare fabrics, so I think if I just tease him the right way, He'll cough up what I want." She replied. "But I shouldn't push it too much, every man has their limits."

"So what do you know of this world?" Rias asked Tearissa as Chase grabbed a fish.

"Well, That depends on quite a few things, you'll have to be specific." Tearissa replied.

"The kingdom of Fiora." Chase said as he put the fish on a stick and set it above the fire.

"Mmm, Kingdoms i'll have to look up in the library." Tearissa said to herself.

"You won't be able to head to the underworld where we are going… if you're coming." Chase said as he checked the fish.

"Well, Then I guess it'll have to be a first hand learning experience." She told Chase with a wink.

"Anything you're willing to share about Alistair?" Rias asked. _'She needs to stop winking at me, it's getting annoying.'_

"Again, It'll depend on what your asking." She replied looking at Rias. "If it's about his love life, Then sadly I have no stories to tell you, since he was pretty much a social shut in."

"How did Asia come to be in his peerage?" Chase asked before checking the fish again.

"...Now that, is actually a sad tale, It was during his first trip to the human world, During that time, he and other weak devils were trying to clear out an area, and asia, Was apart of a group of demon hunters, to make it short, all but her were slaughtered by just a few blood brawlers leaving her fatally injured, and he offered her a chance to live." Tearissa explained, doing her best to keep it simple. "And we all see what she chose despite her own personal beliefs back then."

"Wow, I'm surprised she even joined a group of demon hunters." Chase said frowning. _'Asia… she's a lot like my sister.'_

"Yeah… of course, I don't know that much, and I doubt she will ever want to talk about it." Tearrisa commented. "Any other questions? Or am I free to go plant the seeds for a distraction for all of you?"

"Why do you have no magical signature?" Chase asked forgetting about his fish.

"...I can't use magic, not one bit… I was told it was a birth defect that I can never overcome." Tearrisa explained.

"(Ah… Join the club.)" Chase mumbled looking at the ground. _'My birth defect limits how often I can fight, at least she can still fight.'_

"What was that?" Tearissa asked, Looking at Chase with a tilted head.

"Oh uh nothing, listen you should get going otherwise Riser might wake up and arrive here early." Chase said turn back to his now burnt fish.

"Yeah, I should, Wouldn't want him to see me hanging around with another guy." Tearissa said as she got up. "Thank you all for being humble and letting me sit by the fire." She said, Before walking off.

"I'm going to grab some sleep." Chase said groaning as he got to his feet. _'Surprisingly I feel sore… she is quite powerful.'_

"Me and Rias will take watch." Akeno told Chase smiling.

"Thanks." Chase entered the shelter and sat against a wall and closed his eyes. _'Tomorrow will be more interesting than I thought possible.'_

* * *

**Next morning**

**(Following Tearissa)**

"Remind Riser again why we are heading towards the river, We've found your brother Our mission is over." Riser let his head rest on his hand clearly bored.

"Yes, But it's MY mission to make sure my baby brother has everything he might need." Tearissa replied. "You didn't have to come along, I would've been fine bringing him food myself."

"Oh but my sweet, how would you have made it this far without my help?" Riser said cockily. "You have no peerage and without my help convincing my father, we wouldn't be riding in the carriage."

"...Your the one who wanted this carriage, Your the one who came along, I never asked you to." Tearissa told him. _'And unlike you, I am actually educated.'_

"But it is Riser's duty to protect his future betrothed, so Riser was both bound through heart and Duty." One of Riser's pawns growled from outside the Carriage. _'Ugh! I need a bucket.'_

"And I respect you for helping me, but you must understand, the contract was that you must get me to say Yes, And I keep saying no." Tearissa replied. _'And I will keep saying no to you.'_

"Your Mouth may say no, but the way you act and even move around Riser…" Riser leaned forward a dirty smirk taking hold across his lips. "(All points to your need for me.)"

'_...Alright, Think, Think…'_ Tearissa thought to herself as she looked outside and saw the river. "And you will have to keep waiting on that."

"Ah the River you spoke of, Riser is confused on why there is massive chunks of ice jutting from the shore." Riser said looking out the window.

"Mmmm, Don't worry about that, but I have a proposition for you~" Tearissa said, Changing her tone to be, Suggestive. "But that can wait till after you give him the food~" She said with a wink. _'...I want to burn my eyes out.'_

Riser smiled before grabbing a glass bottle. "Riser believes he will enjoy it, but I must inform you that I will be staying to protect the camp until your Brother decides to move on… (Can't understand why he would want to stay in such a world, he chooses to stay where beasts run wild… it's almost like he wishes to join them.)"

"What was that?" Tearissa asked, Turning her head pretending to try to hear better. _'I am so Going to get him for what he said.'_

"Oh Riser was thinking on how a better wine should have been brought, this bottle isn't nearly old enough for some like you." Riser said showing a fake smile as he set down the bottle in his hands. _'Lord Lucifer he's obnoxious… and he makes me want to puke up holy water.'_

"Mmm, You jest Riser." She said, Faking a smile. _'Just keep leading him with candy Tearissa, Keep leading him.' _Suddenly there was a knock on the carriage door as they came to a stop.

"We've arrived at Lady Flauros' Brother's camp."

"Yes… it seems we've arrived, go and talk to your Lighter of a Little brother." Riser said as he stood up and opened the carriage door.

"What a gentleman." Tearissa said as she got up and walked out of the carriage. _'Someone, kill me.'_

"Please be careful my sweet." Riser said as he stepped out of the carriage and began talking with one of Peerage.

"Yes… I'll be fine." Tearissa said, stopping herself from throwing up before she walked towards the camp. _'Pleasekillmepleaseskillme.'_ She repeated in her head with each step.

"Hungry?" Tearissa heard someone say, turning her head to the voice and saw Rias' rook offering her some berries on a leaf. "Oh thank lucifer you're not a part of his… Circle." She said, Trying to find the right word as she took the berries.

"He's Creepy." She said before turning back to a fish cooking in the fire.

"And disturbing." She replied before she began to eat the berries. "But, he has his uses."

"Yeah, and if he wasn't such a cocky asshole, I would feel bad for him… Almost." Alistair's voice said from a nearby tree.

"Really?" Tearissa asked as she looked up, and saw him lying in a tree. "...I thought you were past that phase."

"Never." He replied with a smile. _'D'awwwww, How cute that he never grew out of it.'_

"Good to see you again Tearissa." Tearissa saw Rias queen waving at her smiling.

"Good to see you as well, How was your night?" Tearissa asked her, Giving back her own smile.

"Good." She said before walking over and sitting down by the fire.

"And where is the devil slayer of legend?" Tearissa asked looking around.

"Still asleep." The blonde girl from last night said as she stepped out of their makeshift shelter.

"Mmm, How disappointing, Anyways, I was able to get Riser to, Donate some food for all of you." Tearissa explained with a sweet warm smile.

"Good, how much were you able to get… and what did you have to trade?" Rias asked raising a brow.

"MMmm, Nothing really, Just need to show off the right amount of skin and talk, and presto, outcome gifts." Tearissa said with a giggle. "Sadly, He's going to stand watch until you all move camp, so I'm stuck with him a bit longer."

"...I'm just going to ignore what I just heard." Alistair commented from his tree. _'Sorry brother, but a lady has to keep up appearances.'_

"MMMM AAAH… I feel like I went ten rounds with angry Dragoness." The Devil Slayer groaned as he stretch with his joints popping.

"Oh my sleeping beauty is awake." Tearissa said with a smile as she finished the last berry.

"Oh shit… it's the Dragoness." Chase said as he walked over and sat down by the fire.

"Mmmm, I always thought what it would be like to have scales." Tearissa replied.

"DO NOT EVEN ATTEMPT SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR YOU WILL FACE RISER'S WRATH!" Riser yelled from behind the Carriage.

"I… I… he needs a reality check or to be knocked down a peg, he has the cockyness to rival My Sarcasm… I don't like that." Chase said looking over at the carriage.

"And that's why i'm getting him to empty his pockets." Tearissa replied, keeping the smile.

"...How? Are you going shopping with him?" Alistair asked from his tree.

"No, But I could." Tearissa said, Looking around at everyone.

"I wonder how I could anger him… but also scare him…" Chase pondered tapping his chin.

"Mmmm… Tell me, When was the last time any of you had a change of clothes?" Tearissa asked, Looking around.

"We have only two pairs of clothes each." Rias said pointing to herself and her peerage.

"But what about him, My brother, and her." Tearissa asked, Pointing at Chase, Alistair and The Blonde haired girl.

"...You know, I think the one thing I forgot to take with me was more than just what I have on me." Alistair let out in embarrassment.

"I'm Lucy and I have only what I'm wearing." Lucy said frowning, Chase didn't answer just continuing his pondering.

"Mmm, Then I have another way to get him away for a bit then… of course, it will have to wait until after we all leave and get farther away from the brawlers." Tearissa explained. "And, It will benefit us more than just buy us a few days to spend here."

"And what idea is this?" Alistair asked, Looking down at his older sister.

"Well I am your older sister, and I've taken care of you for a good chunk of your life, it's only right I continue to do what I can to make sure you can live conterably." Tearissa said, Looking up at her brother. "I'll simply get Riser to head back to the underworld and get all of you a few pairs of the finest clothes Phoenix money can buy… and maybe some swimming suits."

"Dickhead incoming." Rias' Rook said.

"So how have you all been faring since you've escaped the pack?" Tearissa asked, Looking around.

"I can say I've gotten much better recently." Chase said with a knowing smile.

"Ah, hello Rias Gremory." Riser said with a smile as one of his peerage brought over two chairs. "Please my sweet, don't sit on the ground, we brought chairs for this reason." Riser gestured to the other chair as he sat down.

"Yes, but to be a good leader, One has to learn humility." Tearissa replied, Sitting down on the ground. _'At least I can burn without my family's hellfire.'_

"So Miss Flauros, since your brother is safe… what do you plan on doing?" Chase asked rolling his eyes at Riser.

"Well, The only thing to do, is to stay by his side, and make sure he's safe until he feels right to return home." Tearissa explained. "So until that happens, I'll be with all of you."

"We will most enjoy your company." Rias said smiling.

"It'll be nice to test my strength against you… when I'm full on magic again." Chase said before looking up at Riser. "Last night's conversation was very enlightening to your strength." _'...Oooooh I know what he's trying to do.'_

"Oh? But you've barely lasted a few minutes and I never got my fill~" Tearissa replied with a smile, and suggestive tone. _'Come on Riser, Take the bait.'_ Tearissa could hear Riser grip on his chair tighten but he remained tight lipped.

"I will make no excuses for my poor performance, I can only ask for another chance." Chase said with a slight smirk.

"So that's why I heard screaming." Alistair said from his tree. _'...Wait, Since when did little Ali join in on my schemes?'_

"She has quite the strong grip, I was left limping after the climax." Tearissa hear a slight crack from behind her as Riser mumbled something.

"Oh yes you left quite winded when you two arrived." Rias' queen said with a sultry tone as she exited the forest and joined them by the fire.

"Mmmm, Maybe I will give him a, Second chance~" Tearissa said, Giving chase a playful wink. _'This is the most fun I've had in years!'_

"Would Anyone like something to eat, Riser has brought plenty of exquisite food along with him." Riser said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, while the aftertaste of cherries is quite nice, I could go for something a little more filling than last night's meal." Chase said winking at Tearissa.

"Oh? Didn't enjoy the treat?" She asked, Faking a blush. _'Come on, Run off to the carriage and vent Riser, I know you want to.'_

"I will have my peerage cook us a feast." Riser said getting up.

"Oh, Why thank you my sweet." Tearissa said, not batting an eye at Riser, but looking at Chase.

Chase looked her in the eyes smiling. "I'm hoping to have more time to enjoy it next time." Riser stomped off towards the carriage with an angry glare in his eyes, his peerage member followed along.

"...So, Brawlers? Or Clothes?" Tearissa asked, Getting rid of her now real blush. _'...That was, Different.'_

Chase rubbed his own arm blushing slightly. "What… what do you think Alistair? We could buy clothes in Magnolia… after we earn some cash."

"...I'm thinking clothes, I'm sure we are all getting tired of swimming in our underwear." Alistair said, Choosing to ignore what just happened, everyone nodded. _'Perfect.'_

"Chase is turning blue." Rias' rook said pointing at his face which was not turning red but blue.

"...Who fed him blueberries?" Alistair asked, Looking around from his tree.

"I think Tearissa did." Rias' queen said giggling.

"...I don't think I follow." Alistair said as Tearissa's blush returned.

"What day should we leave again?" Chase asked clearly trying to change the subject.

"...Oooooooh… should they borrow my tree?" Alistair asked finally getting what The queen meant. _'Ohmyluciferohmyluciferohmylucifer WHY HIM!?' _Chase grumbled something as he rested his head in his hands.

"...Asia! May I speak with you dear?" Tearissa asked, Looking at Asia who just came back with more berries.

"Y-yes ma'am." Asia said as she started walking over to the group.

"Alright, I just wish to speak with you privately, So along the river shore?" Tearissa suggested to her.

"...Asia, Don't worry, She's my older sister, she's… Well not like me at all… But still, Still nice." Alistiar let out, Trying to find words. "She raised me for about five years, So it should be fine."

"O-okay." Asia said as Tearissa stood up.

"Alright, Come on." Tearissa said, Offering Asia a sweet motherly smile and holding out a hand. _'Ahh, I missed acting like a mother.'_

Asia took her hand and followed her away from the camp. "What do you want to talk about Miss Flauros."

"Well, the first on my list, How are you enjoying life as a Devil? I know it must be hard to adjust to this lifestyle." Tearissa started. _'Time for his big old sister to help out.'_

"It's different… I miss being able to pray." She said looking down. _'Awww.'_

"Ahh, you feel homesick, Correct?" Tearissa asked.

"Yes… the church was very comforting." Asia frowned.

"Oh? Then being around my brother must also be quite comforting since I tend to see you with him and smiling." Tearissa said, Keeping the smile.

"Yes, he's very caring sometimes when I'm cold he'll let me sleep next to him to warm up." Asia said looking up and smiling. _'Mmmm, good to know I rubbed off on him in a good way.'_

"Well, He must like you alot then if he's willing to do that." Tearissa commented, Still smiling as the two walked along the river. "You both seem to care for eachother alot, Don't you?"

"Yeah… I just wish he would care the same." She said sighing. _'There we go.'_

"Oh? So you have feelings for my Brother?" Tearissa asked, playing it like she didn't know.

"I uh, No!" Asia said blushing like mad as she covered her face. _'Alright, now I just have to say the magic words.'_

"Then why are you blushing?" Tearissa asked as she stopped. "Please, Be honest with me, and yourself Asia."

"Y-yes… I like him a lot." Asia said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Your just being honest about something you feel." Tearissa said, Getting on her knees to be eye level with Asia. "And if you like him, then try being more forwards, he's a social shut in, so he's pretty dense."

"Wh-what if he doesn't like me?" Asia asked. _'Of course he likes you.'_

"Then at least you tried, and know the answer." Tearissa replied, Giving her a comforting smile. "...Want me to help you feel more confident? To help you build up the courage to ask him?"

"M-may I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can Asia." Tearissa replied.

"Why is that man always following you around, I saw him in the underworld and now he's here with you… why?" Asia looked

"He's… Different from your case, He's fallen for what little looks I can give, and my potential title, that's why he keeps trying to court me." Tearissa replied.

"Court?"

"He's Trying to win my heart in order to marry me." Tearissa explained. "And he's a (Creep) So he'll never win it."

Asia giggled slightly. "What about Chase?"

"...You heard that?" Tearissa asked, Fighting back the blush. _'This is going to need a lot of work.'_

"Y-yeah, I was coming back from collecting berries but I dropped them, and when I was picking them up I heard you and Chase talking to each other." Asia said innocently. "I couldn't understand most of what you were saying but you were talking to each other a lot."

"...That is something I'll explain later." Tearissa told Asia. "I guess I'll add teaching on top of confidence building… If you want me to help."

"Yes I would love your help."

"Alright, Perfect, Want me to help you today?" Tearissa asked, Giving Asia a warm smile.

"Tomorrow please, I don't want to jump into this." Asia said before looking back. "Oh Chase and Alistair are coming."

"Oh, And so they are." Tearissa said, Looking back and seeing them, Chase had a wide grin on his face and Alistair had tears coming from his eyes as he was laughing.

"Oh my Lucifer Chase, Why did you, Have to say that?" Alistair let out, almost breaking out into a laughing fit.

"Hey the wink really tied it off didn't it?" Chase asked nudging him.

"Oh man you crack me up." Alistair said as the two finally reached Tearissa and Asia. _'...Wait, What happened while I was away? I was only gone for a few minutes at best.'_

"...Alright, Since your both here, Then it has to be important, Right?" Tearissa asked, Looking at the two.

"We came to tell you that Riser's feast is ready… Also I did something to him." Chase said smiling.

"...Alright, I'll bite, What did you do?" Tearissa asked, Tilting her head as she stood back up.

"You wanna or me?" Chase asked Alistair.

"...You know, It'll probably be better hearing it from you." Alistair said, Taking a deep breath. _'Wait, What did he do?'_

"Okay so about a minute after you left Riser came over asking were you went, everyone was ignoring him… So I looked at him dead in the eyes and said." Chase paused chuckling a bit. "After Our conversation she said she needed some time alone and I could have sworn I heard something over by the river."

"Alright… And then?" Tearissa asked as Alistair snickered.

"He told us that his feast was ready and ask why you weren't back yet, so I looked at him dead in the eye and said 'I'll go look for her' and winking… the look on his face was so powerful it could have charged my magic to full." Chase chuckled as Alistair fought back another laughing fit.

"...Oh my lucifer I hope you made him go into that tent of his for the whole day." Tearissa said in a hopeful tone.

"Last I checked he grabbed one of his girls and went into the Carriage." Chase stretched.

"Well, Guess we all know what he's doing to relieve stress." Tearissa let out. _'At least it isn't me.'_

"What is he doing?" Asia asked looking confused.

"..." Tearissa didn't say a thing. _'Do I start the first teaching lesson now?'_ She thought to herself, before leaning into Asia's ear, and whispered in great detail as to what was most likely happening.

"...Did you have to tell her the birds and bees?" Alistair asked Tearissa as she got away from Asia's ear. _'Well, She has to know sooner rather than later.'_

"Well, She did agree to have me teach her some things." Tearissa explained. "And because of Chase's joke, That was her first lesson." Asia's face was almost more red then Rias' hair before she took off running away from Tearissa.

"Hey, don't blame me you were the one frustrating him for who knows how long, and then you decided to play along." Chase said crossing his arms.

"I can blame you for starting it." Tearissa said as Alistair began walking the way Asia ran. _'...Wait, can i?'_

"Not my fault… your brother didn't warn me how much of an overconfident dickhead he is." Chase said as he began walking back towards camp.

"Charming words." Tearissa said to herself, as she also began walking back to the camp. _'Mmmm, Am I joking?'_

"I pride myself on my most active quality… sarcasm." Chase said doing jazz hands. _'Oh, I have a child on my hands as well.'_

"Oh great, The only three guys in this group, Are, Creepy, Social shut in, or sarcastic." Tearissa told herself with a playful smile.

"And I can now count two who can match me." Chase said and paused for a beat before looking down at her inspect her clothes but not her body. "I'm surprised you're not wearing armor."

"And why would I wear armor?" Tearissa asked, Giving a very slight pose for chase, with a wink. _'...Wait, why did I do that?'_

"Well the fact of the matter is, that since you have no magic to use, your body has no magic to soften blows or heal wounds more quickly."

"It's why I do my best to keep my Distance." Tearissa replied. "Other then that, Armor actually works against my strategy."

"But what about light armor or even some leather padding?" Chase asked tapping his chin. "You're very exposed for a fighter."

"And your very exposed for a Mage." Tearissa replied, Smiling as she looked at him.

"Your the one who tore my body to pieces." Chuckling slightly he reached up to his neck and rubbed something.

"And your just like the others, You underestimated me." She replied, Smiling cockily.

"I didn't underestimate you, I was running low on power and that attack I used to freeze your whip was from my reserves." Chase explained.

"Oh? So there is some bite to match the bark?" Tearissa asked. "Well, Maybe there will be a round two."

Chase looked down again before taking a deep breath. "As long as I'm at full power, plus I don't think Alistair would like to see his Sister fighting."

"No, But then again, His sister doesn't like seeing him being so ill prepared for a camp out." Tearissa replied with a full smile. "That's why I'm staying."

"Mmm, are you saying his sleeping arrangements are inadequate, because I pride myself on my craftsmanship." Chase said imitating a very posh accent.

"Oh great, Your starting to sound like a Phoenix." Tearissa commented.

"Hey! Hey I'm not trying to bend you over a table quicker then a Dog mounts a bitch." Chase growled his fists clenching.

"...That was… Oddly specific… And the fact you mentioned me~" She said, Winking at him.

"Sorry not interested in that offer." Chase said as he slowly calmed down.

"Awww… Most guys stutter when I give them a wink." Tearissa said, pouting a bit.

"And most guys would be undressing you with their eyes and imagining themselves in bed with you… probably not as much as Riser though." Chase said a small smile. "I swear that Devil would give up half his peerage just to have you strip for him."

"And that's the fun of it, No one has seen me naked like that, and I don't plan on letting any guy see ever." She replied, Smiling.

"Well we've been away from camp to make Riser think something has gone down, we better get back." Chase said as he began walking again.

"Mmmm, Yeah, Oh, how do you plan on moving forwards? By following the river?" Tearissa asked as she followed Chase.

"I plan on asking them to follow along the river as it will make the trip easier since the city is also connected to this river… at least on the map it is." Chase explained as he removed a rolled up paper. "Want to go over the map with me?" Chase held up the rolled paper and looked back at her.

"Mmmmm, Sure, But I have to ask, Do you know where the river stops?" Tearissa asked, Thinking to herself. _'If it stops at a lake, Then the lake would be ideal to base in if the need ever arose… And if there was a cave nearby then they would have shelter.'_

"It stops on the other side of Magnolia where a massive lake is." Chase said as he walked over to a rock and sat down on it. "You realise us doing this is also going to make Riser suspect more, and if he sent his girls they could lie by saying we were doing something to ruin your innocence… if you could have such a thing."

"Yeah, but they have already given him every reason to never trust what they say." Tearissa replied. "Plus, I can see the fire from here, i'll be fine." She said as she sat down on the rock next to his rock.

"But he would be very nervous consider our dialogue earlier." Chase said as he unrolled the map and looked it over.

"And that's the fun of it, now, let me help you plan." Tearissa told him, Firmly like a mother.

"Oh what a motherly tone." Chase said as he set the map between them and propped it open with rocks.

"Alistair wouldn't listen to me because he was such a shut in." Tearissa replied with a smile at the memory. "So I had to adapt the tone."

"He isn't the most well behaved is he… now here is the route we are taking." Chase traced his finger up the river to magnolia. "It's about a three week travel."

"...Alright, Then let's take a stop to restock every week." Tearissa suggested. "It gives us all enough time to gain distance on the brawlers, While also making sure we don't need to ration as much."

"Do you know exactly what Riser is giving us or was he just offering you a particularly small sausage." Chase joked as he looked over the map.

"...Judging on everyone's size, if we eat lavishly, it should last two weeks." Tearissa said, Doing her best to get a rough estimate.

"Back to the first part of my question, do you know?" Chase asked.

"Mostly meats and sweets." Tearissa answered.

"Think you could snatch a bottle of alcohol from him?" Chase. _'Hah, Alcoholic.'_

"Yeah, He had one in the carriage that was not old enough for him, But why do you want a bottle of Alcohol?" Tearissa asked Chase.

"I haven't tasted wine in forever, plus it'll be nice to celebrate with something since we have a new party member." Chase said as she saw him chewing his bottom lip and staring at something on the map. _'D'aww, he does care… Wait why do I care?'_

"Awww, Your too sweet." She said, Giving a nice, Warm smile as she looked back at the map. "...If there's a cave by the lake, and if it's small enough, you could put your craftsmanship to good use."

"You think your brother is going to go past Magnolia?" Chase asked. _'..Of course he is.'_

"He's not a fan of people, It's another reason why he left, but doesn't know it, the bigger the crowd, the more out of place he feels." Tearissa explained to Chase. "...Even during birthday parties it was just me there."

"We'll maybe I can visit you all, I plan on joining one of the Demon or Devil hunter groups." Chase said frowning.

"Well, Of course you are, Your a devil slayer." Tearissa replied, Looking at him with a smile. _'...No, stop Tear.'_

"Hmm, there's an old military base on the way to Magnolia, might be worth a look." Chase said pointing it out. _'Military? That means it should have most of everything a well built army should need.'_

"... Are you suggesting a stop there for a few days?" She asked, Looking at the spot.

"The problem is it could be infested with demons, and with the state I'm in I'm useless." Chase said sighing.

"And that's why you have, Me, Alistair, Rias and her peerage around." She told him. "We should be able to handle an infestation."

Chase sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "(We're being watched.)"

"Don't worry about that, For now, We need a proper plan rather then just walking along the river till the food run out." Tearissa told him. _'And Riser hopefully, Isn't that much of an idiot.'_ She Thought as she looked around with her eyes, turning back she saw a wicked smile on Chase's face. "...What's with that smile?"

"Just thinking what they might report back to him, now depending on what shape the fort is in you could stay there instead of by the lake considering how close it is to magnolia." Chase said drawing a line with his finger from Magnolia to the fort._ '...He does have a good point.'_

"Yeah, and as long as our visits aren't too long, not only will Alistair come along, but the chances of being found out are minimal." Tearissa replied as she looked back at the map. _'Great, now I wish I brought my glasses.'_

"Ooh a Flirt and a Nerd." Chase said before sniffing the again before letting out a low growl. "(I can smell the bimbo's scent… she smells disgusting.)"

"...(Which bimbo?)" Tearissa asked with a sly smile. _'Probably the queen of sluts.'_

"(Heh don't think it matters… think there is a way we could mess with them?)" Chase asked as a mischievous smile spread across his lips.

"...(Depends, How far are you willing to go~?)" She whispered into his ear. _'Hopefully far enough._

"(A decent bit farther then back at camp.)" He whispered back before the air around him seemed colder.

"D-Did the air just get colder?" Tearissa asked, Looking around. _'I know he's an ice mage, but does he even know he's doing this?'_

"Sorry my magic tends to have that effect." Chase said as he removed his jacket. "Would you like my jacket?"

"...Well, since you offered." She replied, Looking up to him. _'This should grab some attention.' _Chase wrapped the jacket around her letting his hands linger on her shoulders rubbing them in an almost caring way. _'...so gentle.'_

"That should help warm you." Chase said smiling at her. _'...When has his smile looked like that?'_

"Mmm, What a gentleman." Tearissa said, Smiling up at Chase warmly. _'And scars to match.'_

"Oh I'm sorry…" Chase said moving his hands away but let his right hand graze her cheek, Making her blush softly.

"...We shouldn't." Tearissa told him, he took a small breath of air before grinning. _'...Why am I going this far?'_

"(The one with a scent similar to his is watching.)" Chase mouthed to Tearissa.

"...but why does it feel so right?" She asked out loud, getting close to Chase causing a blue blush to spread across his face before something changed and his hands moved to hers rubbing them softly with a gentle cool mist dripping off of them.

"REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM HER!" Turning they both saw a short girl with spiraled pigtails. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO MY BROTHER YOU PROMISCUOUS HARLET!"

"And you had no right to sneak as much spicy spices as possible into my food three nights ago, But you did anyways." Tearissa replied, Sounding completely calm. _'Of course she has to yell.'_

"...You're Riser's sister, aren't you?" Chase asked standing up.

"Yes I am, you filthy womanizer!"

"I didn't know he was into bending over his family… does daddy get a turn as well?" Chase asked crossing his arms.

Before Ravel could speak another word, They all heard the sound of boots hitting hard dirt behind her, and Tearissa saw Alistiar right behind Ravel, Under a tree. "More like a lost lamb." Alistair said. _'...How long was he in that tree?'_

"Let's get back to camp, we are eating and then leaving." Chase said as he grabbed the map and stood up. "Thank you for helping me come up with the travel plans."

"Y-Yeah." Tearissa said as she got Chase's coat off her and handed it back only for Chase to gently push it back into her hands.

"Keep it for now, at least until you get the arms fixed." Chase said.

"So, Got anything to say for ruining a happy moment?" Alistair asked Ravel. _'...oh no.'_

"THAT YOUR SISTER IS A TEASING WHORE WHO IS RUINING MY BROTHER'S HEART AND IS DISEASE RIDDEN IF HER CURRENT RELATION'S WITH THIS DISGUSTING DEVIL MURDER ARE ANYTHING TO GO BY!" Ravel yelled pointing at Chase.

"Uh huh… Look, I get it, Your pissed, but here's the thing, She didn't cheat, Nothing happened between them both besides planning for the trip, And all the while, Your brother is chasing something he should know isn't worth it, She can't use magic, Which means it's likely her children won't be able to use magic Either, He's pining for her, Simply because she's better looking then the rest of his circle of women." Alistair told her, Surprisingly sounding calm. "Again, I get that your upset, but if they get together, it means riser will go back. and Be happy with you, and his many wives, and if your actions are anything to go by, It's what you wanted from the start."

'_...wait, my own kids might not have magic?'_ Tearissa thought to herself.

**(Following Alistair)**

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANT, ALL YOUR FAMILY CARES ABOUT IS ITSELF… YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH WE OFFERED TO GET THE MARRIAGE CONTRACT FOR THAT HARLOT, AND THEN YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER PUT A FUCKING CLAUSE THAT SHE HAS TO BE COURTED AND AGREE!" Ravel yelled pushing Alistair. "ON TOP OF THAT THE WORDING MEANS SHE CAN TECHNICALLY MARRY ANYONE OUTSIDE OF MY BROTHER!"

"How would you feel, If you had to marry someone you didn't like? To be forced to love someone, you don't like at all? Day in, And day out, Sleeping next to someone, who you don't love, To sleep in the bed like lovers, but to not feel like lovers, Think about it, Would you like it if your parents practically sold you off to marry someone you don't even fully know?" Alistair asked her, Standing his ground, not budging from Ravel pushing him. "And how would you feel, Being treated like an object? How would you feel making love with someone you don't like? No love in it at all as they just use you like others before you?"

Alistair looked up and saw Chase looking down at the ground covering his eyes. "You have no Idea how bad that can damage someone's thoughts and actions." Chase said before taking a shaky breath.

"Ravel, Your smart, I know this because your parents paid a lot of money for you to be taught at our best school, Please, Just look at them both, and tell me how damage you think they are." Alistair told her after getting eye level with her.

"Why would I care how damaged that thing is… IT'S NOT EVEN A FULL DEVIL!" Ravel yelled looking back at Chase with disgust. '_Gosh she's stubborn.'_

"Please Ravel, Think, do you want Riser to be happy? From one little sibling to another." Alistair asked her.

"I KNOW WHAT WOULD MAKE HIM HAPPY AND EVEN THOUGH IT ISN'T THE BEST CHOICE, IT'S HER… SHE SHOULD BE BY HIS SIDE AND HELPING MAKE THE DEVIL WORLD BETTER!" She yelled pushing him again. "NOT PRANCING AROUND LOOKING FOR HER STUPID BROTHER!"

"Ravel, If you were away from Riser for a long time, Would you miss him? Would you want to come across him?" Alistair asked her. _'Now she's making it personal.'_

"Yes but that's not the point, she has a duty to the Underworld to produce an Heir for the Flauros family." Ravel growled at him.

"But Ravel, How Would you feel if Riser were to marry someone he didn't love? How would you feel as his little sister, Knowing, That he doesn't love his wife back, but is forced to pretend that he does?" Alistair asked Ravel, doing his best to have a calm voice. _'Just keep calm in front of the fire loli.'_

"He would turn to his peerage, which he loves them!" She yelled. _'At least she's calming down.'_

"But what does my sister not have? What is the one thing, My family doesn't have? What is the one thing, My family doesn't do?" Alistair asked her, she crossed her arms and waited. "My father's Peeriage consists of only his wife, Same with his grandfather, and the Flauros head before was only one member, Riser would not be allowed to keep his peerage if he marries my sister, My parents wouldn't allow it."

"They would have too, he spent so long getting his peerage together… it would break the deal!" Ravel yelled, looking up Alistair saw Tearissa, tears streaming down her face. "AND EVEN IF SHE PRODUCED A CHILD WITHOUT MAGIC, SHE COULD MAKE ANOTHER UNTIL SHE PRODUCED ONE WITH MAGIC!"

"..." Alistair grabbed Ravel by her shoulders and made her turn to face Tearissa. "How do you think she feels? How do you think I feel knowing what you just said while she is right behind you? Tell me how you could say such things about someone." Alistair and Ravel watched as Chase wiped his eyes and put on a calm smile took his jacket out of Tearissa's hands and wrapped it around Tearissa before he started rubbing her back._ '...So he does care… I'll talk to him about it later.' _Alistair thought to himself just as Tearissa began to softly cry.

"...I'm leaving." Ravel said trying to push Alistair's hands off her shoulders with little success.

"Answer this question, Then you'll go." Alistair told her. "How do you live with yourself, Acting like this?"

"..." Rave didn't answer and just glared at Alistair.

Alistair waited, as he glared right back, a raging blue inferno in his charcoal eyes.

"Pe-Perfectly fine…" She said with fear in her eyes.

"...Then be honest, Why do you say these things? Why do you hurt people you don't even know?" Alistair said after blinking, The raging inferno gone from his eyes.

"I hurt that thing because it is a impossible abomination, and I hurt that Harlot because she's trying to fuck a monster." Ravel said pushing Alistair's hands off her shoulders.

"You have no Idea what a real abomination is, and what an actual Harlot is… YOU TRY BEING ABDUCTED AT FIVE AND BEING FORCED TO TRAIN FOR YOUR LIFE, HAVE THE PRIMORDIAL ESSENCE OF WINTER BE FORCED INTO YOUR BODY AND THEN WHEN YOUR MASTER'S WIFE IS BORED… IMAGINE BEING DRAGGED INTO HER BED AND BEING FORCED TO PLEASURE HER, TO DO SHIT YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WAS POSSIBLE AND TO HAVE YOUR BODY VIOLATED WHEN YOU DIDN'T GET HER TO REACH CLIMAX…" Chase moved away from Tearissa and approached Ravel with each step forming snow on the ground before grabbing her shoulder causing Ice crystals to form on her shoulder. "Imagine watching them drag your twin sister in front of you before tearing her in half… and… and…"

Chase's eyes went blank as he let go of her and stumbled back, tears forming in his eyes as he fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. "...Ravel, do you understand? Do you understand what memories or thoughts you forced them both to bring up?" Alistair asked as he channeled just enough magic into his hands to make them warm to the touch, and brushed off the ice Crystals. _'That, is another thing to talk with him about in the future.'_

"Do you understand how much pain you put them both through? Do you now see, what I'm trying to tell you?" Alistair asked her, Doing his best to sound calm as his sister cried. "I'm trying to tell you, to learn sympathy." Ravel activated her wings and took off back towards camp.

"...Tear? You alright?" Alistair asked as he got close to Tearissa

"...Sh-she's r-r-right Ali… m-m-my ch-children… t-th-they'll be F-F-F-Freaks too!" She yelled dropping to her knees causing Chase's jacket to slide off her shoulders.

"...Tear, They won't be freaks, They will be like you, and look at you, You've had to raise your own brother and, well look at me, I turned out pretty alright for just five years of raising, I know your kids won't be freaks, I can practically already see their happy faces as you kiss them good night." Alistair told his sister, Doing his best to give a comforting smile. _'Sometimes, just sometimes, I wish life wasn't so cruel, that life could be picture perfect, but I know it can't… At least for me it can't.'_

"I-i… h-how d-do y-y-you know?" Tearissa asked, Looking at Alistair.

"Call it a brother knowing his sister well enough, And I saw how happy you were with Chase before you were interrupted, go and comfort him, and hold him close, You'll both feel better with someone by both of your sides." Alistair told his sister. _'Come on sis, Don't hold yourself back like this.'_

"B-But look at m-me, i-i'm a-a mess, a-a-and i-i'm h-hidious." Tearissa said, Tears still streaming down her face.

"D-Don't… think that… you are not Hideous." Chase said as he slowly snapped out of his state.

"...Sis, Go to him, and hold him close in the treeline till you both feel better, I'll be at camp, And please don't fight when you both feel better." Alistair said, Giving her a comforting smile before he started making his way back to the camp.

"W-we nee-need to leave… a-a-as soon as possible." Chase stuttered as he stood up.

"...Why say that?" Alistair asked, Stopping.

"B-because I just attracted ever demon in a four mile radius." Chase explained his stuttering going away.

"...Get my sister, And go down the river, I'll get the others and we'll grab as much as we can." Alistair told him before he activated his wings and flew towards the camp as quickly as he could.

Landing at the Camp he saw they were engaged with multiple Blood Brawlers. "Shit, **Hell Shot!**" Alistair yelled after he brought up his left hand faced his palm at a Brawler, before a blue Fireball shot out, hitting it in the face.

"You got here just in time." Lucy said dodging out the way of a Brawler.

"Yeah, And we all need to pack up as much as possible." Alistair said before firing another fireball. "And follow down river as fast as possible." Alistair said as he looked around seeing Rias running from around the Carriage.

"I've got something that can stall them." Lucy said running over to the river.

"Alistair, Riser refuses to move until he knows where your sister is!" Rias yelled before stabbing a Blood Brawler in the heart with a Rapier.

"Tell him she's down river, and if he wants a chance, Then to help us either pack up, Or kill and stall them!" Alistair yelled back before he stabbed a brawler that was charging him in the head, moving out of the way of the corpse Alistair saw six Blood Brawlers lunging at him before they pierced by spear before being blown apart by lightning. "Remind me to never make electric puns." Alistair commented, impressed.

"**GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, I OPEN THEE! AQUARIUS!**" Alistair heard Lucy yell before bright light blinded everyone.

"SHIT THAT IS BRIGHT!" Alistair yelled as he felt the burning light blind him, before eventually, Vision returned to him.

"What do you want?" Alistair saw something impossible, there was a mermaid in the water by Lucy.

"We need your help, take out those Blood Brawlers!" Lucy yelled pointing at the horde, the Mermaid scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but only because I have a hot date in a little bit." The Mermaid lifted a urn and pointed it at the Blood Brawlers before shooting out a massive jet of water shooting through almost all of them and cutting the rest in half.

"..." Alistair Didn't say a thing as he saw this. _'...I will never look at water the same way Again.'_

"Don't call me for a few days." The Mermaid said before disappearing.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Riser yelled coming around the Carriage soaking wet with water and blood, his hair almost being dyed a darker crimson then Rias' hair.

"It's Called a Bath!" Alistair yelled at him, Smiling. _'And a horrible Costume.'_

"Where's Chase and Lady Tearissa?" Rias asked running over.

"They are already moving further down the river, They figured today would've been a good day to start moving." Alistair explained. "So let's take these ten minutes, Get everyone together, and move before we run out of time." as soon as he finished speaking Ravel landed in the broken camp. _'...Oh shit the parade is here.'_

"Brother I need to tell you something." Ravel said before looking back at Alistair and flinching. "... The Devil Slayer and your betrothed are heading up the river to find a new spot for camp."

"Thank you little Sister, Everyone get this camp packed up Riser is tired of this place." Riser said crossing his arms as his peerage got to work in tearing down the small camp they had set up.

"ALISTAIR HELP!" Asia yelled running out of the treeline and hugging him. "You need to help Koneko, she got separated from me on our way back when some Blood Brawlers attacked!"

"...Alright, And where is she?" Alistair asked her.

"Back the way I came!" She pointed into the tree line. "She just told me to run!"

"I'm coming with you." Rias said twirling her Rapier a red glow coming off the blade.

"Asia, Go to Akeno and ask her how you can help us move camp, Me and Rias should be back in five minutes." Alistair told her before he got her off him, and used his wings to launch himself towards the way Asia pointed.

"These ones must be Alpha's, normal Blood Brawlers don't focus on one person." Rias said dodging a tree with a beat of her wings.

"Then tell me Rias, what plan do you have?" Alistair asked as he Kept moving, Keeping an eye on the ground below him.

"You get in close and try to draw their attention, I'll surprise them from the flank." Rias said dropping back a bit.

"And if they don't take my bait?" Alistair asked, Looking back at her.

"We'll both strike them." Rias said scanning the ground. "THERE!" She stopped pointing down at a clearing.

Alistair looked at saw Five Massive Blood Brawlers surrounding Rias' Rook Koneko, four corpses lay behind the five Brawlers surrounding her, her clothes were shredded and her arms had blood flowing from massive cuts on her shoulders leaving her arms dangling helplessly by her sides. "...Shit, Change of plans, Rias, I'll distract them, and you swoop in and get her out of here." Alistair said before he dove behind them, and fired a Hell Shot at the one in the middle. "HEY!"

Four of the Brawlers turned and began climbing the trees trying to get closer to him, while the fifth Grabbed Koneko and began opening it's maw. "...**Hellblade**." Alistair said before he channeled his hellfire into his sword, and threw his Sword as hard as he can, at the Brawler in question, Aiming for it's eye.

The blade flew true and pierced the Brawler's eye with a sickening crunch and exiting out it's jaw before Rias slammed down on top of it, driving her rapier through the top of its skull and twisting it causing the Brawler to drop Koneko as it fell to the ground dead.

"Alright, Then that just leaves them." Alistair said as he looked down at the brawlers, just as Rias picked up Koneko and left. "HAH! Fucking animals." Alistair let out with a smile before the biggest Alpha Blood Brawler Jumped up. "w-Wait wh-" Alistair was cut off when the Brawler slammed into him, sending them both tumbling to the forest ground. _"T-They can jump that high?'_ Alistair thought before his back hit a tree, hard.

Alistair groaned as he managed to push himself up and coughing into his hands as he stood straight. _'I think I broke something.'_ He thought looking down at his hands seeing scarlet blood covering them. "...y-yeah, i broke something." He said to himself as he saw all the Brawlers begin to circle him.

"...hehe… I never thought this would be the end of me." Alistair said as he fell to his knees a small smile on his face as his hands landed on the ground to keep him up. "And I'm not keen on this being it." He said before he began channeling magic into the ground, pouring as much as he could into the ground and the area around him proceeded to get hotter and hotter, the grass catching fire, The trees, dying and turning into pillars of Blue Flame before Alistair poured every ounce of his magic into the ground, and as he did that, The ground fell apart all around him, just before a huge pillar of hellfire erupted all around him, the flame incinerating everything but Alistair, before quickly dissipating. "...heh… heh, s-so I-I c-can do t-that." Alistair said as he materized his sword, and used it to push himself up, just barely standing as he looked around, seeing the damage, before he coughed hard and fell onto his knees, Just barely keeping himself from dropping by using his sword.

"ALISTAIR!"

* * *

**Fiore Wilderness**

**(After Alistair Left for Camp)**

**(Following Chase)**

"We need to move." Chase said as he approached Tearissa.

"W-Why?" Tearissa asked Chase, Wiping tears from her face.

"Because, my anger attracts Demons and with the explosive anger I had… we just need to get moving, are you okay to do so?" Chase asked picking up his jacket and offering her his hand. _'I'll let her keep this.'_

"Y-y-yeah." Tearissa said as she took his hand, helping her up to her feet before offering the jacket.

"Keep it." Chase said before sniffing the air. _'That is a lot of brawlers.'_

"...t-thank you." She said softly as she took it and put it on, before buttoning the rest of her shirt up.

"Now let's get moving." Chase said as he began a swift run in the direction they had planned out, and every few seconds he would check behind him to make sure Tearissa was still there. "They are going to be fine, we just need to find a new place to camp for a day or two."

"b-But how far d-do we have to run?" She asked him as they both ran.

"Just a mile or two, then we wait for them to catch up… If we run into any Demons let me handle them." Chase said smiling at her reassuringly. _'She needs to take a deep breath and calm down.'_

"B-but you c-can't use too much m-magic right now." Tearissa said, Doing her best to keep up with him. "H-how can you f-fight them alone?"

"That doesn't matter just focus on right now." Chase told her as he slowed down so she could keep up.

"..How d-do you think t-they are faring?" Tearissa asked as she hopped over a huge rock, and nearly fumbled.

"As much as I hate to say it, they have Riser and fifteen other Devils with them so they should be fine." Chase said as he sniffed the air. "Take a break, we are clear for now." Chase said as he slowed down and looked around.

"...w-what do you smell heading their way?" Tearissa asked as they both slowed down and sat down on a rock.

"Do you really want to know?" Chase asked looking back at her. _'It's only Brawlers… but I don't want her scared right now.'_

"...i… yes I do." She asked, Looking at him. _'I… I need to lie.'_

"About six packs of Brawlers." Chase partially lied as he walked over to the river and began drinking the cool water, turning it into what little magical energy he could. _'Man I could use some cold weather right now.'_

"...how far do you think we ran?" She asked him.

"A mile or half a mile." Chase said pausing from his drinking. "Don't worry, they will be fine."

"...Then let's keep running for another five miles, get as far from the packs as possible, then try and make a camp and wait." Tearissa told him.

"I agree we just need to fi-" Chase stopped when he saw numerous Pillars of Blue Fire blast into the air in the distance, before the entire area lit up in a blast of Hellfire. "Well call me a devil's uncle… Alistair sure did something this time."

"...h-he actually tried it…" Tearissa said to herself.

"That must have taken a good bit of his magic." Chase said staring at the dying flames. _'Pretty impressive.'_

"...It takes all of his magic." Tearissa explained. "...Alistair always wanted to know what would happen if he poured all of his magic into the ground, b-but we never let him…"

"He'll be okay, but we need to focus and get moving." Chase said looking around as he stood up. _'This is too open, but it's the only way they'll find us.'_

"...yeah, let's hurry as fast as we can." She said, Standing up. "...do you have wings?"

"No, my wings are formed only during winter." Chase said frowning. "Plus I like my feet on the ground."

"...Alright, Trust me, and grab my hands and hold on." She said, Holding out her hands as her wings Unfurled revealing a pair of bat like wings.

Taking hold of her hands Chase let out a nervous chuckle. "Hehe… up up and away?"

"Just look at my face the whole way, hold on and don't let go." She said as she guided his hands and arms to hold her in an embrace, keeping his eyes on her as they lifted from the ground and began flying… somewhere.

"D-do this often?" Chase asked nervously trying to not look left or right.

"Alistair didn't like flying at first either." She said, Giving him a warm smile before looking forwards. "Just keep looking at me, and I'll land once we should be far enough away."

"Y-you've seemed to have calmed down." Chase said smiling nervously.

"Hard not to when I'm here with you." She admitted, blushing softly. _'I… what.'_

"H-how about we pass the time with questions?" Chase asked trying to shift topics. _'I… I can't, especially not with a devil.'_

"...I'll try to answer the best I can." She told him, Her blush disappearing.

"Why didn't Alistair like flying?" Chase asked making sure not to look to his left or right.

"He had a slight fear of fire, which is kinda funny considering what magic he uses." She replied. "It wasn't until he accidentally lit his clothes on fire that he got over it… and as you saw, His wings were made of Hellfire."

Chase tried not to laugh as he imagined a younger Alistair running around on fire. "Y-your go."

"Why is your blush blue?" She asked him as he saw a cloud in the sky to cover the sun.

"I my magic has turned my blood blue… thus a blue blush." Chase said. "Why do you use Riser so much?"

"Because, I want him to just quit trying to court me." She answered, And Chase felt them slowdown from how slow the clouds behind her moved. "...why did you blush this morning?" She asked, Looking down at him.

"Gonna need to be more specific." Chase told her. _'I was blushing a lot… today.'_

"...Why did you blush when me and you were flirting to piss off Riser?" She asked again, Looking him in the eyes.

"Because I thought about what I was actually saying." Chase explained slightly blushing at the memory. _'GO THE FUCK AWAY NATURAL REACTION!'_

"...I see a spot and we should be far enough away now." She said as Chase felt his feet touch the ground.

"Thank you." Chase said feeling the heavenly feeling of ground against is shoes again. "Why did you blush?"

"...some would say I actually felt a connection." She admitted blushing before she flew towards the river.

Chase set to work building a makeshift structure without his magic. _'I need to keep what little I have incase any demons come by.'_

* * *

**Thirty minutes later.**

"I think I see them." Chase told Tearissa as he saw the Carriage approaching.

"Good… Here." She said as she got close and held out Chase's coat. "Don't want Riser to get mad."

"No keep it, I'll find another one day… plus I cannot let a lady get cold on such a night." Chase said in a humorous tone. _'I hope that brings a little cheer to this shit morning.'_

Tearissa giggled. "It's still just after noon."

"Details, Details, now put it on before I find something else I can do to piss off Riser." Chase said smiling.

"...Alright." She said, Smiling softly as she put the coat on and sat down on a nearby rock.

The Carriage came to a stop and Rias and everyone else exited the carriage as Riser's peerage hopped off the sides. _'Where's Alistair?'_

"Alistair is fine my sweet, he is just sleeping off the drain he put on himself." Riser said as he exited the carriage. "I saved him from a pack of Brawlers after his display of fire."

"...Did you now?" Tearissa said. _'You wouldn't have saved Alistair if it would have gotten you to see her… cleavage.'_

"No, Alistair passed out after he and Rias saved me from a group of Blood Brawler Alphas." The Midget said approaching Tearissa. "Asia saved Alistair."

"Thank you, For telling me the truth." Tearissa said, Getting eye level with the midget and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm Koneko, Lady Tearissa." Koneko said looking at the ground.

"Please Koneko, Call me Tearissa, I don't deserve a title." Tearissa told Koneko.

"You're more of a Lady then Miss Ravel." Koneko said looking back at the bitch. _'That burning chicken shit is on my shit list.'_

"Oh? I am?" She asked Koneko as she moved her head to look at the bitch.

"Riser may I speak to you?" Chase asked crossing his arms. "In private."

"...Riser permits this." Riser said, Looking at Chase, before walking towards him.

Chase turned and walked into the treeline and checked to make sure no one followed. "... I would like a favor and in return I will owe you a great deal."

"Oh? And what Favor does Riser have to do for a Devil Slayer?" Riser asked, Smiling cockily.

"I need you to take us to a fort that is farther up the river, it would only be a day journey by carriage instead of a six day journey." Chase explained. _'I hate this but I'll do it… we can't stay in the open anymore.'_

"Really? Just a small ride to have a Devil killer be indebted to Riser?" Riser asked, Looking at Chase. _'Something very simple… but Something you would never do otherwise.'_

"Yes, I will do one thing you ask of me… but I have limits like no murder or killing myself." Chase told him while staring down at him.

"...Fine, Riser Expects you you to tell Riser when you want to go there." Riser told Chase, Still smiling.

"And what is it you wish me to do?" Chase asked.

Riser's smile got wider. "Riser wants you, to go out there, kill Seven Collecters, and bring back their severed heads, Then Riser will take you to the fort."

"Agreed." Chase said extending his hand.

Riser looked at Chase's Hand, grabbed it and shook. "Riser wishes you Luck."

"I wish you luck with your frozen hand." Chase said pulling away from his frozen grip and walked back to camp.

Sitting down across from Tearissa and Akeno, Chase frowned. _'Fuck what did I get myself into.'_

"Chase, Are you alright?" Chase heard Tearissa's voice.

"I secured us a ride to the fort." Chase explained staring at the ground.

"What fort?" Akeno asked.

"A fort that is close to the city that you are all heading to… Chase, What price did you pay?" Tearissa said, Concern in her voice.

"I have to go find and kill seven Collecters… yay!" Chase cheered sarcastically.

"W-Wait Seven!?" Tearissa let out.

"At least I'll get a good portion of my magic back if I can kill the first one." Chase said morbidly.

"...you don't have a weapon, but your still going to go after seven Collectors?" Tearissa asked.

"Yep… wish me luck." Chase said standing up.

"Let me go with you." Akeno stood up summoning her spear.

"...Akeno, Do you know what a Collector is?" Tearissa asked.

"A Demon known for hunting humans and sowing the flesh they collect from corpses onto their tendrils." Akeno said frowning. "They are far faster than a brawler and even slightly stronger which is surprising considering they're smaller than a Brawler."

"...Then you both know how dangerous even hunting one should be when you can't tell them apart from humans when they aren't close." Tearissa said, Looking at them both.

"But I can." Chase said tapping his nose. "They smell like rotting meat… not that hard to find and not that hard to hunt once I have some decent power."

"...but fighting them even two against one, is going to be hard." Tearissa let out, Looking Chase in the eye and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"You can come if you want, but I don't think Riser would be that happy." Akeno said looking over at him.

"...it's why I'm staying here… and my brother is sleeping and needs rest, so he also can't help." Tearissa explained. "...When are you going to go out and hunt them?"

"Now." Chase said stretching. "This is when they like to hunt."

"...At least go and take my brother's sword to help you with the first one." Tearissa told Chase.

"I'll be fine Tearissa, I have just enough magic to help Akeno kill the first one and then I'll… I'll…" Chase stared through Tearissa as a memory flooded back into his mind. _'Y-you have to get over this!'_

"...Please, just take his sword if your going now without any rest." Tearissa told him, Sounding more firm.

"I'm going to be fine." Chase said walking away from the fire. _'I HAVE MY OWN DAMN POWER… Even if I have to force myself to us a part I hate.'_

* * *

**Fiore Wilderness**

"Now I want you to stay behind me, because your scent might distract me from finding the Collector's." Chase told Akeno and she slowly moved behind him keeping her spear at the ready. "Now we need to just get lucky… because where there is one… there are six more."

"You will know when one is nearby, so I'll trust you." Akeno said as Chase began sniffing the air.

"Hmm… corpse but not the right type, let's keep moving." Chase said as he stood back up and kept walking with Akeno following close at heel. _'Come on, two easily killed people right here.'_

"How will you get you magic back after we kill the Collector?" Akeno asked as Chase stepped over a low hanging cracked branch. _'Getting near a hunting ground now.'_

"I'll consume it." Chase said with disgust clear in his tone.

"O-oh." Akeno let out, before they both heard a loud snap.

"M-Mommy? D-Dad?" They both heard a little boy's voice echoed through the forest.

Sniffing the Air Chase could smell the pungent aroma of rotten fruit. "It's here."

"B-but that's a child's voice." Akeno said looking around.

"Vocal manipulation… they repeat the last thing they heard from it's last victim." Chase said before sniffing the air again trying to track it.

"Mommy I-I'm scared." A little girl's voice echoed through the forest as Chase smelled what he could assume was another Collector.

"Shit… another… and these fuckers like children." Chase growled before trying to get the scent.

"Shit… another… and these fuckers like children." Chase and Akeno heard Chase's voice say right behind them both.

Spinning Chase saw what looked like the human body, but in pieces, sections and lines missing from its body revealing muscular tendrils underneath, before the pieces of human flesh pushed outwards, Revealing more bloody, and veiny tendrils under it, and it's face was nothing more, Then a small mass, with a black void for a mouth.

Pulling Akeno Back Chase lunged at the creature slamming his fist into it's stomach region. "Shit… for got that punching these things felt weird." Chase said as the flesh around his fist began to freeze rapidly.

Suddenly, Chase felt a Veiny, Tendril made hand grab his face, and pull his fist out by pulling Chase up, and throwing him into a tree with the force of two brawlers. "Mm that hurt… I think." Chase said as he slumped out of the tree to see Akeno stabbing at the Collector only for it to suddenly grab Her spear, and let out an ear piercing inhuman scream as it pulled Akeno close.

Pushing Himself up He made a mad dash at the Collector slamming into it at full speed and sunk his teeth into the tendrils of the creature. _'Tastes worse than Master's wife.'_ Chase thought as he was flung away but tore a chunk off the creature.

Chase heard the creature let out a scream as he flung away, The scream itself sounded, Mad, and like pure evil.

"Chase It's Immune to my lightning." Akeno yelled as Chase grabbed onto a tree branch stopping him, swallowing the chunk of flesh he felt the magical energy course through his body.

"Oh I feeling mighty cold." Chase said running forward and punching the creature again but this time Ice formed over a good chunk of the creature torso, the tendrils began spasming before the part that was frozen exploded, The creature spasming as it backed away, Screaming as it struggled to stay together.

Grabbing the Collector's head Chase tore the head clean off smiling. "One down, six more to go." Chase sniffed and smelled the familiar scent of rotting fruit and soon, They both began to hear human speech, Shortly followed by inhuman screams.

* * *

**Camp**

**(Following Tearissa.)**

Distant shrieks of inhuman creatures could be heard followed by what sounded like an explosion.

"..." Tearissa didn't say anything as she heard the screams and sounds. _'...Please, please be safe.'_ She thought to herself as she sat by the fire.

"My sweet Tearissa, are you worrying about that devil slayer?" Riser asked as he walked over and sat down surprisingly on the ground.

"...Why wouldn't I?" She asked, Looking at Riser.

"Because he was made to murder our species." Riser said raising a brow. "Or do you condone the torture of humans to make Devil Slayers."

"...Riser, Just how much of our history do you actually know?" Tearissa asked Riser.

"Riser only learned what he chose to learn and that has helped him a great deal." Riser told her as his peerage member came over with a glass bottle of water.

"...Riser, Devils like us didn't used to exist, not until Lucifer came to be." She told him. "...A really long time ago, A human ventured into a forest full of evil and demons, but all of that left him alone, And once he made it to the heart of the forest, He saw a tree, a dark tree with leaves as back as the night, and he felt compelled to eat the fruit it bore." She said before another scream and explosion cut her off. "After first one, He ate another, And another, And he consumed as much as he could, feeling himself get more and more powerful, and once he had his fill he left, got the few friends he could trust, and showed them the tree, and they all had a feast of the fruit, that human's name, Was Lucifer, and that Night, the fruit corrupted him and his friends, Turning them into what We are."

"Don't believe everything they tell you as a child Tearissa, now would you like me to call of the Devil Slayer's hunt?" Riser asked.

Soon, the third scream and explosion rang out. "...No, he's about half done with the hunt." She said, Smiling softly. _'He'll make it, he figured out how to kill them.'_

"Are you sure, the Alpha Collectors can be quite mean… or so I've heard." Riser said as he opened the bottle and took a sip.

"But i've read, That a collector's strength is their weakness." Tearissa replied, looking back into the fire.

"Fine be that as it may, If the Devil Slayer comes back you and I will have to stay here for another day." Riser said standing up and wiping the dirt off himself.

"Be that as it may, Chase will come back, and he will give you those damned heads." She replied, not bothering with looking at him as she said that before another scream and explosion went off. "Three more to go, Just how much longer till you will have to fulfill your promise to the Devil killer?" She asked, Looking at him with a Raised eyebrow.

"He has until sundown, if he is not back by then with that whore… We are leaving." Riser stared her down angrily before another scream and explosion sounded.

"You, Are leaving, Not me, I am not your slave, or lover." She told him coldly.

"You need to learn your place, my kind nature is running thin so if I was in your place I would learn to accept reality." Riser to her anger clear in his tone before two screams and explosions went off.

"But here's the thing Riser, You lost, And my tolerance is running thin while my desire to show you Why My parents chose me to be the head is growing." She told him after standing up, and glaring at him.

"You will not be head of your family if you are wedd off to another Pillar Family." Riser Growled at her

"And you, Didn't read the contract carefully, It's whoever marries me, Becomes apart of My Pillar Family." She said, Glaring and smirking at him.

"Riser would have to give up his relations with his Peerage if that is true!" Riser yelled at her.

"And you never read the Fine Print." She said, Smiling Wide.

"This… Riser will not stand for this, do you know how long it to Riser to collect all of these women, each with their own personalities, body types, and hair color!?" Riser Growled stepping towards her.

"And all your missing, Is a tanned tall nerd with huge tits." She said, Giving an all knowing wink. "But then you would have to give up your collection." She said with a fake gasp.

"You will be apart of my Harem whether you want it or not." Riser said taking a step towards her.

"Oh? So your suggesting rape? How barbaric." She said, faking a look of fear. "Riser, You didn't read the fine print, but you agreed to it, if you married me, You would have to start all over again, From scratch… With my approval."

A twisted grin spread across Risers face as he looked down at Tearissa. "Not if it is from a rating game my dear."

"Oh what am I to do? I'll be out numbered and I can't use magic, Oh the humanity of your evil ways." She said, Not caring anymore and finally letting out how she feels about him, and standing up.

"And you will finally join Riser in his bed, Where, You, Belong." Riser told her

"But what will your family think? Forcing a grown woman into a fight where she is out numbered and powered? Showing them just how unfit you are to rule anything?" She replied.

"See here is the Issue, your Father has been pushing for a Rating game to finally decide this… so we and our Future children are only a matter of time." Riser said smiling. _'Oh father, You old fool.'_

"Oh? And what makes you so sure you'll win?" She asked him, Playing an innocent face. "Beating poor little me into a bloody pulp, Ruining my looks forever."

"Phoenix Tears can fix all of that Damage, so don't try to play coy." Riser told her crossing his arms.

"Mmmm, Awww, I can't wait to see your face one you see what my whip can do~" She said, Wiggling and shifting her body. "Or the face you make if I get the Devil Slayer as my queen~"

"You think that Devil Slayer would join you, he hates devils… in his sleep he whimpers about a Master and Torture!" Riser began laughing.

"Yeah, but he hates you more, and I'm sure he would love to bash that creepy face of yours~" She replied, Smiling with pure innocence. "And you should see his blush when me and him talk."

"You have voided the contract with him already haven't you, you whore." Riser growled. _'Oh, Poor Riser, Never being taught by my family's schools.'_

"No, I'm still pure and innocent like a nun, But you'll never be the one to ruin that." She replied with a smile. _'And I can do one thing, To make any man's day~'_

"And you would be going against your parents wishes." Ravel said stomping over to stand beside her brother.

"Correction, I'm going against my Father's Wishes, And he was never around much to help mother Raise me." Tearissa explained. "And I'm sure you remember your teacher Miss Emily with the bad purple wig? Guess who's her daughter?"

"Your mother leads the schools, she doesn't teach at them you idiot!" Ravel yelled at her. _'Oh, Poor little girl.'_

"Oh, But Miss Emily has my eyes, Similar face to me, or how about her charcoal eyebrows which don't match her hair? Or the fact she only taught the most expensive school, Which was on the grounds of my family's home." Tearissa replied, Staring down at Ravel. _'Learn who I am Ravel.'_

"I remember her, she would always be adjusting the wig." Rias said as she stopped snickering. _'... for someone like her, I could see myself talking to her more.'_

"Your mother refused my brother from the school, personally she clearly had favorites… I wouldn't be surprised that the only reason you were top of your class was because your her daughter!" Ravel yelled. _'Alright, Gloves come off!'_

"Actually, In terms of score, Rias got higher than me, As did my own little Brother, Oh, And your brother was refused, Because he failed the entrance exam to even get into the basic level for Flauros schooling." Tearissa replied, Smiling. "But unlike him, You passed with flying colors, So good in fact, You're family was given a discount for how good your score was."

"BUT YOUR FAMILY STILL REFUSES MY BROTHER!" Ravel yelled pushing Tearissa. _'Awww, So naive.'_

"Yeah, Because unlike every other school, we don't accept bribes, and we accept the brightest of devils, and help them better understand things." Tearissa explained. "Infact, I do believe you'll have to go back to school soon, and last I heard, Miss Emily had a special project for you, and your class involving Trees."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY SCHOOL, YOUR FAMILY REFUSES MY BROTHER, YOU REFUSE MY BROTHER, AND YOU WALK AROUND LIKE DRESSED LIKE A WELL PAID ESCORT FLAUNTING YOURSELF TO EVEN THE WORST OF THE WORST…" Ravel yelled at her.

"Oh? Do I now?" She asked, Twirling in her buttoned up shirt, shorts and Chase's Jacket. _'Mmmm, I'm going to keep this jacket, I think it looks good on me.'_

"Your even wearing that monsters jacket!" She said grabbing onto one of the few holes in the Jacket. _'Oh now she's done it.'_

Tearissa lightly slapped Ravel's hands away. "Has your mother taught you proper manners? Or should I inform Miss Emily that you need to be transferred to a different class with the other trouble makers?"

"You threaten my sister one more time and you will regret your actions!" Riser Threatened as Ravel's eyes went wide. _'Does she finally get what I can do?'_

"Oh, Look at this everyone, The two youngest of the Phoenix family, One acting like a rich man in a brothal and threatening rape, the other assualting the daughter and future head of the Flauros family." Tearissa let out, with a pure smile.

"You shut up two bit whore." Riser's queen growled as she stomped over.

"Big talk coming from a former escort in the Phoenix District." Tearissa replied, Keeping the smile as the queen backed away and the twin Nekomata stepped forward growling. "Oh, What do you know, The Phoenix District Dropouts who dropped out of Phoenix kindergarten." The twins started crying before running off. _'Easy.'_

"Stop insulting my peerage or your Precious Devil Slayer will pay for it!" Riser growled as the other peerage members went to comfort the ones who had been insulted. _'Mmmm, What a ring of sluts he has, And he isn't going to their aid.'_

"Coming from the man who paid his way to pass the worst school in the underground, I'm shocked you could make that threat and know what it means." Tearissa replied, Still smiling.

"I could burn that Jacket off you with a flick of my finger." Riser said stepping forward. _'Oh, bad move.'_

"Oh? And burn the heir of the flarous family? Assaulting what many families assume to be your fiance?" Tearissa asked. "Ruining your family's good reputation?"

"Why are you so protective of such a freak!?" Ravel yelled after finally recovering from her stupor.

"Because, Unlike your brother, He is smart enough to know when there is a boundary, he's smart enough, To know when he can't win, And he was smart enough, To get your brother, To agree to something so simple." Tearissa replied. "And unlike him, I'm sure you're smart enough to realize I have dirt, on ALL of you, Because of the horrible treatment you have all given me, so watch, What you say."

"I don't even see a reason to add you to my collection anymore, but I am forced because my reputation is forcing me to make you mine!" Riser yelled at her. "My Peerage would do anything for me, you would only be useless!"

"But here's one thing I'm completely willing to do your peerage won't." She said before bringing her hand to her face, and stuck her tongue out between two of her fingers which formed a V. "Mmmm, Maybe Chase will be lucky~"

Riser pulled his fist back and threw a punch at Tearissa only for it to be stopped by an icy hand which spread ice crystals up Risers arm, bending his arm Chase stepped into Tearissa's vision. "You threaten her like that… and I will freeze your Dick, break it off and feed it to you centimeter by pathetic centimeter." Chase pulled back tearing Riser's arm clean off, causing the man to drop to his knees and scream in pain with a surprisingly high pitched voice. "Now take only the necessary supplies to get back to the Underworld and leave her alone…"

Riser whimpered as Chase dropped the arm in the fire. "...Now." Ravel grabbed onto Riser and pulled out a small crystal which she crushed and suddenly Ravel, Riser and his peerage disappeared in a flash of red.

"...Thanks Chase." Tearissa finally said.

"Sorry, I should have jumped in sooner… I was to busy enjoying you tearing him a new asshole." Chase said smiling.

"Oh my, you really do like to play hero…" Akeno giggled as she walked over to Rias.

"Oh no, It's fine, Had he punched me, It would hurt his reputation even more." Tearissa replied with a smile.

"So what do you mean I will be lucky?" Chase asked.

"...Wait, You don't know what I meant?" Tearissa asked Chase.

"No not really, we should probably get moving." Chase flipped off the arm fire before stretching. "Been a while since I've been behind the reins."

"..." Tearissa didn't say a thing. _'...I'll show him generally what it means.'_ She thought to herself as she looked around, Looking at every girl trying to get the best possible guess for who was most likely into both worlds.

"Tearissa, Alistair's awake!" Asia yelled opening the door to the Carriage. "Where is everyone?"

"...Riser Tried To Punch Me, But Chase Stopped Him!" Tearissa explained as she walked towards the carriage. _'I'll get Akeno to help me show him, she seems like the type to swing both ways.'_

"When did he wake up?" Tearissa asked as she got close.

"Just a couple minutes ago." Asia said before going back inside.

"Ali? How are you?" Tearissa asked as she poked her head inside the carriage.

"...Honestly, Like if I drank a metric ton of beer, wine, And just Liquor in general." Alistair replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"...Good enough." SHe said as she got inside, and closed the door. "DO you know How much of a Stupid stunt you pulled by using your hellfire like that!?"

"...You know, I didn't wake up to get yelled at or nagged." Alistair replied.

"C-could you not fight?" Asia asked from the seat across from Alistair.

"...We aren't fighting Asia, She's just reminding me how she told me to Never Try what I did because of what could've went wrong." Alistair explained to Asia.

"...So you did know, And you still did it… You better have a goo-" Tearissa was in the middle of saying, Before Alistair cut her off. "There was four Alpha Brawlers surrounding me, And I'm sure I broke a rip since I was coughing up blood, The only thing I could think of doing to kill them was to try it, And it worked, I may have passed out from the pain and how much magic I put into it, but I'm alive because of it."

"You were out for a while though." Asia said looking down. "We missed a lot apparently."

"Yeah, All you both need to know, Is that Riser won't be bothering us, Anytime soon." Tearissa told them both as Alistair just remained silent.

"Sh-should I leave?"

"...Look, I still have a headache, I'll continue to sleep it off." Alistair told them both. "Tearissa, Since your older than me, please look after Asia while I recover, And she needs swimming lessons."

"I… I'm gonna stay here with you." Asia said standing up. _'Awww, She completely deserves him.'_

"...Asia, I should be fine, I just need to sleep off this headache, Plus, It's getting dark outside." Alistair told her. "Please, go out and have fun while I recover, I don't want you constantly worrying about me when I'm perfectly fine for the most part."

Looking over at Tearissa, Asia smiled before sitting down next to Alistair. "I need to stay here incase you get worse, But I'm also tired so… how am I going to sleep without you beside me?" Asia asked giving her best puppy eyes.

"I-i… uh…" Alistair let out, Blushing deeply. _'Yeah, They deserve each other.'_

"Hey Asia, Tomorrow I'm taking over as your swim coach since Alistair will have the more important job, Figuring out how to drive this thing." Tearissa told them both with a smile.

"Y-you should go get some sleep to Tearissa." Asia smiled with a glow Tearissa hadn't seen before.

"Of course, We will be leaving in a couple of days, So try to enjoy this time." She told Asia with a wink and smile before she opened the door and left the carriage, and began walking to Chase with her hands in the jacket's pockets. "Hey Chase?"

Chase turned around his face blushing blue. "H-hello."

"...What happened?" Tearissa asked, Seeing his face.

"A-A-Akeno… ex-explained what you said." Chase said his face a little Fearful.

Tearissa began to blush deeply. "O-oh… s-she did." She let out, Embarrassed. _'...That bitch… She really had to tell him? She… Clever Devil.'_

"S-so what d-do you want t-t-to talk about?" Chase asked his face turning almost bright blue.

"W-W-well i-i was g-going t-to s-sugges-suggest th-hat we stay h-here for a f-few days." Tearissa explained. "...G-give you time t-to get u-used t-to the reins a-and us time t-to calm down."

"I-I-I'm going to g-go take a sw-swim… a-and you can k-keep the jacket, you look good in it." Chase said before walking off towards the river.

"y-Yeah." Tearissa said before she walked to a nearby log, and sat down on it, Trying to get rid of her blush. _'...lucifer i'm pathetic.'_

"Your blushing twice as much then when we were at the old camp." Lucy said sitting down across from her. _'...really?'_

"...i… I don't think you would understand." Tearissa said, Taking a few deeps breaths so she wouldn't stutter.

"Your blushing over Chase." Lucy said grinning._ 'w-Wait what if he knew?'_

"...i…" Tearissa didn't know what to say, Or think. "...i-is it that obvious?"

"Your blush turned more red than his hair is white." Lucy said giggling. "Yes it is very obvious."

"...I don't know why i'm falling for him, I'm a devil, b-but he's a devil slayer… he's meant to kill me.. A-and yet.." Tearissa let out, Blushing more. _'..I...I'm falling in love with him.'_

"He's slaying your heart?" Lucy joked. _'...d-did she really just use my brother's humor?'_

"...d-did you just?" Tearissa asked, Looking at Lucy.

"Listen and answer this… why are you caring about being a Devil and him being a Devil slayer?" Lucy asked her face becoming serious.

"...t-the purpose of a devil slayer is to kill demons and devils." Tearissa responded.

"And what is the only thing he's killed since your brother's met him?" Lucy looked at the fire wincing. "Besides that."

"...demons." Tearissa answered.

"Has he tried to kill you or your family?" Lucy asked standing up.

"N-no."

"Then is he a Devil Slayer or is that his magic?" Lucy asked before walking off.

"...i-it's his magic." Tearissa said to herself as she did her best to process this. _'...c-could me and him really work?'_

"Hey Tearissa, are you alright?" Rias asked, she was carrying some firewood in her arms. _'...is she really talking to me?'_

"O-Oh, Y-Yeah, I'm alright." Tearissa said, doing her best to get rid of the blush.

Setting the firewood down Rias cleared her throat. "Riser didn't get to you?"

"No, Of course not, Quite frankly, What he did may have ruined his image if we talk about it back in the underworld." Tearissa replied.

"Yes that is quite true, his reputation as a ladies man will be ruined… especially since they will see it as you being won over by someone else." Rias sat down sighing as she did.

"Y-Yeah… His family might even disown him." Tearissa Giggled at the thought.

"Most likely not, But you and Chase will have damaged his reputation to the point he will be challenged by others in the rating games more often." Rias said playing with some of her hair.

"Yeah, and when he went back, He went with a missing arm, panicked face, No carriage, and no me." Tearissa said with a smile. "Even if I don't come back, They'll know."

"How much do you would you bet his peerage isn't sleeping with him for a while?" Rias asked giggling.

"All of my pawn pieces." Tearissa said, Giggling back.

"So… how long do you plan on staying" Rias looked down at the ground sighing. "This isn't exactly a life of luxury."

"...Honestly, I kinda prefer this life, I can see why my brother is happy with it." Tearissa admitted. _'It's the Freedom.'_

"It's almost like Freedom." Rias said smiling.

"Yeah, And no one to tell you how to dress, Act, Or do, We could all start streaking and no one but us would care." Tearissa commented with a joking smile.

"I think Akeno would enjoy that." Rias said laughing.

"Oh? So Akeno is a exhibitionist on top of her doors swinging both ways?" Tearissa asked with a raised brow.

"Exhibitionist yes… bisexual, no she only swings for the girls team…" Rias told her.

"Then Hopefully she wouldn't mind helping me show Chase what I'm willing to do." Tearissa let out without thinking.

"I don't think Chase is into that… he doesn't come across as a sexual person." Rias looked around. "I better get back to Helping Koneko, she's already jumping back to work."

"Yeah… I'm going to go get some sleep early, Have a nice night Rias." Tearissa told Rias as they both got up, Rias left towards Koneko. _'...Yeah, Sleep is what I need.'_ Tearissa thought to herself as she walked towards the closet comfy looking tree, Climbed it, and got on the biggest branch, which just so happened to have more branches next to it. _'There we go.'_ She thought as she stretched a bit, and closed her eyes while laying down on the branch. _'...no wonder Alistair does this.'_

* * *

**New Campsite**

"Hey, time to wake up Tearissa." She felt someone gently shaking her right shoulder.

"...who?" She let out as she opened her eyes and looked to her right seeing Chase hanging from a tree branch.

"Riser." He said smirking.

"...If that were the case, Then I am blind." Tearissa replied, Giving him a warm smile.

"I made breakfast, grab it while it's hot cause Alistair keeps asking for fourths." He said before dropping down to the ground and running over to the fire.

"...Course he is." She let out with a smile before she got off the tree branch, Landing, and stretching, And looked around she saw everyone crowded around the fire, Rias and Akeno off to the side talking, Asia and Koneko were sitting beside each other eating quietly, and Alistair was annoying Chase for more food. "No Alistair, you've already had three plates this is for your sister."

"...Oh fine… Then do you mind telling me where we are heading?" Alistair asked him as Tearissa walked over.

"A nearby fort." She answered.

"Here you go." Chase handed Tearissa a plate with eggs and ham on it. "Imagine my surprise to find a cold Lacrima keeping a hold bunch of food nice and fresh."

"Yeah, Imagine my surprise that Riser hasn't come back at all." She said, Taking a bite out of the ham. "You probably scared him completely." She said with a smile.

"We shouldn't have to deal with him for a while, but I would prepare in case he comes back pining for you… or demanding you bend." Chase said as he took some bacon and ham from the skillet hanging over the fire.

"Well, While I go eat, Do explain to him why we are going to the fort." She told him before she walked away towards the log Asia and Koneko were sitting at. "Hey Asia, How's breakfast?"

"It's good, Chase is really good at cooking… It's better then burnt fish." Asia said looking over at Alistair.

"Anything is better than burnt fish… Besides Raw fish." She said with a smile. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Oh no I don't." She said scooting over.

"Thank you Asia." Tearissa said with a smile.

"So do you know where we are going today?" Asia asked before eating some eggs.

"We will be here for a couple of days." Tearissa replied, Eating more of her ham. "Just so we can all wind down and relax from how stressful yesterday was… And you might like where we will end up going."

"ALISTAIR GIVE ME BACK MY BACON!" Tearissa heard Chase yell.

"...And I am not shocked." Tearissa said as she turned her head to see the commotion.

Chase was chasing Alistair around as Alistair was shoving bacon into his mouth from the plate he had clearly stolen from Chase. "I swear I will force you to swim in water I consider cold!"

"..pft." Terissa let out, Nearly laughing at the cartoonish sight.

Asia was laughing so hard she almost dropped her plate causing Koneko to catch it. "S-sorry."

"Thanks for catching it Koneko, I was afraid I would have to sacrifice my plate." Tearissa said, Smiling warmly.

"Don't want your boyfriend's hard work to go to waste." Koneko said dryly as she handed Asia her plate back.

"...You were awake last night, Right?" Tearissa asked, Looking at Koneko.

"You were pretty loud…" Koneko said before shoveling some bacon into her mouth.

"...No wonder My brother called you a Loli." Tearissa replied. _'Come on, Leave.'_

"...whatever." She said before eating the last of her food and getting up and walking away.

"So is it true… do you like Chase?" Asia asked with innocence in her eyes.

"...i...I do." Tearissa answered.

"A-Are you being… shy like I was?" She asked setting her plate down and turning to me. _'More than you know.'_

"...Yeah, But I'll handle it my own way." Tearissa said, eating her eggs.

"...I was hoping I could help you… since you helped me." Asia said frowning. _'Jeeze, Even when she frowns it's cute.'_

"...The only thing I did, Was tell you how babies were made." Tearissa responded.

"The whole thing gave me the courage to sleep with him last night." Asia said as she stood up. "Sorry I need to go clean off my plate."

"...it's fine, Go on and clean it off and once I'm done with mine then we can really get started." Tearissa told her, Giving her a warm smile, looking over at Rias and Akeno she saw Rias waving her over. "I'll meet you by the river." She told Asia as she stood up and walked over to Rias. "Yes Rias?"

"I wanted to see how you slept." Rias said as she set down her plate.

"...I slept in a tree." Tearissa said, Just before finishing her eggs.

"...You seemed quite happy about your wake up call." Akeno said smiling.

"Of course I am, I got to find out why my brother loved trees so much." Tearissa replied, Smiling brightly.

"Mmm, so is Chase going to be lucky?" Akeno asked a slightly perverted grin on her lips.

"Oh? So your door does swing that way?" Tearissa asked, Giving Akeno a lustful look. _'Don'tcallmybluffdon'tcallmybluff.' _Akeno took her hand and gave her index finger a gentle suck before letting go.

"Maybe if you can convince Chase." Akeno said smiling as she grabbed her plate and got up leaving Rias and Tearissa alone. _'...Convincechaseconvincechase.'_

"I haven't seen her like that in a long time." Rias said as she ate her eggs.

"...Yeah, her door swings both ways." Tearissa said. "And I'm fine with that… Makes it more fun."

"Hey Tearissa, would you like to train later?" Chase asked as he came by taking her and Rias' plates.

"Mmmm, Sure, but after I'm done helping Asia." She said as she began walking to the river. "Oh, I believe Akeno wanted to speak with you about something." She said before leaving for the river.

* * *

**(Following Chase)**

Shrugging Chase walked over to the sink attached to the side of the carriage where Akeno was washing her plate. "Hey Akeno, Tearissa told me you wanted to speak with me about something." Akeno paused setting her plate aside before a small smile spread across her lips.

"Yes I was wondering if we could go swimming together again." Akeno said taking the plates from Chase's hands.

"Are you sure, last time I was worried I hurt you." Chase stiffened when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please… that was the most liberating night I've had." Akeno said, looking at her he saw an actual genuine smile on her face and not the usual fake smile. "I would love to have another night in the water with you."

"I… I guess that would be okay." Chase said as he felt his scars burn on his body. _'If I'm helping her… I will sacrifice my comfort.'_

"Thank you!" Akeno wrapped him in a hug causing Chase's scars to burn.

"I'll see you tonight." Chase said as Akeno released him, Chase walked off towards the river and heading the opposite direction of Asia and Tearissa. _'This is insane… First Akeno… then Tearissa… and now Akeno again, why can't I catch a break… I JUST WANT TO FUCKING HAVE SOME SANITY IN MY LIFE!'_

'_All I want to do is just find a objective… something to fucking following!'_ Chase punched the ground causing small ice crystals to form on the sand. _'Fuck it… I'm taking a nap.'_ Chase walked up to a tree and laid against it closing his eyes. _'She'll wake me when she's ready to train.'_ Chase slowly drifted to sleep and for once did not have a nightmare.

* * *

**River**

Chase soon began to feel something wet poking him. "Mmm… stop… I don't want to wake up." Chase groaned shifting to his side.

"Get up, Or else." Chase heard as whatever poked him kept poking.

"Or.. else what… you smell like charcoal." Chase murmured ignoring the poking.

"...Then this." The voice said before Chase felt something nuzzle into his neck, and it was warm, and soft.

"Mmm… warm." Chase said relaxing slightly. _'Where did something so warm come from?'_

"...Are you going to get up now? Or am I going to have to do something worse?" He heard as whatever nuzzled him left.

"Fine fine." Chase said before sitting up and stretching. _'Got I feel like something stabbed me in the back.'_ Opening his eyes Chase saw Tearissa sitting in front of him, her hair still kinda wet.

"Good morning sleepy head." She told him with a warm smile.

"D-Did you…" Chase stammered thinking back to earlier. _'No she wouldn't I mean we were just doing that stuff to piss Riser off…'_

"Did I what?" She asked, Tilting her head.

"Nevermind, what would you like to do, I know meditation won't help your magic pool… but it can still help sharpen the mind." Chase said smiling nervously.

"...well… I do want to discuss something." She said after a few seconds.

"Oh, go ahead." Chase said leaning back against the tree. _'...Please be normal.'_

"...I don't have anyone but myself in my peerage, and ever since last night and Riser threatening a Rating game, I've been thinking, who would be best suited to be my first member… I was wondering if you wanted to be that first member." She asked him, Blushing slightly.

"Wait… your peerage… I don't know couldn't you find someone far more better suited for this?" Chase asked as he stood up, his eyes widening in shock. _'Why me… I'm just a useless Devil Slayer.'_

"Chase, it isn't about power, or skill… it's about trust and how I feel." Tearissa replied slowly standing to her feet she looked him in the eyes.

"And what is it you Trust and Feel about me?" Chase asked as he felt something drift into the back of his mind. _'...She is asking to make me a full devil.'_

"The moment you save me from getting hit from Riser, I knew I could trust you with anything, without even knowing me for more than a day, you came to my aid, Even after I attacked you when we first met, and how we played off each other as if we had known each other for years… I felt like we made a connection." Tearissa admitted, the blush staying.

'_I admit… I feel this connection to her but… I need to know more.'_ Chase took a deep breath. "And what is this connection?"

"...everyone keeps telling me that I'm falling for you… they are basically telling me I'm falling in love with you." She admitted, Her blush growing. "...a-and i think they are right."

"I… I don't want to call them wrong… I feel a connection to you as well, but I was train… no created to hunt your Race." Chase looked down at the ground between them taking a shaky breath.

"...if you truly believed that, you would've killed my brother the moment you had the chance, You would've killed us all in our sleep, you would've let Riser hit me." She answered him.

"Th-then why does this feel… so right… but so wrong?" Chase asked as his hands and arms began to shake in fear. _'I… I don't want to… hurt them… but… what if I do.'_

"...i-it's what I asked on the beach, r-remember?" Tearissa asked him.

"I… I need an answer, I've never jumped into things blind without some thought." Chase said to himself looking at his shaking arms.

"...w-what about when you saved me from Riser? w-what was going through your mind?" She asked him.

"N-nothing… I-I just wanted to protect you." Chase said finally looking back up to see tears in her eyes.

"...a-and why did you?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"I… I don't know… I don't know this feeling is o-or is e-even wha-what it's called." Chase leaned forward taking her hand in his. "It's… it's like I would do anything to see you or, to fight my last breath… just to keep you safe."

"...kiss me, and tell me how you feel." She finally told him, blushing like mad.

The two embraced each other lips meeting for the first time, in a world of magic and Demons calling something magical seems plain, but to them it didn't seem magical… it fit together perfectly, pulling apart the both sucked in breaths of fresh air and only one word flashed in the back of Chase's mind… one he thought he had forgotten both the name meaning to. "I… I love you."

"I love you too Chase." Tearissa said before she nuzzled into his chest, and Chase felt how warm she was compared to him.

"Y-You're quite warm." Chase said as he rubbed his hand gently on her forearm and Chase took in her scent but also another's. _'Alistair… why am I not surprised.'_

"And your q-quite cold… but i l-love the cold." She admitted, Holding herself close to Chase.

"(Your brother is here.)" Chase told her chuckling slightly.

"(Then shoot a chunk of ice through the branch he's on.)" Tearissa told him, Giggling softly.

"(My magic doesn't work like that… unless you want me to blow out your ear drum.)" He smiled as for once… Chase truly felt happy. _'As much as I would like to stay here… I don't like uninvited guests.'_

"(I'm the one without magic… But I have to ask… was that a yes?)" She asked softly.

"(Yes… I'll join your peerage.)" Chase said Separating from her to see a bright smile, The brightest he's ever seen. _'That… is the brightest smile, I think I'll ever see a devil make.' _"(So what are my benefits?)"

"(Besides getting to see the girls?~)" She whispered, moving her arms under her breasts to show them off more.

"(As… much as I would love to… I don't think I want to go that far yet.)" Chase whispered nervously.

"(It's fine Chase, Just let me know when~)" She whispered in his ear, Before walking away. "After supper i'm going to make you my queen piece, Are you fine with that?"

"The second most powerful piece? I think I'll be at home with that." Chase said smiling before frown. "What do you want me to do with Akeno… I was supposed to help her tonight."

"...How about I join you both?" She asked, Turning around.

"I don't know if she would be okay with that… we kind of dip into her past." Chase said walking over to her and following.

"And? It'll be all three of us, Having fun together alone in a nice cold River." Tearissa explained. "No dark past needed."

"Wait… so earlier were you trying to get me and Akeno together tonight?" Chase looked at the water remembering the first night Akeno and he were in the water.

"Mmmm, I would rather leave you guessing, but to give some clarity, both my, and her door swing both ways." She replied. "Of course, I do have to help Asia get more confident tonight as well… oh so many things on the list."

"Too bad… you might not be tall enough to get them done." Chase said as they arrived back at camp.

"Mmmm, How about this, I'll make you my queen before supper, help Asia just after supper, And join you both after about twenty minutes of helping her." She told him as she walked towards the carriage. "Which, That reminds me, It's almost time for supper."

"Please don't start going around asking for 'your Queen' or you'll be regretting it." Chase said as he followed her.

"I won't, Now, Let's hurry up so you can get started on supper." She said.

"Hungry?" Chase asked as they entered the Carriage with Chase having to turn his head side. "This thing was not built for someone of my height… looks like it was built for someone with an ego the size of the river outside." looking around Chase saw a bed with a dresser at its foot and even a dinner table. "Remind me to steal things from him more often."

"Trust me, I will." Tearissa said as she walked to the bed, Got on her hands and knees and reached under it, and pulled back, Revealing a book, standing back up Tearissa opened the book, and moved through some of the pages, before a glyph appeared above the book, and what looked like a Queen Chess piece formed above the glyph. "...There is it."

"A Devil Slayer becoming a full on Devil… irony." Chase said as she slipped the book back under the bed, he awkwardly took a step back as she stood up. _'The only thing running through my mind right now is if she slept in the same bed as him.'_

"Yeah, And a Devil and Devil Slayer being in love, Even more irony." She stated as she looked down at the queen piece in her hands.

"Why so hesitant?" Chase asked looking at the Evil piece which seemed to glow a blue aura.

"...More nervous… I haven't done this before… or even really thought about doing it." She admitted to him. "...it's kinda scary in a way."

"Then sit down, we don't have to do this right now." Chase said gesturing to the table and chairs behind him. "We have plenty of time, and dinner can wait." Chase pulling out a chair for her.

"...And… Well, Other high class devils usually reincarnate the dead or dying." Tearissa started as she took a seat in the chair.

"And your reincarnating someone who is willing and in… less than perfect health." Chase joke as he moved around in front of her and crouched down.

"...Far less than perfect." She joked back, Giving him a smile.

"Exactly, I mean you could punch me and I wouldn't even feel it… well maybe nobody would." Chase grinned chuckling. "Kinda hard to feel a feather."

"...What do you think will happen after your reincarnated? With how you feel things i mean." She asked Chase, Her smile disappearing.

Chase looked down at his body sighing. "It'll stay the same… My Master taught or tortured me to the point I would never feel anything the same, like when I touch your hand." Chase took her empty hand in both of his. "You feel a cool touch, gentle and caring… I feel a burn like a fire being held up to my throat, so it is not just physical… it's also mental… I've proven him wrong in being his weapon… but his marks linger on my body so even if it can heal the wounds and scars… it won't heal trauma."

"...Well… then I have to ask… Are you ready?" She asked, Looking into Chase's eyes, Chase smiled placing his hand over the one holding the piece.

"I'm ready… but you are not." Chase said. "You're still hesitant."

"...Of course I'm nervous, The impossible is sitting right in front of me." She said, Giving him a smile.

"You are sitting here with me holding your hands." Chase lifted them up smiling. "In a world that is dominated by demons, where devils are considered myth with Angels and even fallen angels considered impossible… now tell me what is impossible?"

Tearissa smiled, and giggled softly. "Leg go of my hand, and hold still already." She told him, Smiling.

"As the lady wishes." Chase said letting go of the hand holding the piece but keeping hold of the other. "But only because she's so nice."

"Please, You jest." She said, Before poking Chase's forehead with the index finger of the hand holding the Piece, And soon, A glyph appeared in front of Chase , A book at the center, Tearissa opened the book and placed the Piece inside of it, suddenly there was a flash of blue light, and once the light disappeared, the book and glyph was gone.

"That feels different." Chase said as he felt a flow of energy along his body and travel to his center absorbing the magic causing a flash of pain to spark from his heart, Chase let go of Tearissa's hand and gripped his chest breathing heavily. "I-it's got a kick."

"c-Chase!?" Tearissa let out as she placed her hands on him. "W-What's wrong!?"

"Heh… it's expanded MMMMM!" Chase groaned in pain as another flash came from his heart. "M-my magic… pool to early."

"W-Wwhat does that mean?" She asked, As she moved to comfort Chase in a hug.

"Its, like when you over tax your muscles yo-AAAAAAAAAH!" Chase screamed as it felt like his heart was being torn apart. "Okay… maybe… i-It's a little worse… than that." Chase said as he felt his magic center expand.

"a-Alright." She said as she kept him in the hug, Holding him as close as she could. "If that's the case, then just wait, and breath."

"Y-your.. Brother is probably mmmm… trying to figure out what's happening." Chase said chuckling before groaning at the pain of his magic center expanding again. _'Why is it doing this… I don't feel myself changing at all.'_

"Just keep breathing, In and out, Long deep breaths." She told him, Hugging as tight as she could.

"Y-your making it hard." Chase said taking in a sharp breath as the energy dissipated and his Magic center stopped expanding. "I-It's over."

"...Are you sure?" She asked Chase, Still holding onto him.

"You… you can let go." Chase said taking in a breath of air before chuckling. "Unless you decide not to."

"...No, it feels nice to hug something so cold." She admitted as she held onto him. _'I'm going to hate this joke if it backfires.'_

"There's a bed over there." Chase joked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"When you put it like that, Maybe I'll go lower for you~" Tearissa replied into Chase's ear.

"You are definitely a devil." Chase said chuckling. _'She might kill me from embarrassment.'_

"Yeah, And your the devil Slayer, So why don't you slay me in bed~?" She said, Her hot breath on his ear.

"Because, if we don't get up your brother may cook." Chase threatened with a smirk.

"...His cooking isn't That bad." She replied. "Just unique."

"Listen, we can lay down and sleep if you want… but that's as far as I'll go." Chase said his tone serious. _'I don't want to do that… even if it's her.'_

"No, It's fine, If you want to cook, Then you can go cook." She said as she began to let go.

Chase stood up bringing them both to their feet and kissed her. "Once I'm… in a better state of mind, maybe we can share more than just a kiss." Chase let go and exited the Carriage.

**(following Alistair)**

"...Five… Four… Three… Two… one… annnnd." Alistair let out before the door to the Carriage opened. _'Damn… Off by a minute.' _Chase walked out and began gathering together cooking supplies.

"Hey Chase, How was it?" Alistair asked once Chase got close to Alistair's tree.

"Painful." Chase said as he set everything up. "Mind lighting the fire?"

"Sure, but I didn't mean joining her, I meant admitting what we all knew." Alistair said as he hopped out of the tree. _'Man I wish the Underworld had more of these.'_

"What do you mean?" Chase asked as Alistair lit a log on fire.

"...Chase, I knew both you and my sis liked each other, I'm sure Lucy knew, Rias, Akeno, And Koneko." Alistair explained. "And honestly, I'm fine with that."

"...You have no issue?" Chase asked as he added some oil to the pan.

"Yeah… Just don't break her heart, Or else." Alistair warned, Wearing a smile.

"Your threatening something designed to kill you… smart." Chase said laughing slightly.

"And your laughing even though you most likely saw what I did before passing out yesterday." Alistair replied as he stood up and cracked his neck.

"I'm more afraid of your sister." Chase said as he checked the pan's heat.

"A-Alistair?" Turning Alistair saw Asia. "C-could we go swimming together?"

"...Chase, Food should be ready when?" Alistair asked Chase. _'...Why do I have a hard time saying no to her?'_

"Bout an hour or two, I'm only making something simple." Chase said waving him off. "Go swim."

"...Well, We have about an hour Asia." Alistair told her, With a small smile.

"y-Yay!" Asia let out as the two began walking towards the river. _'Where is this coming from?'_

"Asia, Mind telling me what this is about?" Alistair asked just before they both turned and walked further down.

"Oh, I-I wanted to show you how much better I've gotten with swimming." She told him as they both walked. "...p-plus Tearissa told me we might be going somewhere that might not have a pool… s-so i figured we could both enjoy i-it while it lasts."

"Alright, So, Why the pond portion of the river?" Alistair asked as they both stopped by the pond that was pretty deep.

"...b-because I want to prove something." Asia said as she began to take off her green long Sleeved shirt.

"...Prove what?" Alistair asked as she got the shirt off. _'Why do I always feel… Strange around her?'_

"...T-that I can swim." Asia told him as she began to take off her White pants.

"...Not really much to prove there." Alistair commented with a smile as he looked away and took off his coat. "But whatever floats your boat." He said as he placed it on the ground, Neatly folded, And soon took off his black T-Shirt. "...You know, At first I was worried Traveling in a big group would make me feel out of place."

"R-Really?" Asia asked just after Alistair heard a small splash.

"Yeah, I've been a social shut in all my life, No friends, Not really much of a caring family." He said as he got his pants off. "But the more we stay with them, The less out of place I feel." He said as he turned around and walked towards the small pond, Seeing Asia swimming. "And it seems my sister is a far better teacher then m-" Alistair said just before Asia dove into the water. "...Yeah, Better." He said before he hopped in, and already the water reached his neck. _'Wow, She really did placed her in the deep end if she taught her here.'_

Alistair smiled as he relaxed in the water, Before he felt water splash his face just as he closed his eyes. "...Really?" He asked as he wiped his eyes and saw Asia just a few feet from him. "You do know throwing water on fire can be bad right?" He asked with a smile.

"I-i uh." Asia let out before she dove back into the water.

"...Jeeze my sister works fast." Alistair commented as he walked towards the center of the pond, Swimming as the water got higher and began channeling magic, Just a small amount as the water began to heat up, soon reaching the temperature of a hot tub. "Far better." Alistair let out as his body began to relax in the heat, And he laid back in the nice hot water, Enjoying it. _'...I miss hot baths.'_

"A-Alistair?" Asia asked Alistair.

"Yeah?" Alistair asked as his whole body felt like it was in heaven… for lack of a better word. _'Man I love my magic.'_

"D-did you heat up the water with magic?" She asked him, Making him smile wide. _"Oooooh yeah.'_

"Yeah, Figured I would try it again… and man I missed this feeling." Alistair admitted, Before something jumped ontop of him, Forcing him down into the water. _'WHATTHEFUCK!?' _He thought as he quickly swam back up in a panic, before he heard Asia laughing. "...You had to do it." He asked as he turned and saw Asia laughing cutely.

"S-sorry Alistair." She got out during her laughing fit, Just before Alistair splashed a whole bunch of water onto her. _'Not as sorry as she's going to be._

"Gotcha." He said with a smile before She splashed back, Getting water in his mouth. "Augh, It got in my mouth." Alistair let out before splashed more water back, Only to see Asia was missing. _'...Cute tiny blonde missing in water… Oh n-'_ his thoughts were interrupted by something grabbing onto his back and climbing up him, Before he heard Asia giggle as he tried swimming to get her off. _'DAMNIT! SHARK MODE HELP ME!'_

"Weee!" She let out in joy as Alistair did his best to swim and get her off, Before he dove down, But he still felt Asia holding on tight as he dove back up and got surfaced. "Weeee!" She let out after taking a breath. _'...Why is she so cute?'_

"...You have a strong grip, You know th-" He was in the middle of saying before she climbed higher and got on his shoulders, and Alistair felt something press against his neck.

"Mush!" Asia let out. "And gallop my stead!" She said just before Alistair dove back down. _'Getoffgetoffgetoffegetoff.'_

"OH lucifer." Alistair let out after he surfaced again. "You… Have a really strong grip… Too strong for something so small and cut-" Alistair cut himself off from that last word and began swimming for the shore.

"W-Wait, w-what was that?" Asia asked as she got off Alistair.

"I think I heard Chase say supper was ready." Alistair lied quickly as he got out.

"O-oh okay." Asia said.

"Hey, If we get our own place, and if it has a pool, I'll heat it up every time, Deal?" Alistair asked, Looking down at her as he got to his feet.

"Deal." Asia said as she began swimming to shore. _'...So cute.'_

"...I'll go take a nap in a tree, you can keep swimming if you want." Alistair said as he walked towards his clothes.

"No I need to eat." She said before mumbling something as she got out of the water.

"What was that?" Alistair asked as he got his pants on. "I heard some mumbles."

"N-nothing." She said as she began putting on her pants.

"You stuttered." Alistair said as he put his shirt back on.

"Hey you two coming to eat or what?!" They heard Chase yell.

"...Eh, I'll eat after my nap, Go eat Asia, I'll be fine." Alistair said just as he put his coat on. "I'll be napping in my new favorite tree."

Asia slipped on her shirt and grabbed her shoes before running off towards camp.

**(Following Tearissa.)**

Chase came back sitting down next to Tearissa, picking up his plate he laughed. "They must be having a lot of fun."

"Yeah, The splashing and wees are the give away." Tearissa said with a smile.

"Nah… couldn't be." Chase said grinning.

"What couldn't be?" Tearissa asked, Looking at him.

"One day little Alistair's gonna grow up… and so is Asia." Chase said as he sliced off a piece of steak. "And maybe I will… after all I am a child in a man's body."

"...But Alistair is Eighteen and Asia is Sixteen." Tearissa said looking at Chase.

"So they have to wait two years… they'll be fine." Chase said before putting the piece in his mouth. "So why did you tell Riser you would eat a woman out?"

"Because, No one in his peeriage from what I noticed, Swings both ways." Tearissa explained with a smile. "Can you see how much of a slap to the ego that must be? To know you will never get the best experience a guy can get?"

"He could pay for it." Chase said after swallowing.

"Yeah, but that would ruin his image of the perfect playboy, Just his queen being a former Escort hurts." Tearissa said with a smile before looking down at her plate.

"...Thinking about how far you would go makes me… a little afraid." Chase said the air becoming colder.

"...Afraid about what?" Tearissa asked, Looking back at him seeing a blue blush on his cheeks. "Don't worry, I'm more of the, (Service type.)" She said, Whispering right into his ear.

"Oh Lucifer… when did this happen." Akeno said as she sat down in front of them.

"Depends, What are you talking about?" She asked, Smiling as she looked at Akeno.

"You making him your queen piece." Akeno said smiling.

"About an hour before he finished making dinner." Tearissa replied, Winking.

"And your relationship?" Akeno said slyly.

"Maybe you'll get to see~" Tearissa said, Poking her tongue through her fingers which formed a V, Akeno began to blush slightly as Chase remained oblivious as he continued eating his food. _'I have an idea.'_

Tearissa smiled, got up and walked over to the log Akeno was sitting on with a sway to her hips, looking at Akeno with lust in her eyes, Akeno's smile changed from cheerful to lustful as Tearissa sat down next to her "(Tell me, Just how much your willing to go~)" Tearissa asked, pressing against Akeno closely, her breath hot on Akeno's ear as she whispered. _'Let's see what she knows~'_

Akeno wrapped an arm around Tearissa's waist pulling her closer as she brought her mouth close to her ear. "(Far enough to do this.)" She said before biting down gently on Tearissa's earlobe. _'Mmm, Girl knows her stuff~'_

"Mmmm~ Chase~?" Tearissa asked, Trying to get Chase's attention. _'Come on~ Most guys like this~'_

"Hmm… yeah?" Chase said looking up from his plate.

Tearissa smiled, Before she looked back to Akeno, Cupped the bottom of Akeno's chin with her right hand, Then pulled her in close, Kissing Akeno Passionately. "I… um… would you like some time alone." Chase asked an almost whimper to his voice, Only for Tearissa to deepen the kiss more as Akeno began sliding her empty hand up her leg. _'Mmmm, Really knows her stuff.'_ Tearissa thought as she kept the kiss going, her left hand roaming Akeno's clothed body and Akeno's hand going up Tearissa's shirt.

"I-I''m going to go for a swim." Chase said getting up and starting to walk past them.

Just as Chase left, Tearissa pulled out of the kiss, a thin strand of saliva between the two as she pulled away. "...w-wow."

"Mmm, you taste like cherries." Akeno said giggling as she removed her hand.

"...So share him?" Tearissa asked with a slight blush.

"...I don't think he wants to be shared." Akeno said her blush massive.

"We won't know unless we ask~" Tearissa said, Smiling at Akeno. _'Mmm, Now I want her~'_

"And what if he doesn't." Akeno asked as she released Tearissa from the half hug and putting some space between them.

"Mmmm… Then I'll ask him if I can have you~" Tearissa replied, Smiling.

"I think I could enjoy that." Akeno said winking.

"Mmmm, Should we help him get used to two girls wanting him?" Tearissa asked Akeno, Winking back.

Akeno's demeanor change as if she realised something. "O-oh no…"

"What?" Tearissa asked, Her smile going away. "What's wrong?"

"During the first time we swam together he talked about trauma… he was helping me try to get over mine." Akeno said blushing slightly. "But, he said his was different and I think I know what it is."

"...Tourture?" Tearissa asked Akeno.

"Sexual abuse." Akeno said with wide eyes. "W-we've been torturing him…"

"...oh no." Tearissa said, Looking down. "...i… do you want to go talk to him?"

"He is apart of your peerage… shouldn't you do it?" Akeno asked hesitation clear in her tone.

"...I'm the one who started this… plus, you do look better." Tearissa replied. "...Should we both talk?"

"He and I were going to swim tonight… if we still are going to swim, maybe you could join us." Akeno said grabbing her plate and stand up.

"..I would love to, but it will have to be after I help Asia with some confidence training." Tearissa told Akeno, Smiling.

"I'll see you tonight then." She said before leaving.

"..." Tearissa, Looked around to see Asia sitting on a log staring down at her plate and slowly eating her food with a massive blush on her face.

"...Are you alright Asia?" Tearissa asked, Looking at her.

"Y-yeah."

"Are you sure?" Tearissa asked, Standing back up. "Your blushing."

"Wh-why did you do that with Akeno?" Asia asked her stare remaining on her plate.

"I kissed her." Tearissa replied as she walked over to Asia's log, And sat down. "And I wanted to Tease Chase a bit."

"He didn't seem to like it." She said.

"No, I thought he might've… But I'm sure it will be fine, How was your swim with Alistair?" Tearissa asked Asia.

"Oh it went well, we played for a while and he even let me climb on his back!" Asia looked up with a large smile on her face.

"Oh? And how did you sit on his back?" Tearissa asked, Giving her a warm caring smile.

"He swam around and I wrapped my legs around his stomach holding on." Asia's smile grew.

"Ahh, So that's where the Wees came from." Tearissa said, Booping Asia's nose and giggling. _'She's cute.'_

"Yep." Asia giggled.

"So where is my little brother?" Tearissa asked, Looking around. "Wait, Let me guess, That tree over there?" She asked, Pointing at a tree by the carriage.

"Yeah he wanted to take a nap." Asia said looking over at a tree. "Are you going to teach me today?"

"Hmmm Hm, Wanna go right now? Or after you've relaxed?" Tearissa asked Asia. _'I wanna pinch her cheeks!'_

"Yeah, I want to be here when he wakes up." Asia said standing up.

"Alright, Meet me by the pond when your ready, Alright?" Tearissa asked Asia, Standing up alongside her.

"Okay." She said as she picked up her plate.

Tearissa smiled as she walked to the river, Then walked down it, soon she came across the pond, Sitting down on a nearby rock, She looked up into the sky, Seeing it slowly become night as she waited.

"I'm here." Asia said, turning Tearissa saw she was waving before she tripped and fell flat on her face. "Ow."

Tearissa giggled. "Alright, Are you ready for me to help you get some confidence?" Tearissa asked Asia as she recovered. _'Ohhhhh that fall was so cuuuute.'_ She cooed on the inside as Asia walked over.

"Yeah, b-but why the pond?" Asia asked her, Tilting her head.

"First, Let's both get in, Alright?" She asked Asia as she took off her jacket.

"Oh, a-alright." Asia said as she walked a bit towards the Pond and began to undress down to her underwear. "Will it be cold?" Asia asked as Tearissa got down to her underwear.

"Yeah, but it's probably better, Now, Let's go in!" Tearissa let out as she ran and jumped, Landing in the center of the pond, and soon, She surfaced, Seeing Asia climbing down into the pond. _'Alright, Step one is done.'_ She thought to herself as she swam, Then Walked over to Asia. "Alright, Asia, Close your eyes, And don't open them Till I tell you, Alright?"

"A-Alright, But why?" Asia asked as she closed her eyes

"Just trust me." Tearissa said as she turned Asia around. "And just relax, I'm not going to hurt you." She told Asia as she began to slowly take off Asia's bra. _'Nice and slow, Slow and steady.' _She thought before she got it off, and flung it onto the shore. "Alright, There, Now keep them closed just a bit longer." Tearissa said as she began to take off her bra. _'...No one but mother has seen me without my bra.' _She thought to herself as she got it off, and flung it to shore.

"T-t-Tearissa? c-Can I open my eyes n-now?" Asia asked Tearissa.

"Yes you can." Tearissa told her, Before Asia turned around, And immediately blushed and looked away. "Asia, What I want you to do, Is get used to someone seeing you without it and vice Versa, Alright?" Tearissa asked, before eventually Asia looked back at her.

"A-alright… a-and thi-this helps m-me how?" She asked, Still blushing like mad.

"Because, The more you get used to someone seeing you with out, The more brave you should become when it comes to some things, plus, I can teach you a few things since you've only been a devil for about a month." Tearissa said as she pulled Asia to the center of the pond. "First things first, I've noticed you've been eating more, Care to explain?"

"We… w-well I'm small and short… t-t-the only way I'll get b-b-b-bigger and taller is if I eat m-more." Asia explained blushing.

"Mmmm, I'm guessing you meant these." Tearissa said, Poking Asia's Breasts, Causing her to blush. "Which don't worry, Your still young and have time to develop, Plus, Reincarnated devils tend to get, Bigger after a month of being a devil." She said, Pinching Asia's Nipples." So these should grow." She said, Pulling to give emphasis, Before letting go.

"M-W-wait really?" Asia let out, Blushing still as she looked at her breasts.

"Yep, They will grow, So don't worry if you think you aren't big enough." Tearissa said Smiling. "Now, How do you feel without a bra? A bit more free?" She asked, For Asia to look at her and nod softly. "Does it feel nice to not have one on?"

"...y-y-yeah i-it is." She replied, Blushing a bit more. _'Alright, Now just keep her like this till she doesn't blush.'_

"Mm, Sometimes, I wish I didn't wear one." Tearissa commented to herself as she looked down at hers, Before looking back at Asia. "...Hey Asia?"

"Y-Yes?" She asked, Looking back up, Before she was splashed with water, By a giggling Tearissa. _'Good distraction.'_

"Sorry, Couldn't resist." She said, Swimming over to Asia who was wiping her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked as she help Asia wipe the water from her eyes.

"Y-Yeah." She said as she opened them. "i-It's fine."

"So, how do you feel?" Tearissa asked Asia, The blush now gone.

"I… I feel better." She admitted, Looking around. _'Must be afraid someone will see.'_

"Asia, Relax, No one will see, It's why We are doing this now… But, do you want to go further and get more confident?" Tearissa asked her, Her hands on her shoulders. _'Plus, If I get far enough, I may be able to give her proper sex education.'_

"F-Farther?" Asia asked, Looking at Tearissa before looking away, Clearly thinking to herself. "...i-if it w-will help me."

"Alright, Do you want your eyes closed? Or open?" Tearissa asked Asia.

"...o-open." She said, Blushing a bit.

"Alright, want to get on land?" She asked Asia, Who shook her head.

"I-i feel safer in the water." She told her.

"Alright, then, Hold still." Tearissa said as she went behind Asia and held her close to herself. _'Mmmm, Not squirming, and not trying to hide it… Her doors might swing both ways without her realizing it.'_ She thought to herself as her hands touched asia's belly and slowly worked down, Reaching her panties and grabbing them. "Again, Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she pushed herself under the water, And pulled her hands down, Getting them off before surfacing.

"And there we go." Tearissa said as she tossed the panties onto sure, and moved to see Asia's blushing Face. "Are you alright?"

"...y-yeah…" She said, as she looked at Tearissa.

"...Would you feel better if You weren't the only one without underwear on?" Tearissa asked Asia, to which asia looked away.

"...i-i don't know…" She admitted.

"...Alright." Tearissa replied, Before she pulled down, then got her panties off. "There we go, Now your not alone." Tearissa said giggling as she threw her panties onto the shore, And began tickling Asia. _'Tickles should help her calm down.'_ she thought as Asia giggled from the tickles. "Annnnd done." she said after she stopped, The blush on asia was gone, And she was smiling.

"...Thanks." Asia said, Clearly getting better and braver.

"No problem Asia… Hey Asia? I have an assignment for you, Or, I'll teach you, You pick." Tearissa said after some thinking. _'She either, Goes the whole day without underwear, Or I teach her more about the Female body.'_

"...c-can you teach me tomorrow?" Asia asked with some thinking.

"Sure, Then for your assignment." She said as she got ashore, Standing and walking over, She grabbed Asia's Bra. "See this?" She asked as Asia nodded. "Forget them tomorrow, I want you to go without it, Until your lesson is done tomorrow night." Tearissa said, Making Asia blush.

"B-b-but i-i need then." Asia tried to Argue.

"Asia, Did you know some girls go without it? To feel more free?" Tearissa asked Asia, To which she shook her head. "Then you are going to learn why, Alright? It shouldn't be so bad since you'll have your shirt." Tearissa told her, To which she nodded. "Now come on, It's late and you need sleep, You'll be able to wear it again after tomorrow night."

"Alright." Asia said exiting the water and covering herself as she walked over to her clothes.

"...Nice draft right?" Tearissa asked with a giggle and smile as she walked over to her underwear and began to cloth herself.

Asia blushed as she began to get dressed.

"Oh, And have a good time cuddling my brother tonight." Tearissa said as she walked over to her shirt and began to dress herself more.

"Where are you going?" Asia asked as she grabbed her pants and put them on.

"I have a double date tonight." Tearissa said with a smile as she got her shorts and jacket on. "Now go on, I'm sure Alistair is having nightmares without you."

"Double date?" Asia asked looking puzzled.

"...Less of a double date, More like me, Chase, and Akeno all going swimming together." Tearissa explained.

"Oh, I hope you all have fun then!" Asia said as she slipped her shirt on and grabbed her shoes. "I'll Tell Alistair you said hello!" She ran off back towards camp.

"...They are going to be so cute together." Tearissa commented to herself with a smile before she began walking down the river, Looking for the two swimmers.

* * *

**(Following Chase, as Tearissa and Asia's lesson.)**

Chase was floating in the river breathing softly as he felt the cool water on his skin. _'...I'm such a coward… even after all this, I still have this fear that plagues me… my Master's Wife left this scar on me and I still hold it so close.'_ Chase opened his eyes and lifted his right arm out of the water looking over every scar. _'These can fade… or maybe they won't but the physical pain is gone… with it came a different one…'_ Chase closed his eyes again as he heard a small splash from the shore followed by a couple before it stopped. _'Probably just a stray animal.'_

Chase felt something press against the top of his head as a pair of hands gently landed on his shoulders, shooting up he turned around seeing Akeno where he was her eyes seemed different they held sadness and looking down he saw she was fully dressed letting the water soak her clothes. "I… I'm sorry Chase."

"S-sorry for what… you haven't done anything wrong." Chase told her as he calmed down. "W-why are you in your clothes?" Akeno look down at the water as tears began to fall into the water.

"I-I di-didn't want to make you scared like last time we did this." Chase reached up grabbing her chin and gently making her look up at him.

"Don't cry, you're stronger than that." He told her with a smile. "It's my own fault I'm like this, you didn't cause this so don't even think like that." Akeno's tears slowed as she saw his smile and she move forward to wrap him in a hug but stopped.

"I'm fine with a hug." Chase said as he wrapped in his arms hugging her, Akeno returned the affection smiling.

"C-can I help you?" Akeno asked looking up at Chase. "You… You helped me so maybe I could help you." she removed herself from the hug and began stripping to her underwear. _'It's fine… you've seen her like this before.'_ Chase thought as she threw the wet clothes to the shore.

"I… I don't know how you could." Chase told her. _'I don't think anybody can.'_ Chase felt Akeno grab his left hand and place it on her hip causing him to stiffen in fear.

"Shh… it's okay, your just touching me." Akeno began rubbing the hand on her hip to comfort him. "We aren't doing anything, your just touching my hip." Chase let out a breath as he slowly began to calm down. "That's it, just breath."

Akeno reached up touching a scar on his neck. "These cannot hurt you anymore… so don't let them, just relax and…" She began tracing the scar down from his neck to over his heart. "...Follow what this tells you to do.

"But… I can't the memories are... are too painful… she tore so much from me." Chase said staring at the water between them as he felt tears threatening to flow. "And even after being out of her grasp for two years… she still tortures me."

"Stop… you're better then this, don't cry… save the tears for another time." Akeno said as she got closer to Chase making him look her in the eyes. "You can move on and grow stronger." Akeno reached behind her and unclipped her bra tossing it to the side before her wings unfurled revealing that one was different, the left was a normal devil wing leathery in texture, her right was different it was covered in beautiful black feathers almost glowing in the moonlight. "Y-you were right… I-I'm not completely a devil."

"H-how… I thought the Fallen Angels were gone… slaughtered by the angels." Chase stared at the wing in awe as it moved.

"They weren't, they share hell with the Devils… but I don't want to talk about that, I'm different like you… I was mocked when I joined Rias' peerage because when I did… my right wing changed but my left stayed the same… I stayed a half breed monster!" Akeno shouted as tears began to flow down her face, her wings beginning to curl up almost like they were trying to hide. "But you… you're still human, even though you became apart of Tearissa's peerage your still human… you weren't born a monster like me! YOU WERE FORCED TO BECOME ONE!" Chase wrapped his arms around her and channeled his magic through his body cooling it. _'Sh-she's right… I am still human, but she's wrong about herself she isn't a monster.'_

"It's beautiful Akeno, your wing doesn't mark you as some monster or creature… it marks you as who you are… this wing is a part of you which you should never be ashamed of." Chase said as he removed one of his arms from her and ran his hand along the top of the wing. "This is easily the most beautiful pair of wings, and they match the person they are attached to." Akeno reached up grabbing his neck and pulling him down to eye level.

"(Y-You're to giving… but Th-thank you..)" Akeno pressed her lips against his, Chase placed both hands on her hips and lifted her up keeping the kiss as he moved his right hand from her hip to the small of her back before slowly moving up to between where her wings connected to her back and began gently pressing exciting a moan from Akeno causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. _'I… It doesn't scare me anymore… the… the pain it's… gone.'_ Chase felt his lungs burn from the need of air causing him to separate from Akeno leaving a thin line of saliva which shined under the light of the moon.

Akeno breathed heavily as she smiled and her wings curled up and disappeared. "(Y-you ne-need to… stop g-giving so much and d-do some taking~)"

"I… I shouldn't have done that." Chase said closing his eyes. "I… I'm with Tearissa."

"(And she won't mind, we talked after you left… she's going to join us sooner or later, hopefully later.)" Akeno said as she lifted herself up to kiss Chase again. _'She… she's so soft.'_

"Oh my~ What did I miss~" They both heard Tearissa's voice from the shore, Chase felt a blush creep up his face and refused to look at the shore line.

"Quite a bit~" Akeno said before pulling Chase into another kiss which last a few seconds before Chase pulled away again.

"I… I'm sorry." Chase said frowning. "I-I didn't mean to cheat."

"Chase, Did you forget?" Tearissa asked before they both heard a splash. "My door swings both ways~"

"You need to relax, your tensing up again." Akeno said as she rubbed Chase's arm unwraping her legs she was slowly put down by Chase who remained stiff. _'I… I need to get out of here.'_

"...Chase, Look at me, Please." Chase heard from right behind him.

"(...I… I can't.)" Chase stared out into the water until Akeno made him look down at her. _'I… can't do this.'_

"You can, just turn and look… you don't have to do anything else." Akeno said her voice becoming gentle and caring as she moved him around to face both her and Tearissa's bright, Comforting smile.

"I don't mind, In fact, I'm happy with it." She told him, Still giving him the same smile.

"(I… I can't do this… I-I don't want hurt you but, I c-can't be with you… e-either of you, I… I could hurt you… wo-worse then y-you've felt before.)" Chase's voice was barely above a whisper as the magic from his body began to increase making the water colder. _'You being with any woman would only end in catastrophe… that's why I let my wife use you… she cares nothing for you and I can enjoy your suffering.'_

"Chase, Both me, and Akeno care deeply for you, You've cared for us both in different ways… We both love you Chase, and we both wish to be with you." Tearissa told Chase.

"B-but why?" Akeno smiled as she reached up tracing the same scar and then pressing where his heart is.

"This, right, here." Akeno said as she lifted up both of his hands and placed them over her and Tearissa hearts, Chase could feel the quickened pace of their hearts as his own seemed to calm and slow. "You're funny and Blunt…"

"But also Kind and Caring…" Tearissa followed.

"You brought us all together… even if you didn't know it, I would have never met you and may have went back to the Underworld after we found Alistair." Akeno said as she pulled his hand off her chest and hugged his side.

"My Father wanted me to marry Riser, My mother wanted what was best for me, If it wasn't for that best, Riser would've hit me that night, I would've been forced to go back with him, with no help in sight." Tearissa said as she pushed his hand away from her chest and hugged him tightly from the side.

"B-but why me… I… I was designed and created to kill you…" Chase felt one hand from each of them slide up his arm and rest on the sides of his face. _'S-so caring and gentle.'_

"You may believe you were designed and created to kill us… but you would never follow that path." Akeno told him as she looked up at him. "You helped me in my most vulnerable state… let us help you, we won't force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with…"

"But let us guide you, Let us help you settle in, let us help you make a happy family." Tearissa said looking up to him as well. "We both love you, and we want to show that we do."

"I… I would like that… t-to be over this." Chase said a slight smile coming to his face.

"We both love you Chase, and we both will always be there when you need us." Tearissa told him, Smiling warmly.

"Now would you like to continue with both of us or one of us, if that makes you more comfortable." Akeno asked smiling gently. "If you can't handle both of us right now, that is perfectly fine."

"I-I'm fine with both of you." Chase said as Akeno released his arm and put it around her, Chase's uncontrolled magic release was slowed causing him to warm back to his normal cool state. _'I… I am in control, no one is my Master anymore!'_

"How slow do you want this Chase?" Tearissa asked as she let go of him and got under His arm.

"A-as sl-slow as you two are okay with going." Chase said as he gently grasped their shoulders. _'I am beyond your pain master… you cannot control me anymore.'_

"...Akeno? Should we both give him a show to see if he's fine with it?" Tearissa asked Akeno.

Akeno nodded before lifting Chase's hand off her shoulder giggling as Chase's hand grazed against where her right wing was hidden. "If you want to see it again… you only had to ask." Akeno's wings unfurled again and she shuddered as Chase trailed his hand up the black feathered wing.

Tearissa giggled as she lifted Chase's hand off. "Akeno, I didn't know you had such pretty wings." Tearissa said as she walked forwards about five feet away so the water came only to her waist, Chase noticed that she was still in a bra and panties. "Chase, Just let us know when you don't feel comfortable with it, alright?" Akeno walked over to Tearissa with a lust filled smile on her face. _'You're okay… everything will be fine.'_

"Want me to take lead?" Tearissa asked Akeno as they both got close to each other, Akeno nodded as she put her left arm around Tearissa's waist. "Perfect~" Tearissa said, before she cupped the bottom of Akeno's chin with her right hand and brought her in for a kiss, Kissing Akeno passionately.

Akeno took the opportunity to place her free hand on her stomach slowly sliding up teasing each inch of skin with a gentle touch. _'T-they seem pretty good at this.'_ Akeno's arm wrapped around her waist drifted upwards until it her hand was were Chase had pressed on Akeno and she slowly began pressing eliciting a moan from Tearissa.

Tearissa had blush spread across her face as her free hand found its place by Akeno's waist, worming it's way under Akeno's Panties before it Grasped akeno's asscheek and squeezed it, And her right hand uncupped Akeno's chin as it dragged itself downwards, Tracing a nail down before stopping at her breasts as it made a circle around Akeno's right Nipple.

Akeno used the hand on Tearissa's bra unclasping it and slowly removing it before tossing it to the shore along side her own clothes, she gently grasped Tearissa's left breast and began massaging it before pressing into the kiss more as it seemed they began using their tongues in the kiss. _'M-maybe I should go.'_

Tearissa moaned into their kiss before she used both of her hands to lift Akeno up, and wrapped her arms around her waist, And started to really push into the kiss, Akeno wrapped her legs tightly around Tearissa like she had with Chase before breaking the kiss both of them panting heavily, Before Tearissa smiled more, and moved them both, before letting go, Akeno now laying down in the water floating as Tearissa's hands roamed down, Reaching for her panties.

"S-stop." Chase said looking down, taking in a deep breath.

"Are you alright Chase?" Tearissa asked.

"J-just… feeling uncomfortable." Chase said as he heard splashing and saw a panting Akeno beside him.

"It's alright, w-we'll stop." Akeno said as she rubbed his arm gently.

"Yeah, We can try again another time." Tearissa said as she swam over and rubbed his back.

Chase nodded before kneeling down slightly and kissing Akeno causing the woman to moan in agreement as they broke apart. "Or did you want a break~?" Akeno said reaching over to Tearissa with a smile.

"Mmmm, You can leave to collect yourself and come back, We won't go further till you do~" Tearissa said as she moved and got right next to Akeno, Smiling.

'_I'll prove I can do this.'_ Chase took a deep breath before offering a hand to Tearissa. _'I-it's only right considering she is my king.'_

"Is that an offer to join?" Tearissa asked as she took his hand.

Chase pulled her close before leaning down slightly and kissing her, Tearissa blushed, before kissing back and holding herself close to Chase as his hands went to her hips, lifting her up Chase smiled slightly as the broke away with her giving a little yelp. "W-Where did this come from?"

"I'm proving that I can be strong enough for you." Chase said grinning slightly. "H-how am I doing."

Tearissa smiled and leaned in close to chase's ear. "Great~ And it'll only get better~" She said in his ear, Her hot breath brushing against it as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You two are leaving someone out~" Chase heard Akeno say, turning slightly he saw she was pout with her arms crossed covering her breasts.

"Mmmm… Chase? Are you ready to watch me and her continue?" Tearissa asked Chase, Kissing his cheek, Chase began kissing along her neck as he saw Akeno approach from the corner of his eye. "Mmmm, So you want to join~?" Chase responded by gently massaging the between the area her wings were hidden causing them to unfurl.

"Mmm, I think he's out doing you~" Akeno said as she took flight and began hovering at the same level as them. _'Trying to.'_

"Mmmm, If that's the case~" Tearissa said before she grabbed Chase's head, and moved it, smothering his face between her big bosom, Chase stumbled slightly but was kept balanced as Akeno settled behind him wrapping her arms around his neck smiling at Tearissa. "Mmmm, Wanna give him a nice head pillow?~" She asked Akeno as Chase felt her squeeze her breasts.

"Oh my… that sounds like a wonderful Idea~" Akeno said floating up slightly and letting her breasts rest on his neck, Chase slid his other hand from Tearissa's hip down to her ass roughly taking hold of it. _'I… I feel okay.'_

"Ahh~" Tearissa moaned. "Mmmm, He's far more ready~ Maybe we should give him service~"

Chase finally pulled his head up taking in a breath. "H-hard t-to breath."

"Oh? Are you complaining~?" Tearissa asked as she kissed the top of Chase's head

"I don't think he would be comfortable with that." Akeno said tapping the top of her finger on her lips. _'Sh-she's right.'_ Chase thought but surprisingly to himself didn't stiffen at the thought.

"Awww, Then do we stay like this? Or continue our sh-!" Tearissa was interrupted as Chase pressed hard on her back causing her wings to extend fully which made Chase laugh and Akeno giggle.

"Your wings are sensitive." Chase said as he moved his lower hand up and used both his hands to begin massaging her wings.

"O-ooooh m-my~" Tearissa let out with a huge blush. "T-this feels a-amazing~"

"I'm surprised, devil wings usually aren't that sensitive as they start flying at a very young age." Akeno said before giggling. "Or were you a late bloomer."

"S-shut up." Tearissa let out with an embarrassed face.

"Is this true?" Chase asked as he stopped his ministrations causing Tearissa to nod. "So you would like me to keep doing this?" Chase asked, Getting another nod.

"I don't think you should… after all what would you gain." Akeno said grinning at Tearissa.

"...Akeno… i-I will spank your butt until it's red like a tomato." Tearissa told her.

"But then why would he keep massaging your wings if he is to busy cooling my butt?" Akeno asked with faked innocence. _'D-did I start something?' _Chase thought as he felt Akeno rub his back and lean close to his ear. "(Make her beg.)" she licked the back of his ear causing a jolt of pleasure to go through his body.

"...Chase? Can you let me down?" Tearissa asked.

"Why… don't you like this?" Chase asked looking at her wings.

"...i-i do." She admitted.

"Then why do you want down if this is so pleasing?" Chase asked as he let his left hand gently slide up her wing. "Or are you afraid of admitting something?"

"W-what could I admit?" she stuttered, blushing madly.

"That you like being dominated~" Akeno said as she moved around coming up behind Tearissa.

"H-how coul-could I know?" Tearissa asked, Blushing more somehow.

"Because your first proper relationship is someone taller, and could possibly become stronger than you." Akeno said as she began kissing between her wings. _'I am a decent bit taller.'_

Tearissa let out a soft moan. "A-and y-your s-smaller."

"But he's playing with you right now." Akeno said as she mouthed for Chase to begin again but slowly, Chase slowly began massaging her wings again smiling slightly at every small moan she would let out.

"B-b-but i-i'm t-the king." She let out between stutters and moans.

"I don't think this King is in control~" Akeno said as she moved her left hand from Tearissa's back down body to the back of her leg. "You… want this." Akeno said as she moved her right hand around Tearissa massaging her stomach but very slowly moving slower. _'...I can do this… I won't back out now.'_

"s-Stop teasing." Tearissa said, Trying to gain back some dominance.

"All I'm doing is massaging your wings… how am I teasing you?" Chase asked pressing deeper, but taking care to not harm her wings. _'I've got a Idea.'_ Chase began channeling magic to his hands causing them to become cool and a mist to drip off of them.

Tearissa moaned, And shuddered at the sensation. "W-what i-is t-this?" She asked, Looking at what chase was doing.

"I'm using my magic to help make you feel good… or do you want me to stop?" Chase asked as Akeno driffed her right hand just above Tearissa's panties and her left was shifting up her body and cupping Tearissa's left breast massaging it.

"Ahh~ l-Lucifer yes~" Tearissa finally let out as she blushed as much as she could.

"I think we should stop, she's not giving us a straight answer." Akeno said stopping, Chase thought about it before grinning and stopping as well. "Maybe we should play~" Akeno looked Chase in the eyes with a look that would seduce most men.

"w-W-Why d-did you s-stop?" Tearissa asked them both.

"I figured Chase may want to play with me, you're getting all of the fun… so I thought I would join in~" Akeno said kissing Tearissa's neck. "Unless you have something you want to say~"

"I-i… a-alright." Tearissa said, A little disappointed.

"Aw, can you not say it?" Akeno asked as Chase began moving his hands away from Tearissa's wings.

"...i-i… f-fine, i-i l-like being d-dominated." Tearissa finally admitted.

"And?"

"...c-can y-you both c-continue?"

"I'm sorry… did you say something?" Akeno asked with a grin so evil it made Chase shiver slightly. _'Never let her in power against me.'_

"..." Suddenly, Tearissa smiled and quickly pulled Akeno in for a deep kiss, before pulling away. "Continue~ Your King Demands it~"

'_Lets see how she reacts to me.'_ Chase grabbed Tearissa's legs and began pulling them from his waist as Akeno giggled. "Your not my king… and I don't think you've made that clear with your queen."

"W-Wait what?" Tearissa let out.

"She's right, how can a King rule if the king won't bend to her subjects?" Chase asked looking her in the eyes. _'I want to see if I can win.'_

"I-i…" Tearissa said, Losing all dominance.

"You what?" Chase asked staring Tearissa down with a smile crossing his lips fully.

"...c-can w-we please c-continue?" She asked, Looking into Chase's eyes.

"I'm sorry.. Did you say something?" Chase asked raising a brow but letting go of her legs and letting them wrap around his waist again.

"c-Can we continue?" She asked Chase again.

"I guess she doesn't want to continue, I guess it's only me and you Akeno." Chase said frowning.

"P-Please, C-Can we c-Continue?" Tearissa asked again as Akeno floated over beside Chase and they began kissing in front of her with almost no shame as Akeno took one of Chase's hands and brought it to her Black feathered wing prompting him to begin massaging it.

"P-please i-i i'm b-begging." Tearissa said, Her hands close to her own panties, Akeno reached over stopping her arms from going any further and looking into her eyes.

"Then beg properly." Akeno told he before moaning as Chase began massaging her wing.

"p-Please P-play with my body, Rough it up, F-Do a-anything you want." Tearissa let out panting heavily.

Chase looked at Akeno who nodded at him, letting go of Akeno's wing Chase brought his hands down to Tearissa's hips and pulled her off. _'I can do this.'_ Chase lifted her up moving her legs over his shoulders and began kissing her inner thighs.

"a-Ahhh~ P-please~" Tearissa let out moans as Chase kissed, looking up chase saw Akeno began to massage and kiss Tearissa's breasts with a smile. _'H-here goes nothing.'_ Chase thought as he moved the panties to the side and gave a slow but careful lick, Getting a deep loud moan from Tearissa, As Chase tasted smoked Cherries.

"Mmm, you taste almost as good as you smell." Chase said before he began licking again and again before occasionally giving a light suck on the top.

"Oh my… your enjoying yourself quite well aren't you Tearissa?" Akeno asked pausing from her actions.

"A-ahhh~ Y-yesss~" Tearissa let out in loud moans, Clearly enjoying this.

"You must be getting pretty close… what if I asked Chase to stop?" Akeno asked as Chase gave a long suck. _'She still wants to tease her?'_

"L-Lucifer p-please, j-j-just a little longer~" Tearissa let out as she began playing with her own breasts.

"But what if he did stop?" Akeno asked with a terrifying sweetness in her voice .

"P-p-pplease dooon't~" Tearissa let out as her body leaned forwards as she got rougher with her own breasts.

"Answer me." Chase picked up his pace lapping at her more often and even penetrating her with his tongue extending it to it's full length. _'There is a perk of having a longer then normal tongue.'_

"Aa-a-aalmoost~" Tearissa let out as she got even rougher with her breasts, Her whole body begging for release.

"Chase stop if she doesn't answer me soon." Akeno said as she grabbed Tearissa's arms stopping them. "Answer me."

"I-it w-w-wooould bb-beee heeell~ P-please m-moooore~" Tearissa let out between moans, Chase clamped down on her and plunged his tongue deep inside of her as far as it would go and humming as it reached full length. "AHhhhhh~" Tearissa let out as her body spased, and Chase felt a liquid begin to fill his mouth.

'_Tastes just like her.'_ Chase thought watching as she slowly stopped spasming and came back to her sensibilities. "H-heheaheh." Tearissa let out as her legs twitched. "S-s-so m-much b-better tt-then hands." Chase swallowed the liquid and looked up at Akeno who smiled at him before leaning close to Tearissa.

"(He swallowed you.)" Akeno told her with a giggle. _'Swallowed he… tha-that her…'_

"H-h-he d-did?" Tearisssa asked, Looking down at Chase.

Smiling sheepishly Chase nodded. _'I… I definitely did.'_ Akeno laughed slightly as a blush spread across Chase's face.

"W-Why are y-You laughing?" Tearissa asked, looking at Akeno.

"He's blushing." She said pointing down at him.

"I… I think it's time we went back to camp." Chase said as he gently removed Tearissa from his shoulder.

"...You go, I s-Still need some time to… wind down." Tearissa said as she moved her legs back into the water.

After setting her down Chase dunked his head in the water and wiped his mouth before coming back up shaking water from his hair. "I-I'll see you two back at camp." Chase said as he began making his way out of the water and to his clothes.

"...Akeno? Could you stay?" Tearissa asked Akeno.

"Oh why?" turning back Chase saw Akeno had stopped halfway out of the water.

"Well, Obviously someone got Carried away and only got to see what happened, And if I had to guess, You got excited." Tearissa explained, Crossing her arms.

"...Akeno… did you not get off?" Chase asked.

"Well… I got close but… no." Akeno said as a blush spread across her face.

"Well, If that's the case." Tearissa said before Akeno was pulled towards her, and Tearissa proceeded to kiss Akeno in the romantic moonlight.

Chase sighed before entering the water again. _'I hope I don't regret this.'_

* * *

**Campsite**

**(Morning)**

**(Following Alistair.)**

"So, How was your night?" Alistair asked from his tree as he saw Chase come by.

"Fine." Chase said as he began setting up to cook for today.

"Figured, Just try to keep it down, Both me and Asia couldn't sleep." Alistair replied with a small smile.

"You should be telling your Sister that." Chase said completely unashamed as he set a pot to hang over the fire pit.

"Well, Next time, Go further down the river, Or else next time it might not just be me and Asia that couldn't sleep." Alistair said as he channeled magic and began playing with a small hellflame.

"I'm going to push for us to leave today." Chase said as he gestured for Alistair to light the wood.

"And why is that?" Alistair asked before throwing the small flame at the firepit, Hitting the wood.

"Activities like… that tend to draw the attention of demons." Chase said as the fire began to spread.

"Yeah, And the smell tends to grab anything's attention." Alistair said with a comedic smile before he formed another small flame and played with it, Stretching it into a small thin line of fire. _'..Didn't know I could do this.'_

"I would know." Chase said with a slight smirk.

"Of course you would, But here's the thing." Alistair said before whisking the fire away, And dropping down to the ground. "We have more than one reason to leave today, Demons, And a specific devil obsessed with my sister… And I hope you Didn't Actually fuck her."

"No I just… helped her along." Chase said as he began pouring water into the pot.

"...Riiight, Well, Reframe from it till the wedding." Alistair told him before walking away. _'As long as the contract doesn't become voided, Then Riser won't actually do a rating game… at least not likely with her.'_

"Jumping a little far ahead." Chase told him.

"Yeah, But here's the thing." Alistair said as he stopped. "My sister is locked in a contract, The contract boils down to marrying whoever can take her heart, That's what Riser was trying to do, And he failed, And that contract, Becomes voided, If she is not a virgin by marriage, Which means Riser's Family will declare a rating game, And I won't know who it would be with."

"You have nothing to worry about… from me that is." Chase said with a sigh. _'I have everything to worry about.'_

"Look Chase, Just don't break her heart, and wait until she wears White." Alistair told him before walking away, Heading deep into the forest, Taking deep breaths, Trying to keep himself in a calm state of mind. _'...I know it should be fine, but… I can't help but worry, What if all of this goes wrong? What if Riser forgets the contract because of his Ego?'_ Alistair thought to himself as he hopped onto a rock. _'...My sister would be toast… She would be out numbers, and out powered… and Riser would take advantage of it, Even for an egotistical maniac, He knows my sister can't use magic… it wouldn't matter to him how much pain he causes, From what I was told, She metaphorically slapped him, his sister, His queen and two other members of his slut ring.'_

Alistair looked around, Enjoying the sounds of the forest bugs, The calmness of it all. _'...The one good thing I can say is happening, is that I finally get to hear this again… Something home doesn't have… and I wished it had it.'_ Alistair thought to himself before he got off the rock, and began walking again. _'...I know my sister loves him, and vice versa… and honestly, I can't help but be happy, it almost brings a smile to my face… but they both need to slow down before they do something they might regret.'_ Alistair thought as he ducked under a branch and heard the snap of twig behind him.

"...Who's there?" Alistair asked as he turned around.

"Me." Koneko said as Alistair looked down at her.

"...Jeeze, Small and Quiet." Alistair commented to himself. "...Why are you out here?"

"I'm going to ignore that comment… and I came out here to thank you." Koneko said her face gaining a slight red tint.

"For what Koneko?" Alistair asked. _'Why is she thanking me?'_

"F-for saving me from those Alphas." Koneko said gripping her arm and looking down at the ground.

"...Are you alright? Your not acting like your normal Calm, quiet self and Your saying more than five words." Alistair commented, His voice carrying some worry in it.

"Th-thank you." She said before Alistair felt himself pulled down and kiss being pressed to his cheek, and as quickly as it started it was over with Koneko disappearing.

"...I… I have so many more questions…" Alistair said as he blushed slightly. "...i think it's better to wait then to ask." Alistair told himself before he went back on his walk, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Campsite.**

**(Following Tearissa)**

"I haven't felt this relaxed since Rias and I went to the spa on the Gremory district of Lust." Akeno said stretching with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh? Is that so?" Tearissa asked, a smile on her face as well. "Well, Remind me to start doing what Chase did~" She said with a playful wink.

"I didn't think you could be so submissive." Akeno said as she looked over at Chase.

"...and what is that supposed to mean?" Tearissa asked Akeno, Frowning.

"That you can be dominated easily." Akeno said her smile changing to a smirk.

"..." Tearissa breathed in, and breathed out slowly. _'Don't say anything tearissa, You may have bit off more than you can chew, So just tough it out.'_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Akeno said frowning. "I can be a little pushy."

"No, It's fine, I just need to match my bark to my bite." Tearissa admitted blushing faintly.

"Your bark matches your bite just fine." Akeno said winking.

"w-Wait what?" Tearissa asked a bit confused. _'What does she mean?'_

"I mean…" Akeno scooted closer and got close to Tearissa's ear. "(You barked just fine last night.)"

"...o-of course you meant that." Tearissa let out, Blushing from embarrassment. _'Why do I moan so loud?'_

"(What else would I mean… you were so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if Riser heard you.)" Akeno said lightly nipping at Tearissa's ear.

"w-W-why now?" Tearissa let out, her breath already hot and heavy. _'Don'tlethergettoyoudon'tlethergettoyou.'_

"(Because somebody is watching.)" Akeno said as she placed her hand on Tearissa's thigh rubbing gently.

"(W-w-why n-not c-continue i-in the c-carriage?)" Tearissa asked, Blushing heavy.

"(Chase wouldn't get a show.)" Akeno slowly began sliding her hand up Tearissa's thigh and before she could reach her mark.

"HEY BREAKFAST IS READY!" Chase yelled out.

'_Oh thank lucifer.'_ Tearissa thought to herself as relief hit her. "...Meet me in the carriage after breakfast."

"I think I'll hang out with Rias after breakfast." Akeno said absentmindedly to herself as she got up and walked away. _'...fucking tease.'_

Tearissa sighed, And stayed where she was for a few seconds to collect herself, Before she got up, and walked over to the firepit. "Hey Chase."

"Ah hello Tearissa, hope you don't mind a stew." Chase said gesturing to the pot.

"Of course I don't, What did you use for the stew?" Tearissa asked as she walked over to the pot to look.

"Carrots, potatoes, some beef, and a little bit of spices I found in the carriage… hope it comes out well." Chase said offering her a bowl of the stew.

"Thank you Chase." Tearissa said, Taking the bowl with a smile. _'I can already Taste it.'_

"You seem a little Flustered, are you alright?" Chase asked offering the seat next to him.

"Yeah… Just Akeno finally showing me who the real tease is." Tearissa said, Sitting down next to him.

"Ah, yes she did seem quite happy about something when she got her meal." Chase said scooping some of the stew into his own bowl.

"Yeah… and i heard what happened this morning while I was sleeping." Tearissa said, Looking down at her stew. "...Sorry about Alistair."

"Oh he's no problem… just informed me what of how your contract works… somewhat." Chase said as he took a bite.

"...He's just worried." Tearissa said, before she took her spoon, and put it in the broth, Pulling it out and then took a sip, Enjoying the taste.

"I think we need to get moving." Chase said before spooning a chunk of carrot into his mouth.

"Yeah… I don't blame you for thinking that." She said, drinking some more.

"Not hungry?" Chase asked looking at her with concern.

"I am… Just wondering when Riser is going to show up to declare a Rating's Game." Tearissa admitted. _'...It could be any day now…"_

"Well… he'll have to find us first." CHase said smiling. "He may know we are going to the fort, but he doesn't know where We are going next."

"...Where do we go after the fort?" Tearissa asked Chase, Eating some of the carrots in the stew.

"What is the one place Riser would never look for someone like you." Chase said before munching on a slice of beef.

"...It would have to be somewhere poor… or somewhere the rich wouldn't go… he would believe that since i'm the heir, I'll likely prefer luxury." Tearissa listed off.

"Would he believe you would become a demon hunter?" Chase asked raising a brow.

"...i don't think he would." Tearissa admitted.

"I was talking to Lucy this morning, we can all get into Magnolia undetected because the magic they use to scan for demonic presence has been lost." Chase said his smile widening. "Riser wouldn't know that and would look for alternate means to enter the city to even begin looking for us, plus if we are in a Demon Hunter or Elite Devil Hunter group we would be hidden quite well."

"...Yeah, We would." Tearissa said, eating more stew. "But what about Alistair?"

"...that's the issue, if he doesn't like this Idea… well I'll follow whatever you decide." Chase said as he began drinking the broth.

"...the only thing I worry about… is how alistair will adjust to life as a demon hunter… He probably won't want to become one because of what happened to Asia and her group before… well." Tearissa said, Knowing chase could understand.

"They don't just hunt demons you know, they help caravans travel from city to city if they cannot afford passage through the tunnels, they even provide relief missions to the few villiages outside the city walls… but I think Asia is a strong one, she carries herself weakly… but she's quite strong, almost reminds me of someone." Chase said smiling.

"And who would that be?" Tearissa asked, Looking at Chase. _'...His smile is pretty cute.'_

"My sister." Chase said eating the last bits of stew.

"...Should we get Asia to convince Alistair that becoming a demon hunter is the right thing to do for now?" Tearissa asked Chase.

"That could work… but we have time between here and Magnolia, best to let everything calm down." Chase said setting his bowl down. "Especially you, considering you haven't lost your blush."

"...y-yeah… S-sorry about being loud last night…" Tearissa told Chase.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about… though I can say that I actually enjoyed it." Chase said wrapping Tearissa in a half hug. "Thank you, for helping me."

"...yeah, Your Welcome Chase." Tearissa said, Nuzzling into his neck in the hug. _'For someone so cold, He acts so warmly.'_

"Don't be afraid to ask for a repeat of last night." Chase said as she felt his skin become slightly cold. "But not today, we need to get packed up and moving."

"Yeah… How long are we going to stay at that fort?" Tearissa asked Chase.

"Depends on how long everyone else wants to stay, me I would rather pass it and keep moving to Magnolia." Chase said resting his head on top of hers.

"...We could make it our home… if it has a wall." Tearissa suggested. "...No rent, Walls, Being big, and possibly having an underground segment." Tearissa listed off. "...could be the perfect home for us all."

"...it looks like only an hour to two hour ride from the fort to Magnolia, but remember if we stay there Riser will find us." Chase said as he began rubbing Tearissa's arm.

"...yeah… he won't stop until I marry someone." Tearissa let out. _'...would it be too soon?'_

"Hmm, that's a problem." Chase said with a slight growl. "Guess I'll just have to beat into him no means no."

Tearissa giggled. "If that's the case, then maybe we should make it our home… Oh well, We'll see once we get there."

"I guess so." Chase said before taking a deep breath. "Your brother is returning… I don't think he would like to see us like this."

"He just wants me to find the guy I want to be with, And to put a ring on them before Riser tries a rating game." Tearissa said, Nuzzling more into his neck. "I don't think he cares."

"You want something don't you?" Chase asked and Tearissa could feel a grin on his face. _'...Damn Akeno…'_

"...Just to be held." Tearissa admitted, The blush deepening.

"Or did Akeno start something that she didn't finish?" Chase asked looking at the forest as Alistair entered the camp. _'...i kinda want to forget the contract…'_

"...maybe." She said sheepishly, as Alistair walked over to the firepit.

"Let me guess, Stew?" He asked, Looking at Chase. _'...why do i feel like he's going to make a joke?'_

"Nope Brawler flambe." Chase said sarcastically.

"With a Side of Collector Noodles?" Alistair asked jokingly. _'Of course he did.'_

"Oh most definitely." Chase said smiling.

"So, what was this about moving today?" Alistair asked Chase.

"I'm not the one you should be talking to." Chase said as he lifted up Tearissa's arm waving it. "She and the other's are the final deciding factor."

"Ahh, Well, I'm going to go take a nap, Wake me up once the decision is made." Alistair said before walking off, Likely to a tree. _'...Something seemed off.'_

"(Think he's trying to avoid talking to you?)" Chase whispered when Alistair was out of earshot before going back to rubbing her arm.

"...(No, something else was off.)" Tearissa said, Wrapping her arms around Chase.

"(I did notice Koneko disappear… think it has something to do with that?)" Chase asked.

"...(You don't think…)" Tearissa let out. _'Does Koneko like Alistair?'_

"(from what I understand he did play hero.)" Chase said as Tearissa felt Chase's empty hand take hold of one of hers a gentle cold taking over.

"...(Should we watch and wait? Or should we get involved?)" Tearissa asked Chase, Enjoying the moment.

"(Think you two should go to the Carriage~)" a voice whispered between them.

Tearissa squeaked and looked, Seeing Akeno Crouched behind them. "(Because Tearissa looks like she needs to… cool off.)"

"...(We are both discussing important matters.)" Tearissa informed Akeno.

"(And you're more red than Rias' hair and Chase's hair is white.)" Akeno said as Tearissa felt a pair of fingers begin to trace up her spine.

"(Akeno, she's fine… besides we need to get ready to get moving anyway.)" Chase told her as he was clearly trying to keep a blush from forming.

"(Yeah… and we have something to ask akeno, Since your so close to her… Do you know if Koneko likes my brother?)" Tearissa asked her, Trying to find the right words.

"(...Koneko… she's a special case, I won't tell anything for her own privacy… but she does have some issues revolving around family.)" Akeno said standing up and walking in front of them.

"(Ahh, well, we think during alistair's walk he had an encounter with her… at least I do.)" Tearissa told her.

"(She probably just thanked him is all.)" Akeno said as she sat down next to chase but leaned forward to look at Tearissa. "(Now back onto more important matters, where are we heading again… after last night I lost a bit of my memory~)" Akeno smiled perversely at both of them. _'Why that smile… Why?'_

"...It's a military fort, about a day's trip from here." Tearissa informed her. "(And if it's good enough, We could even stay there if everyone wants.)"

"(Wouldn't Riser find us… if he remembers.)" Akeno asked frowning.

"...(i-it's why i kinda want to get married as soon as possible… just so i can forget about that creep.)" Tearissa admitted. _'...Lucifer what am I doing?'_

"(wouldn't your parents void the marriage since it wasn't done in the underworld?)" Chase asked as he rubbed her back clearly trying to calm her. _'...Mother wouldn't… but what about father?'_

"...(My mother wouldn't… but she would demand we do it again so she could watch.)" Tearissa told him.

"(We? I thought you had eyes for someone else?)" Chase asked with surprisingly genuine shock.

"...(It's you chase.)" Tearissa replied.

Akeno giggled as she watched Chase stammer and stutter. "(...You should explain the contract in detail to him… and maybe explain why your thinking of marriage so soon.)"

"...(The marriage contract was originally written in an attempt to marry me off to Riser since he had an interest in me, But Mother was smart enough to word is just right, so he or any other guy, Would have to win my heart in order for me to marry them, The contract becomes voided if I had sex and am no longer a virgin… something Riser insisted on… and i just want to be free of this damned contract… i… i've been stuck with it for years now.)" Tearissa explained.

"So your just using me to get out of this contract?" Chase asked his face becoming sad and almost fearful.

"...No.. no I'm not, I do love you… I really do… but the longer i'm stuck in this contract, the longer my own personal hell continues… I love you chase, and i wish to be with you." Tearissa told him.

"Sorry, I just… I hate thinking I might be being used." Chase said sighing. "But I don't think I want to be married so soon."

"...i-i'm the one to be sorry… I'm sorry for making you think i was using you." Tearissa told him, Hugging him tightly.

"Its okay." Chase said before shaking his head.

"We can wait a while, you two go talk in the carriage… I'll convince Rias and the others it's a good Idea to get moving." Akeno said standing up and walking off.

"...When should we leave today?" Tearissa asked Chase.

"Before dark… actually it might be a good idea to move at night, we are at our strongest at night." Chase said as he peeled her arms of him.

"...It's a whole day's worth of travel, Right?" Tearissa asked, looking up at Chase.

"Yes so we would arrive around noon or so." Chase said as he stood up and offered her a hand.

"...Then we should leave so we'll arrive in the early morning." She said, Taking his hand.

"Akeno is right, we don't have to get moving till later, besides… we haven't had that much time to talk." Chase said as he pulled Tearissa to her feet.

"...yeah, not since we had to run." She said, her blush turning faint.

"So talking would do us some good, actually getting to know each other…" Chase said as a small blush began to form on his face. "...Instead of letting our bodies get to know each other."

"...you weren't complaining last night." Tearissa replied with a small smile.

"Your right… but I would rather get to know you." Chase said before kissing her forehead. "Instead of the other you right now."

"...well, Carriage it is then." Tearissa said, Keeping the smile.

"Let's just hope they don't think we are doing something else." Chase said as he began to walk to the carriage.

"MMm… Let them think, And they won't bother us." She told him as she followed, Chase opened the Carriage and stood to the side bowing.

"My King."

"Oh, How formal." Tearissa said with a smile as she walked into the Carriage, and walked over to the bed and sat down on it. _'Riser may be a creep… but he does at least have some taste.' _Chase stepped into the carriage and closed the door, walking over to the table and Chairs he sat down in on of the chairs.

"This thing has way to many things bolted to it." Chase said looking around. "Why would you need a set of table and chairs inside this thing."

"Well, At least it's good Wood and Materials." Tearissa replied with a smile. "...but he does have an obsession with Red and yellow."

"So what does the mighty king wish to ask of ye humble servant?" Chase asked bowing again.

"...You wanted to talk." Tearissa replied, Giving him a warm smile. "So you start."

"Why are you so bound on not marrying Riser… I mean he is a egotistical, idiotic fool but he would help your family." Chase said frowning. _'And starting with this question.'_

"...It's because he's just looking to add more to his collection, Think about it, If he had me, he would gain a woman, Who's tall, tan, Big breasts, And just so happens to be a bit of a nerd." Tearissa explained. "And I just find nothing about him appealing… so it's why I refused and kept telling him no."

"Not even his money… it's obvious he likes to splurge for you." Chase said gesturing to the carriage. _'It's more than gold or money.'_

"It was never about the money, to me, Love is about how well you and the other can connect, how fast you both can play off the other." Tearissa replied. "To be frank, I pray that Riser's Harem leaves him and find someone better."

"A devil praying… that I would like to see." Chase chuckled a little. "Alright, I've asked a question… now you."

"...Since I should know if I'm breaking a law, How old are you?" Tearissa asked, Giggling at her own joke. _'...I need a better sense of humor.'_

"Yes because the stubble on my face makes me five." Chase said laughing. "I'm Twenty-two."

Tearissa giggled more. "Well, Your younger than me~" She said, Giggling all the while. "I didn't know you had a thing for older women."

"Well, the older the more experienced… well maybe not so much." Chase said looking her up and down. _'...Does he have the same taste as my brother?'_

"...And what do you mean by that?" Tearissa asked, Crossing her arms.

"Well, your clearly going against the rule." Chase said laughing slightly. _'Laugh it up.'_

Tearissa playfully scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Your turn."

"You were born to a rich family and you could have gone back, even now you could… why stay in such a poor life?" Chase asked crossing his arms.

"...If you asked my brother this question, He would say it's the freedom, The freedom to do what you want… and I agree." Tearissa answered. "I love the freedom, I love not having to worry about being ladylike, I love not having to dress up in huge gowns or dresses… and I love the nature of what's up top more then what's down low."

"You in a huge dress or gown… I might have to see that, as long as it's not red and yellow." Chase said.

"Well, For your information, My family likes Blue and Black for our colors." Tearissa responded. _'Far better then Yellow and red.'_

"Alright, your go." Chase said laughing slightly.

"Mmmm… why did you try to track down my brother? Why not just move on?" Tearissa asked.

"Well… he was honestly the first person to help me, so I kinda wanted to meet the person who thought my life was worth risking their own." Chase frowned look at the ground. "So I tracked him, the only thing I knew about him at the time was his and Asia's names."

"...And let me guess… you just so happened to stumble upon Rias and her group also looking for them?" Tearissa asked him.

"Yeah, they were trying to find him under the orders of your family." Chase said as he began playing with his magic by forming a small ball of ice. "He thought they were trying to hunt and kill him."

"Yeah, As smart as my brother is, He has moments where he doesn't think all the way through, or just assumes something before thinking at all… still baffles me how he got a higher score than me in school." Tearissa replied.

"Sounds like a issue." Chase began tossing the ball in the air and catching it.

"Yeah, It is, but no one is perfect." Tearissa replied with a small smile. "Your go."

"Why do you find me attractive… or the better question is why are you so invested in this relationship?" Chase asked pausing his ball tossing.

"...I think I already answered this, And I already told you what love is to me, It's about the connection two people or more, can make, And to me at least, I felt a connection with you when we first properly talked by that fire, and it only grew from there." Tearissa replied. "And my mother is a hopeless romantic and told me if I ever think I found love, To latch on and never let go."

"You do have quite the grip." Chase said chuckling. _'Good, just means i'll never let go.'_

"Of course I do, I'm sure you noticed last night~" Tearissa told him with a wink.

"You nearly crushed my head… your turn." Chase said laughing.

"What do you find so attractive about me?" Tearissa asked him, Smiling.

"...Your different, I mean you act… seductive most of the time, but my time in this world has made me look past such things." Chase said sighing. "You flaunt yourself because you believe your not attractive right, to gain attention and prove to yourself you are?"

"...yes… I do… when I was little, I heard everyone talk about how caring and beautiful my mother is, and I always told myself I wanted to be like her." Tearissa replied.

"But for better… or worse, I don't see that." Chase smiled. "I see a woman who is caring and compassionate, who also isn't afraid to tell someone how it is, your not perfect no one is, and nobody should be."

"...you really mean it?" Tearissa asked, a bit worried.

"Yes I mean it." Chase said getting up and sitting down next to her. "Your beautiful in my eyes, you don't need to flaunt your body to show it either."

"...t-thank you." Tearissa said, Leaning into Chase.

"Plus Riser agrees with me, but he doesn't count." Chase said wrapping an arm around her. _'He never counts… not even to three.'_

"...your turn." Tearissa replied, Smiling as she relaxed into Chase.

"What would you like to do when you arrive at the fort?" Chase asked.

"...Clear it out if it has a infestation… and if possibly, Use it as a home until we can all get our heads straight." Tearissa replied. _'...Hopefully it has buildings and not just walls.'_

"Hmm, alright."

"...what do you think we should do when we get to the fort?" Tearissa asked Chase.

"Sleep… eat… and maybe just maybe… sleep." Chase said smiling.

"...is that all that's on your mind?" Tearissa asked Chase.

"Is that all that's on yours?" Chase asked rubbing her arm.

"...Yeah… i… I just worry… I worry about how long we will have to keep moving from place to place, it's not total freedom." Tearissa explained.

"Hopefully we will have a place to sit still for a while, and if we can get them to join a demon hunter group then we will be able to take jobs and purchase our food… instead of foraging for it." Chase said. "As long as Riser doesn't get his way… I'll make sure you have freedom."

"...promise?" She asked Chase softly. _'Please say yes.'_

"I promise… within reason of course." Chase said sighing. "Now I believe it is your turn."

"...i don't think I can come up with any questions for right now." She admitted. "...i...i kinda just want to be held."

"I've got a question… you haven't taken that jacket off much, enjoying the gift or keeping in defiance of Riser?" Chase asked before letting go and laying back on the bed. _'...it's from you, that's why.'_

"...i...i really like it." Tearissa admitted. "I just feel safer in it."

"Well… you might want to get it fixed after we get some money… the holes you put in it aren't flattering." Chase said gesturing to a hole by her left breast. _'...he does have a small point.'_

"...no, but just like with the dry blood… it gives it character." Tearissa replied with a smile. _'...and it's really soft.'_

"Hey it's not my fault that it's hard to get blood out of that thing." Chase said pulling her down on top of him. "Plus… your probably gonna need it fixed after we fight again… well I guess the term is spar."

"Y-Yeah." She said with a blush on her face. "...h-how long should we keep them waiting?"

"Hmm… long enough." Chase said with a smile. "I think you need some help cooling down."

"...c-Cooling down?" Tearissa asked him before she felt a cold hand press between her hidden wings. "c-Can't we just Cuddle?"

"But we are, you just seem to be squirming." Chase said looking at her.

"...j-just shut up and kiss me." Tearissa told him, blushing like mad.

"But we are just cuddling." Chase said as Tearissa felt him begin to massage between her wings.

"...c-can w-we just cuddle until A-akeno get's their a-answer?" Tearissa asked, as Chase began nibbling on her ear. _'Not now, please not now.'_

Chase pulled away with a smile. "Yes we can, I just wanted to mess with you."

"A-alright." She said before she pulled them both close to each other, and nuzzled just under his chin. _'This is nice.'_

"I'm surpised you were able to say no… especially after last night." Chase said chuckling.

"...i'm a tease… not a sexual deviant." Tearissa replied as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"(The way you begged says otherwise.)" Chase said as Tearissa felt his arm wrap around her waist while his empty hand held hers. _'Maybe i should stop teasing.'_

"...t-that was Akeno." Tearissa replied.

"Mmm I remember hearing you saying we could do anything… as long as I didn't stop." Chase said smiling.

"...i-i uh." Tearissa let out. _'...i really need to match my bark to my bite.'_

"I'm surprised you didn't crush my head like a grape with how loud you were screaming too." Chase said outright laughing.

"S-since when d-did you tease?" Tearissa asked, Blushing like a tomato.

"Since when did you start blushing." Chase said as she felt his hand begin to move up her arm.

"...c-can we just cuddle? Normally?" Tearissa asked, Opening her eyes and looking up at Chase. "I know I tease you alot, but please."

"Think of it as payback." Chase said looking down and kissing her forehead. "Plus maybe you'll learn something."

"L-Learn what?" Tearissa asked. _'What can I possibly learn?'_

"(How to stay quiet.)" Chase said before his hand pressed deeply into her back causing her wings to unfurl.

"C-can't we d-do t-this later?" Tearissa asked, Eeping as the wings unfurled.

"We could leaving you squirming and anxious… or we can do this now, leaving you relaxed and smiling all the way to the fort." Chase said as his hand went up her wing gently massaging it.

"W-w-what i-if we g-go to far?" Tearissa asked.

"I won't let it go that." Chase said squeezing her gently.

"...alright, but let me see what you have down there~" Tearissa said, Getting some confidence as her left hand reached low.

* * *

**D: Sooner than I thought.**

**K: Yeah, Usually it takes a month.**

**D: Or longer.**

**K: Almost always longer.**

**D: Anyways, we are already getting started by the time this chapter is up, so be on the lookout for a new one in the coming weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

'_Thought.'_

"Speech.!"

"*Sound effects/noises*"

"(Whisper/mumbling)"

'Written'

* * *

**On The Road**

**(Following Chase)**

"Mmm been a while since i've driven one of these… especially one that doesn't suck out my magic." Chase said looking down at the carriage. _'It's modeled after a carriage but it's a magic mobile.'_

"Yeah… To bad it seems like you'll have to Gag my sister from now on." Alistair said from on top of the carriage.

"Then I wouldn't hear gratitude." Chase said with a smile looking over at Tearissa. _'...Revenge is a dish best served… after she's happy.'_

"...You know, I think he's jealous." Tearissa said, a bright smile on her.

"Jealous… no he couldn't be, he's just curious of what its like." Chase said looking back at the road. _'I almost feel sorry for him… but at least it's not directed at me.'_

"...You know, Both of you are made for each other." Alistair said. "You both know how to make a joke."

"Yeah, But so do you Ali, Now, Stop being a social shut in, and go inside the carriage if you are curious about what it's like." Tearissa told him bluntly.

"Well, if they do that then they would be exposing something to the others…" Chase said chuckling.

"...Exposing what?" Alistair asked Chase.

"Innocence… your her Brother!" Chase said looking back at him with shock.

"...What innocence?" Alistair asked.

"Could both of you stop?" Tearissa asked both of them.

"Fine." Chase said laughing. "I was just surprised he doesn't know about exhibitionism."

"Oh, I'm sorry if hearing my sister scream in pure utter bliss is not on my list of kink-" Alistair was in the middle of saying before Tearissa got off her seat, Climb on top of the carriage, And Chase heard the carriage door open, and something swing in before closing it.

"Hahahaahah!" Chase laughed as he tried to keep the Carriage going straight.

"...And what the hell are you laughing about?" Alistair asked Chase.

"You embarrassed her." he said his smile wide.

"...Alright… How much longer till we get to the fort?" Alistair asked, Changing the subject.

"About an hour." Chase said pointing to where the dirt switched to rock path. "They would make these paths so armies could Travel quicker.

"...How big do you think this fort Really is?" Alistair asked, audibly standing up on top of the carriage.

"Well, with were it's placed it was meant to ward off demons or act as a distraction from a potential horde… so it's probably quite large with multiple levels and an underground prison or dungeon." Chase sniffed the air. "Wow… I don't smell any demon scent… not even old."

"...The fort is what? An hour away from the city? Makes sense." Alistair commented. "The local demon hunters probably draw straws for guard duty."

"An hour Magic Mobile ride, Demon hunter's probably walk here… but if they see someone occupying it they'll probably leave it alone, since the cities have walls there's no reason to both clearing the place." Chase explained smiling.

"...My question, Would they investigate who's living there?" Alistair asked, Sitting back down.

"Depends on the group, the more notable ones probably wouldn't, the smaller ones will." Chase frowned in thought. _'That could complicate things.'_

"And what do you think will happen when they see… Seven or so people living in a military fort, Surviving off the lands, And they have a very Fancy Ride?" Alistair asked Chase.

"I'll hide this when we are there, but they might try to escort us to the city." Chase felt the carriage rock as it went on the stone path.

"...and how do you think they will react if we refuse?" Alistair asked. "I'm guessing it won't go well."

"Again… depends on the group." Chase said as he sniffed the air.

"...What do you smell?" Alistair asked.

"Something that scares me… nothing, only the scent of stone and the forest… not a single demonic or past human scent." Chase growled as he looked around.

"...Shouldn't that be a good thing?" Alistair asked. "It should mean nothing is out here."

"As in not a single demonic or mortal presence has been here in months." Chase said as he channeled magic to his right hand.

"...that… that is quite a worry." Alistair said before standing back up and Chase heard Alistair activate his hell fire.

"I don't know what could cause this… I've never seen it… even at the first camp I could still smell a faint scent." Chase growled looking around again.

"...Should we get everyone out?" Alistair asked Chase. "...Or do you think everything will be fine?"

"I don't know." looking back at Alistair he sighed. "I really don't know."

"... how much longer again?" Alistair asked Chase, Looking at Chase.

"Should be any minute now." Chase looked forward as the treeline broke revealing the road split with a large stone path banking of towards a fortress of stone and metal. "Thats tall… at least Five floors." Chase turned the wheel making the carriage follow the road towards the fortress.

"...Yeah… and you said it had a underground part to it?" Alistair asked.

"No guarantee." Chase said looking around.

"...Well if it does, Then we'll all feel right at home… at least us devils." Alistair commented. "...Here's hoping it's empty for the most part."

"Get everyone up and ready to go." Chase said slowing the carriage.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Chase heard alistair say before the Carriage door opened. "Hey, Everyone, Up and awake, we're here."

"Anything wrong?" Chase hear Rias ask.

"Besides the fact that it's really quiet, No, Not really, Just keep your guard up and we should be fine." Alistair answered, Most likely giving a smile before the Carriage stopped.

"Alright, lets get moving." Chase said jumping off landing on the side of the door.

"Alright ladies, You heard the man in cool scars, Let's go." Chase looked over and saw Alistair hanging upside down looking into the carriage before his feet slipped and he tumbled to the ground. "Shi-" Alistair let out before his head collided with the rock path, and he finished his graceful landing by falling backwards onto his back.

Everybody was laughing at him as they all exited the carriage. "Lose your grip?" Chase asked offering his hand to Alistair when he flipped over.

"...Yeah, but now I got a headache worse than when a devil accidently says his name." Alistair replied, Grabbing Chase's hand and gesturing up to the sky.

Pulling Alistair up Chase laughed. "M-maybe you should be more careful." Asia said as she healed Alistair's head.

"...I'll be fine." Alistair replied. "...i just need to stick the landing better."

The group walked to the gate of the fort which was rotted and shattered to pieces. "Oh… they definitely lost a fight."

"...Yeah, Here's hoping it's Empty." Tearissa said as she was the first to walk through the gate.

Chase followed her looking around. "We should split into teams of three." Chase saw multiple skeletons hanging from the wall and a few buried in the ground. "Shit… that's not good."

"Yeah, Bones, Skulls, Graves, Really gives the place Character." Alistair said with Pure sarcasm.

"Rias, you take Akeno with you, the two of you should be quite strong together." Chase said smiling, Rias and Akeno blushed slightly at something. "Alistair, you take Asia, Koneko, and Lucy with you."

"...Alright, May I ask a question?" Alistair asked.

"No, We need to hurry and make sure it's safe." Tearissa told him, Shutting him down from objections.

"Alistair, your group will find out if there is a underground level if there is sweep and clear it, if not reqroup with Rias and Akeno who will sweep and clear the main level." Chase said stretching. "Me and Tearissa will clear the upper levels, we meet back here before it hits night."

"And if it becomes n-" Alistair was about to ask before being cut off by Tearissa. "I told you Alistair, No questions."

"Just say it Alistair." Chase said turning and crossing his arms.

"...What happens if it gets dark and a group isn't here?"

"We search for them until we find them." Chase said looking around and sniffing the air growling as a familar scent caught his attention

"What's wrong?" Tearissa asked Chase.

"I smell him." Chase said as his body began channeling magic. _'He should be dead… I'll kill him.'_

"...All of you go inside." Tearissa told them all. "(Chase, Calm down, and hold it in, hold it until everyone can clear out their areas.)" She whispered in his ear as everyone began entering the building.

"I-If he's here… I… I need to kill him." Chase growled as the air around him cooled to freezing.

"Chase, What if he wants you to come at him alone? What if he wants you to head in without clearing it out?" Tearissa asked him, Putting a hand on his chest. "Please, Calm down, and relax, relax until we get to him."

"No he's mine…" Chase said pulling the hand off his chest before he began following the scent. "Of course… he would stay at the top floor."

"C-Chase!" Tearissa let out as she ran over. "...At least take me with you."

"Why, Why should I take you!" Chase stopped and turned to face her.

**(Following Tearissa)**

"Why should I let you face my devil!" Chase yelled as a thin layer of frost began to form on his clothes. _'P-please not now.'_

"...b-because, if he is a devil, Th-then he p-possibly h-has a record, i-if i know w-who he is, i-i can tell everyone w-who he is, a-and what he's d-done, h-he couldn't h-hide in the underworld anymore." Tearissa stated.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE MADE ME WATCH HIM RAPE AND TEAR APART MY SISTER!" Chase yelled as his eyes turned white like snow.

"...w-what if he kills y-you… t-then w-what? W-what about m-me a-and Akeno?" Tearissa asked him, Tears in her eyes.

"I… I… I can't let him get away." Chase said as his magic began to die down. "If… If he found out about you or Akeno… h-he would do to you the same thing he did to my sister."

"...c-chase, y-you can't do it alone… please, y-you have friends, people who love and care for you." Tearissa said before hugging chase. "Both me and Akeno love you, a-and i think i-i can speak for us both, when I say we would both rather die beside you, t-then let you die alone."

"I'm sorry… I need to do this alone." Chase said tearing Tearissa off of him before running off, his shoes leaving behind prints of ice.

"..." Tearissa felt her heart sink. _'...w-was my grip not strong enough?'_ She thought, just before she began to cry softly and fell to her knees. _'I-i really am not good enough.'_

**(Following Alistair.)**

Alistair stood there in the shadows, as he saw Chase run through the door, Leaving behind footsteps made of frost, But no Tearissa. _'...Glad I felt it was best Asia, Lucy and Koneko went with Koneko in lead, Since my gut feeling was right.'_ Alistair Thought just as Chase began running up stairs, And the footsteps began to melt just as he began walking to follow them. _'Now, Just what has you worked up?'_ Alistair thought as he began climbing the stairs, Following the tracks.

The trail began to get wild as chunks of Ice began littering the walls. "AAAAAARGH!" Alistair heard Chase yell before a massive explosion. _'...That's either a really beefed up Brawler, Or a unknown I didn't know about'_ Alistair thought to himself as he began sprinting, Climbing another staircase, Then another. "**WINTER DEVIL'S: SCREAM!**" Alistair heard a ear piercing scream rocked the building and causing Alistair's ears to ring. _'...Loud…'_

As Alistair made it to the final floor he saw massive spikes of Ice littering the room and Cloaked man standing in the center with broken shards of ice around him. "...You know, If it wasn't for my ears ringing, I swear I would be hearing some piano or something." Alistair joked just as the ringing died down. _'Fucking finally.'_

"Oh, Alistair… I didn't think my old toy would be traveling around with such a smart young man." The Man said as he gestured up.

'_...that voice.'_ Alistair thought as he looked up, Chase was hanging from the wall bloodied and beaten on a spike of ice jammed through his shoulder. "Hey Chase, How's it hanging?" Alistair joked, Trying to mask his internal fear.

"Come now, don't focus on my toy, how have you been… It's been a long time since you've attended one of my classes." The man said as he pulled his hood back and wiped his White hair back. _'...Wait, That hair.'_

"...Well… guess it has been a while Mr Samael… Well… guess that explains the ice." Alistair said, Losing his joking front quickly as he channeled a small stream of magic into his right index finger, And began walking, Leaving behind a thin line of hellfire._ 'Just remember what you've seen your sis do a hundred times now.'_

"Yes… so why are you traveling with this miserable sack of shit?" Samael asked. _'Strong words.'_

"...I helped him and ever since he just never left… but I have to say, This is quite the sight for possibly your best Student." Alistair commented as he kept walking, Circling Samael. "So, The old stick up people's ass was actually a kinky old man, who would've guessed."

"Old, come now I'm only a hundred years younger than the first Lucifer himself." he said smiling. "Plus I look only about thirty."

"Yeah, And who would've guessed the man who would would make it snow in the classroom during the human's winter season was likely having his own brand of fun behind the scenes." Alistair said, The memory flaring his anger a bit, Making the thin line of hellfire thicken just a bit as he walked. _'Keep calm, And breath, keep calm, and breath.'_

"Is your sister here? She was another great student… I miss having her in my class, for more than just her intellect." Samael said as he formed a ball of ice. _'...Keep calm, and Breath.'_

"...I would watch what you say." Alistair warned as he stopped moving.

"You know I taught her that cage technique… even convinced your parents to impart some of their essence into that whip of hers." Samael said smiling. "Oh the look on her face when I gave it to her… mmm almost reminded me of his sister." Samael pointed up at Chase. _'...Breath.'_

"...Hey Teach, Let's test a theory you had, Back when I was your top student." Alistair said, Giving a fake smile to mask his inner rage. "You said I had a knack for learning things quickly just by watching, wanna see if that holds true?"

"Yes, you're trying to mimic the technique I taught your sister." He said his smile grow perverse. "Did you know, that in her training outfit… her breasts would bounce in just the right way they would almost pop out."

"...Well, I have a bet for you, If I can do the technique perfectly, You'll leave." Alistair stated, his rage building up into an inferno. "And if I fail, Then both me and Sis will fight you without my sword or her whip."

"You never answered my question… is your sister with you?" He asked crossing his arms. _'...breath, in, then out.'_

"...Why would I say the last part if she wasn't?" Alistair stated, his smile fading, Leaving nothing, but a face hiding the raging inferno within. _'...Breath in, then breath out.'_

"Ooh smart, well I agree… now come on, try it." He said looking Alistair in the eyes.

Alistair breathed in deeply, Then out, Closed his eyes, And did his best to remember his sister's movements during the attack, Then, He began to move as best as he could, Matching the speed, and movements all the way up to the cage flying up, Then sealing, And he opened his eyes, Seeing his own Cage of hellfire, Before he yanked, Making the hellfire Constrict. "How's that?" Alistair asked, Before he suddenly made the hellfire Erupt, Letting his anger fuel the fire as the room began to get hotter and hotter, Smoke filling the room from how intense the fire got, even sucking the air out of the room, Before Alistair let go.

"Good attempt… I'll give that a B Plus." Samael said before the room turned ice cold and the fire began to freeze quickly traveling up the lines and reaching Alistair's hand freezing it and his arm solid which almost seemed to burn causing a pain he's never felt before.

"F-FUCKING HELL!" Alistair yelled as the pain surged through him. _'T-This is horrible, H-how cold does something have to get to burn like this? Why did I kee-Keep avoiding fights and blows?'_

"Come now Alistair, that can't hurt that bad… it was only a trickle of magic." Samael as the frozen fire around him broke and crack before shattering revealing he was completely unharmed with no damage to his or his clothes. _'...w-what the fuck is he? E-even if my fire shouldn't have damaged him, h-he should've been out of breath… just who was this Fuck!?' _Alistair thought as he tried to channel magic into his arm to Thaw it as soon as possible.

"Your wondering who I am aren't you?" He asked as he began walking over with each step making the room colder.

"...m-more or less…" Alistair admitted as he channeled more magic. _'Fuck fuckfuckfuck thinkthink he has to have something to use against him.'_

"I am the last surviving student of Lucifer himself…" Samael as he tapped Alistair's left arm causing it to completely freeze.

"A-A-And T-That m-Makes me a-a demon's unc-uncle!" Alistair yelled in more pain. _'fuckfuckfuckfuck too coldtoocold.'_

"Come on, your not that stupid… Every history book they had you read told you everysingle one of his students had a affinity for the magic of winter." he said before tapping Alistair's right leg causing it to freeze completely.

"N-not s-stupid, j-just wanted the last laugh." Alistair said, Doing his best to hold a smile, Just as a crack of a whip was heard.

"...of all the devils, I never suspected you Samael." Tearissa's voice was heard, Clear as day.

"Oh if it isn't my favorite student." Samael turned to look at Tearissa. "Oh… you have quite the unique scent."

"...Explain yourself." Tearissa demanded, Clear to Alistair she was holding herself back from attacking with anger.

Samael began walking over to her. "I'm just showing your traveling companions a good time, like when I would make it snow in class or for sculptures of ice."

"...Yeah, And trying to freeze my brother is on the list of fun things to do?" Tearissa asked with disgust as she began walking back but the doorway behind her froze shut with ice.

"No, that was a surprise… the real fun was him." He said pointing up at Chase.

"...and what did you wish to do with him?" Tearissa asked as she began walking to her left, All the while, Alistair kept trying to pump himself full of magic to thaw out his limbs to no avail. _'Come onComeonComeon!'_

"I wanted to remove his arms, shoulders, and even remove what you enjoyed." Samael said before Ice encased Tearissa's feet. _'FuckNo! COME ON MAGIC!'_ Alistair thought as he kept on pumping magic into himself, Before he felt sweat bead from his forehead.

"...And freezing my feet?" She asked, Not bothering to try and break out as Alistair saw her long whip begin freezing. _'FUCKFUCK! FUCKING COME ON!'_ Alistair thought in desperation as he tried moving his arms and leg, Only for nothing to happen.

"Come now, don't you remember our training… I would never harm you." Samael said as he reached her. "You look more mature than five years ago… even making far more mature choices… considering how mingled your scent is with my Toy."

"...then what are you going to do?" She asked, Still not moving. _'Comeon! Thinkthink… i… i have nothing.'_

"To you… or to your brother?" he asked as he began sliding a hand up her left arm.

"...Neither." Tearissa said, Just before Alistair saw her punch Samael hard in the cheek.

"Come on now dear is that anyway to show affection to your teacher." Samael said as pulled her closer to him breathing in deeply. "You really played with my toy didn't you."

"...What do you mean?" She asked. _'Sis, Don't let him get to you… please.'_

"I mean you let him have fun." Samael said as he leaned closely to her neck. "You let him taste your sweets fruit… your peach so to say."

"s-Shut up!" Alistair yelled at The bastard. "What fucking Ga-" Alistair mouth was sealed shut as ice formed over it.

"Sorry about that, now where were we… ah yes." Samael began to lick and suck on Tearissa's neck causing her to moan.

'_Fucking Creep!'_ Alistair yelled in his head as he tried to yell in anger, Still trying to channel his magic to try and thaw his arms, But to no avail, Only Frustrating him further as he slammed his own head into the ice on the ground in anger. "Y-Your worse then Riser!" Tearissa yelled.

"Yes but I have skill." He said as his right hand began slipping under her shirt. "You've grown a bit since our last meeting." He said as his hand reached her breast. _'FuckingCREEP!'_ Alistair yelled in his head as he kept trying to scream and thaw his body, His anger Rising as he threw his face back into the ice in an attempt to break what was on his mouth, barely making a dent as he began thrashing his head against the ice, Tears streaming from his face as an audible crack was heard, Alistair feeling something Trickle down his head as he kept thrashing.

"A-Alistair!?" Tearissa yelled as Alistair kept thrashing, Trying, to break the ice off, Throwing his own magic randomly through his body in a attempt to get any fire out before his neck froze in place locked on the Sight of them.

"I would stop that, plus you should watch it will be a very… learning experience." He said as he began fondling Tearissa as his hand holding her arm began to go lower. _'I WILL BURN HIM! I WILL BURN HIM TILL HE'S NOTHING BUT ASH! THEN I WILL BURN THE FUCKING ASHES!'_ Alistair yelled in his head as he kept trying to thrash around, Pushing against the ice locking his neck in place, Before he felt something rise up from his stomach and up his neck.

"YOU FUCKING!" Tearissa yelled as she began hitting The Fuck, Just before Alistair threw up the ice pulled away, The bile Shooting right out of his mouth, Spilling all over the floor and sealing again after he was finished.

"You never had a jacket like this… mmm a gift from my toy?" Samael asked as his hand reached her ass and grabbing it roughly. _'...fucking...creep.'_ Alistair said in his head as his body began to feel exhaustion from multiple angles, his one good leg, Stopped kicking as he found it hard to even keep his eyes open.

**(Following Teariss)**

"F-fucking let go!" Tearissa yelled at Samael in anger as she kept trying to hit him.

"Answer the question!" Samael growled causing the ice to spread up her legs.

"I Said let go!" Tearissa yelled in defiance. _'T-The others have to be showing up soon.' _She thought to herself as she kept trying to hit him.

"STOP YOUR DEFIANT NATURE, YOUR FRIENDS CANNOT ENTER THE ROOM! I FROZE IT SHUT WITH TWELVE FEET OF ICE!" Samael yelled at her as she felt his grip on her breast and ass get tighter.

"AGH!" She let out as she tried to headbutt him as hard as she could only to find she couldn't move her neck. _'W-When did he!?'_ She thought as she tried to look down and saw a collar of ice with a chain down the front and around her back. "W-When did you…"

"Oh you noticed that… well maybe you'll answer the question… or maybe I could destroy it?" He looked at the jacket with a grim smile.

"...y-yes… i-it was." She said, Her heart sinking again. _'...i…'_

"And did you accept it with the same excitement you did when I gave you the whip?" Samael asked as Tearissa felt his hand on her ass slip away and begin moving to the front.

"W-What a-Are you trying to g-Get at?" Tearissa said, The movement snapping her back to reality quickly.

"I think you wanted the same thing you got from my toy… from me." Samael said as she felt his hand begin to slip into her shorts. _'...H-he's really going to...'_

"f-Fucking Let go!" Tearissa yelled, Spiting in his face. _'FUCKING CREEP!'_

"Answer!" He growled causing a wave of fear to spark through Tearissa. _'...a-a monster.'_

"...i… I love Him, I love Chase." She told him, doing her best to ignore her own fear.

"Oh you love my toy." Samael said his hand stopping just barely from her pussy. "...You haven't know that long… how could you know you love him."

"W-Why does it matter to you?" She asked, trying to spit in his face again but her mouth felt cold and dry.

"Do you want me to go lower?" he said a grin spreading. "Maybe even… taste."

"...f-fine." She finally said. "...i-i felt a connection, d-during the first t-time me and him a-actually talked… a-and every passing moment w-with him… i-i felt m-more of a connection."

"Why did you sleep with him… why did you let him, make you a woman?" He asked smiling.

"B-but w-w-we h-haven't y-yet." She admitted, Blushing from embarrassment.

"So I still have something I can claim from you." He said as his hand slid out of her shorts.

"Y-y-you f-f-fucking creep!" She yelled again.

"Call me that one more time, and you'll be moaning my name." Samael said looking her in the eyes and she saw only pure black.

Tearissa didn't say a thing, as fear completely took her and she began to softly cry. _'...i-is t-this h-h-how i-i d-die?'_

"Well that ruins my fun… might as well get to the main act." He said before Tearissa felt his hand plunge into her shorts and began rubbing her.

Suddenly he was shot away from her a massive wall of ice encasing him. "YOU TOUCHED HER!" She heard Chase yell as the room became colder than before.

"C-c-chase!?" Tearissa let out, Hope filling her very being, She felt something touch the collar around her neck before it disappeared freeing her neck, turning her head she saw Chase still bleeding but some of his minor wounds having healed. _'H-he's awake!?' _He jumped up onto the ice prepared to slam a fist down onto it before it exploded outward sending him towards the wall.

"YOU HURT HER!" He yelled before biting down on a massive chunk of ice absorbing it, Samael walked forward smiling as he looked at Tearissa. _'F-Fucking creep!'_

Chase lunged cracking the wall behind him before slamming into Samael grabbing onto his arm and freezing it solid before taking a deep breath. "C-Chase." Tearissa let out, A smile on her face as she saw Chase.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" Chase yelled as magic energy began to flow from the ice around him to his mouth, Tearissa doing what he told her. "**WINTER DEVIL'S: GLACIAL SCREAM!**" Chase release a scream three times that of a banshee but the entire room began to drop going below the normal freezing point as a pure white blast of magic poured out of Chase's mouth covering Samael's head causing the Devil to scream in pain before going silent.

As the scream stopped Chase stood up and stumbled slightly before limping over to Tearissa. "C-chase." Tearissa let out as she pulled her hands away from her ears.

"H-He touched you." Chase said dropping to his hands and knees in front of her, before biting down on the ice at her legs absorbing it.

"Y-Yeah, b-but your here now." she said, Getting on her knees as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "T-that's all that matters."

"I-I f-f-failed yo-you." Chase said as tears began to drop to the ice beneath them. "I-I le-let h-him t-t-t-touch you I let him… fo-fo-force himself on y-y-you."

"...you didn't chase." Tearissa said, before hugging him tightly. "You saved me from letting him ruin me completely."

"H-he r-ruined you?" He asked looking up. "I-I let you… b-be ruined?"

"...No, He didn't ruin me… no more than you did." She told him, Giving him a bright smile… one that had an essence of warmth.

"I r-r-ruined you?"

"...Love, Just hug me already." She said, Before hugging him tightly.

"B-but… y-you sh-should ha-ha-hate me." Chase said

"...Chase, I wanted my first sexual experience, to have had you in it… I love you, and having you help me in the river… it was the best time of my life, And I couldn't be happier." Tearissa told him, Chase began standing up wrapping his arms around her.

"I-I w-want y-you to kn-know… I-I'm sorry… I-I should h-h-have li-list-listened." Chase said his hold on her tightening.

"...It's in the past chase… just please, don't forget about everyone else… please." She told him, Kissing his cheek.

"I-I promise." Chase said before they heard Ice crack and shatter. _'...what just happened?'_

"How cute… well if you do end up popping her… at least let me have her ass." Tearissa heard Samael say, Chase pulled away forcing her behind him as he growled.

Samael stood up shaking his head. "Sorry I just wanted to see how long you two were gonna go on for."

"w-What in lucifer are you?" Tearissa finally got out. _'H-he's m-more then just a monster.'_

"Like I told your brother… I'm Lucifer's last living student… you could say his Heir." Samael said as his wings unfurled revealing dark black wings. _'W-Wait, b-but they should all b-be dead.'_

"Well… I should be off, and keep the fort… as a gift." He said before snapping a crystal and disappearing.

"...o-one o-of t-them…" Tearissa said, completely flabbergasted and shocked.

"A-Alistair!" Chase yelled before running over to him. "No no no… this was my fight… why did you join."

"...o-o-o-one o-of…" Tearissa said, her mind racing to so many books she has read, so many stories, so many pages. _'...w-we stand no chance.'_

"Tearissa Your brother!" Chase yelled snapping her out of the daze.

"...W-We need to get him to Asia." Tearissa said as she looked at her frozen whip, Then back to the door.

"I… I can get it open." Chase said before moving over to the wall of ice.

"...Be quick." Tearissa said as she went over to her brother, seeing his half frozen body, Tearissa heard a crack before she heard the family sound of chase absorbing magic. _'Come on little brother… you shouldn't have got involved.'_

"H-hey girls." She heard Chase say before she heard what sounded like a body hitting the floor.

"CHASE!" Akeno yelled as she heard the crunching of glass.

"ALISTAIR!" Asia yelled before she was right next to her and began to heal him

"Asia, Look after him, and once that thing's melted get him somewhere to sleep." She ordered Asia to do before turning and running to Chase who was on the ground with akeno holding him in her arms.

"Wh-what ha-happened to him?" Akeno asked looking up at Tearissa with tears in her Violet eyes. _'...a-a monster.'_

"...the monster that used to owned him happened." Tearissa said, Holding back her own tears. "...Asia, Chase needs your healing abilities, Now!"

"(B-Blood.)" Chase mumbled. _'Please… don't die.'_

"H-his magic… i-it feel's empty." Rias said looking him over. "Sh-she needs to keep healing Alistair… th-there's nothing we can do for Chase."

"...Akeno, Help me carry him to the carriage." She told Akeno, Doing her best to Take charge. "...Rias, You decide what to do till either Chase or Alistair wake up and can walk."

"Let me help you!" She heard Lucy say and the three of them picked up Chase before moving him.

"Koneko, find us a place we can set him down, Asia, keep healing him… I'll get us some wood to start a fire." Tearissa heard Rias say before they began going down the stay case.

* * *

**Outside the fort**

**(Inside the Carriage.)**

"...thank you Lucy." Tearissa told Lucy as they Laid Chase down in the bed.

"R-Rias was right… I-it's almost like half his magic is missing." Akeno said as tears began streaming down her face.

"..." Tearissa didn't say a thing, and just did her best to piece together what is causing this. _'...i wish alistair was awake right now… he's read that book more than me.'_

"I-I'll wait outside." Lucy said stepping out.

"W-what do we do… h-he's g-g-getting warm." Akeno said as she felt his hand.

"...i-i don't know." Tearissa admitted as she sat down on the bed next to Chase. "...o-out of all the books i've read… o-only one was actually about devil slayers… a-and it ne-never mentioned this." Tearissa said, Breaking down into tears.

"I-I can't lose him…" Akeno said hugging Chase. "I-it's almost like his b-blood is warming up."

"..." Suddenly tearissa stood up and walked towards the mirror. _'Blood, He mentioned blood and his blood is warming up… he's meant to kill, and consume armies of devils.'_ She thought as she reached for her ponytail. "Akeno… did he mumbled blood as we carried him?" Tearissa asked as she took off the ribbon That kept her hair in a ponytail.

"O-Once or tw-twice."

Tearissa brought the ribbon in her hands out to look down at it, seeing a small sharp metal blade packed tightly in it. "...d-devil slayers… m-made to kill… and consume the armies of hell." She said as she pulled the metal blade out. _'...i told myself to never use it… but i still had it anyways.'_ She thought as she turned around. "A-and h-he asked fo-for blood."

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked looking at her.

"...p-pulling a p-page out of my b-brother's book." Tearissa said before she dropped the ribbon, and put the blade in her left hand. "...i-it's the only thing t-that can make sense." She said before cutting a clean, Deep cut in her own right hand.

"S-stop!" Akeno yelled jumping up and grabbing the blade away from Tearissa. "W-what if your wrong!?"

"What if i-i'm right?" Tearissa asked Akeno. "...t-then we both lose him."

"D-do it." Akeno said moving over to Chase and held his mouth open, before Tearissa walk over and held her right hand above his mouth before squeezing hard, blood dripping down into his mouth. _'Please work.'_

"H-his magic is returning." Akeno said as chase began to take in shallow breaths.

"O-oh thank lucifer it worked." Tearissa let out in relief, before looking at her right hand, and wincing from the sudden surge of pain.

"Here." Akeno took out a small cloth and wrapped it around Tearissa's hand. "But… I don't think it was enough."

"...t-then he needs more." Tearissa let out as she sat back down. _'...b-but how much?'_

"Give me the blade." Akeno told her as she looked down at Chase. _'...she actually has magic… and can fix herself with it.'_

"...And what do you plan on doing?" Tearissa asked as she gave Akeno the blade, Akeno took a deep breath and pressed the blade on her wrist. "...Akeno, Will you bleed out if you cut there?" Akeno grit her teeth before drawing the blade up her forearm and stopping before she reached her bicep, hovering her bleeding arm over chases mouth a slow stream of blood poured into his mouth.

"I-I'll b-be fine." Akeno said wincing at the pain of her arm.

Tearissa sighed, before getting up and walking to the dresser and began looking through it. _'Come on, there has to be something here that can close her arm once it stops.'_

"Ch-chase!" Akeno squeaked before Tearissa heard what sounded like cracking glass.

"W-What's wrong!?" Tearissa yelled as she stood back up seeing Chase sealing Akeno's arm closed with ice. _'...c-chase…'_

"Don't… ever… do that… Again!" Chase growled at Akeno before wiping his mouth and looking down at the blood on his hand.

"...c-chase." tearissa let out with relief, Feeling happy as she walked over. _'H-he's awake?'_

"I think that's my name." Chase said smiling at her before frowning as he saw her hand.

"...a-Are you going to argue with the results?" Tearissa asked, Doing her best to give a smile.

"...Yes." Chase said before Akeno hugged him making them both fall back onto the bed. "Or maybe not."

Tearissa giggled. "Well… since you're injured and Alistair being out of order, I'll be in here with Akeno, I'm sure everything will be fine with Rias for a few days." Tearissa said, Before jumping in to hug Chase as well.

"I'm still mad." Chase said laughing.

"Then why are you laughing?" Tearissa asked, Nuzzling into Chase's chest while hugging him.

"Because… I'm alive." Chase said as Tearissa felt Akeno laugh.

"Mmmmm, I don't know about that, but you will need at least a full day's worth of bed Rest~" Tearissa said, Looking up at Chase with a sweet smile. "All for my Hero~"

"Come on now, he still looks like he's in pain… let's leave him be." Akeno said sitting up.

"...no, I want to lay with him, until he gets better." She said, Holding onto Chase tightly. _'...I'm never going to let go… not again.'_

"M-my sh-shoulder." Chase growled as Tearissa was squeezing the shoulder that was impaled.

"S-sorry." Tearissa let out as she loosened the grip and latched on somewhere else.

"Just don't do anything inappropriate… without me." Akeno said before exiting the Carriage. _'...Maybe tonight me and chase can show her who the real dominate one is.'_ Tearissa thought to herself before nuzzling into Chase, Enjoying the feeling.

**(Following Chase)**

"You're thinking something dirty, aren't you?" Chase asked looking down at her.

"...and if I was?" Tearissa asked, Her body feeling really warm and soft.

"Stop… it's not happening, no matter how warm your body gets at the thought." Chase said frowning.

"I know… But still, Doesn't mean I can't help but wonder if you would like the Hero's Service~" She said, Nuzzling into him.

"...when did you let your hair down?" Chase asked holding up bit of the soft hair. _'...That is surprisingly soft.'_

"...There was something I needed from the ribbon, and I got it out." Tearissa explained, Chase finally seeing her hair was down.

"You should leave it down… you look beautiful." He said kissing the top of her head. "So what is this Hero's service you keep talking about?"

Tearissa smiled. "Just a reward for saving me~" She said, Winking. "What do you say~?"

"I don't think Akeno would like that… if it means what I think it does." Chase said frowning.

"No, but it would be some great stress relief for you~" Tearissa said, Giving Chase a warm smile.

"I think I've relieved enough stress." Chase said rolling his eyes. "So do you think we should stay… or keep moving?"

"...I think we stay… it's nice and secured, nice big wall, has alot of floors." Tearissa told him, Still giving the warm smile before she pulled herself up to be face to face with Chase. "Nice and far into the woods." She said before kissing Chase on the cheek.

"Are… you alright?"

"...aside from the fact my brother was turned into a popsicle, and my lover was impaled on a big icicle… Yeah… i'm just happy you're both save." Tearissa told him.

"No, I mean you… I know I didn't stop him before he… well." He said looking down at her body.

"...if your asking if that… experience, traumatized me… then no, it didn't." Tearissa told him, Doing her best to keep the smile.

"But he… touched you and…" Chase growled slightly at the memory still fresh in his mind.

"...it's because our time in the river." Tearissa explained. "I know sex can be a amazing time, I know not everyone's touch will be welcomed… but i know being with you, I'm not afraid."

"Okay… I just wanted to know how you were… since I failed to protect you." Chase looked up at the ceiling.

"...but you saved me in the end… and I couldn't be happier that you did." Tearissa told him as he felt her wrap her arms and legs around him gently. "...and i told myself, no matter what, I'm never letting go again."

"...Thank you." Chase said kissing her. _'Tearissa you… you make me the happiest man alive.' _

"...But I have to ask, Will you always give? Or will you allow me or Akeno to give?" Tearissa asked before kissing him back.

Pulling away Chase could taste the faint flavor of cherries. _'She must have ate some of the cherries Riser stored in the carriage.'_ Chase frowned before sighing. "...I Would rather give."

"...and I wish to reward my Hero." Tearissa replied.

"Let's just get some sleep… we'll talk about this in a week or two." Chase said as he closed his eyes.

"...Alright, Good night… I love you." Tearissa told him.

"Love you too." Chase said pressing her back between her wings.

"...You will regret that." She said as Chase felt something wrap around him.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Chase said trapping her in a hug.

* * *

**Fort**

**(A Week later)**

**(Following Alistair)**

Alistair felt, Something, as he slowly opened his eyes. _'...i feel pain… and i feel hungry.'_ He thought as he tried sitting up, Before he looked around, His neck popping as he moved his head. "...ow." Alistair noticed he was in a room which was lavishly furnished and the bed he was lying on was longer than three of him and wider then two of him in length. _'Where the fuck am I?'_ Alitsair thought, Just before he tried to move, All of his joints popping in the span of seconds as he moved, Stopping him "...ow…" The door in front of the bed began to open revealing Asia with a bucket and cloth.

"...Context?" Alistair asked, Asia looked at him wide eyed dropping the bucket and washcloth.

"A-a-a-ALISTAIR!" She yelled before running over and tackling him, Causing pain to shoot through his body.

"Owowowowowowow" Alistair let out in pain.

"S-sorry." Asia said removing herself from him.

"...it's fine… Just… How long was I out?" Alistair asked as his mind recovered from the pain.

"A-about a week." Asia sound frowning as she began tearing up.

"...let me guess… you were worried about me?" Alistair asked, Looking at Asia.

"Y-yes." She said as she began to cry. "I-I couldn't help you."

"...And why do you say that?" Alistair asked her. _'...she really does care a lot.'_

"B-because… yo-you and the o-o-others had to fight alone." Asia said in between sniffles.

"..." Alistair grabbed Asia and pulled her into a hug despite his body being in pain. "Asia… I would rather you being safe, Then being with me in the fray where you could get hurt… and I'm happy your not hurt… so please, Stop crying."

"A-Alistair… C-can I tell you something?" Asia asked pulling back.

"Sure you can Asia." Alistair answered, Looking at her.

"I-I L-l…" Asia stuttered looking at the bed.

"...Take deep breaths Asia, and speak your mind." Alistair told her, Using his hand so she could look at him as he got eye level with her. _'Come on Asia, Speak up.'_

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled before wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips. _'S-She loves me!?'_ Alistair thought as he felt his heart flutter, and butterflies in his stomach as time seemed to slow down. _'...s-she loves me… i… what is this feeling?_ Alistair thought as he could hear his own heart beat. _'...i… I love her too.'_ Alistair thought before he embraced her, pushing back in the kiss as his cheeks blushed, Asia held him tighter as they both kissed each other hard.

Soon, They both pulled away, Breathing heavy from lack of breath. "T-that was loud." Alistair said, Giving her a smile.

"S-sorry."

"...Don't be sorry." Alistair said before hugging Asia again. "(I love you too.)" Asia squeezed him tightly causing his wounds to flare with pain. "...i would say ow… but I won't." Alistair said as he did his best to hug back just as hard.

"I-I should let them know you're awake." Asia said separating. "Unless you can walk?"

"...I honestly don't think I can stand." Alistair told her. "...come back when you tell them, Alright?"

"I'll be back." Asia said getting up and running out of the room.

'_...am i dreaming?' _Alistair thought to himself as he waited.

"Well well well… took you long enough." Chase said as he entered the room and leaned against the wall. _'...Great… _

"...being a devil popsicle wasn't on the top of my bucket list." Alistair retorted, cocking a smile.

"You still can." Chase offered as his hand began glowing blue and white with an icy mist drifting off.

"...look, I'm not looking for another hibernation." Alistair joked, a few minutes followed in silence before Chase sighed. _'...Honestly, A Warm beach seems good right about now.'_

"I'm sorry for dragging you and your sister into this." Chase said looking down.

"...not gonna lie, it was kinda our fault, charging in unannounced." Alistair commented. "But hey, everything turned out alright."

"No it didn't… We were all so close to death, you being almost frozen alive and your sister… she… she…" Chase growled before punching the wall causing a layer of frost to shoot all around the area of impact. "The only thing that turned out alright… is that by absorbing some of his magic power I am now able to use more Devil slayer arts!"

"...yeah, you couldn't save or protect my sister." Alistair said, taking a deep breath. "But how could you? You were impaled on ice when I last saw you.. and as he just did what he wanted, I tried to break free, and that only got me throwing up and being in hibernation for a week like a damned bear."

"I DIDN'T JUST FAIL TO PROTECT HER, I LET THAT BASTARD START WHAT HE STARTED WITH MY SISTER!" Chase slamming his fist into the wall again causing it to crack.

"...And tell me chase, Just how Long, You let it go on for?" Alistair asked, Sounding cold. "Just how long, until you finally fucking woke up, And got off your fucking ass?"

"He… he started doing something I should have never let happen." Chase said looking at the ground.

"...just… Just fucking leave before I go and see if I can still use hellfire, Let alone walk." Alistair warned Chase.

"H-He didn't rape her… but he was going to… if I didn't wake up." Chase said. _'...oh…'_

"Then you didn't fail… But you almost did." Alistair told him. "...So, Don't Fail, Or else I will show you real hell...Fire."

"...Alistair, Can you not threaten him when your the one in bed?" Alistair heard Tearissa's voice. _'...She does have a good point.'_

"It's not nice." Akeno said as they and Asia entered the room.

"...I'm caring, Not nice." Alistair replied. _'...wait, That's a lie.'_

"L-liar." Asia said as she walked over and hugged Alistair.

"...Oh fine." Alistair let out as he hugged back.

"D'awwww, It finally happened." Tearissa commented, Alistair could feel Asia blush as she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"So, What happened while I was in hibernation?" Alistair asked as he hugged Asia tighter. _'...wait… did Asia get taller?'_

"Not much, we just settled in… after talking Chase into it." Akeno said giggling as she looked at Chase.

"...So that explains why We are still here." Alistair commented.

"Yeah… we've been waiting for you to wake up really." Tearissa replied, Smiling at him. _'...I don't like that smile.'_

"So… me and Tearissa talked about a Idea… something that could keep us hidden from Riser for a little while longer." Chase said as he looked at his hand.

"...The fact your beating around the bush tells me you guys don't think I'll like it." Alistair told them. "So, Just tell me."

"We join a demon hunter group… or guilds as they are sometimes called…" Chase mumbled something under his breath.

"...No." Alistair said. _'I won't put Asia in that situation.'_

"...Yeah, We kinda Figured you would say that…" Tearissa admitted. "...Alistair, We will be fine if we join them, Almost all of us, Are powerful and Devils, We will be safe as long as we stay together, Even Asia."

"The only way they will find out that you all are devils, is if you tell them or reveal your magic… and that's if they know the magic is demonic in nature." Chase said smiling.

"...So we just have to be careful." Tearissa added. _'...that means I'll have to limit my hellfire.'_

"...If Asia is fine with it, Then fine." Alistair told them.

"Th-they talked to me about it… and I agree." Asia said.

"Plus they don't just hunt demons, they also escort caravans and even provide relief to the few villages and towns outside the city walls." Chase explained . "The one we are going to try and join is called Fairy tail… and no not as it a story as in a tail that an animal has."

"Oh, I thought we would have the best chance to get in since one of us is the impossible." Alistair joked, Smiling a bit. "...My humor may be a bit dry from being frozen for a week."

"...Chase, Don't enable him by making ice." Tearissa told Chase.

"What? Too cool?" Chase asked trying to keep a straight face.

"...Alright and we are all leaving to let him rest." Tearissa said before she grabbed Chase by the ear and began dragging him out of the room.

"You know this doesn't hurt right?" Chase asked as he walked out of his own volition.

"I hope you get better." Akeno said before following them.

"I-I'll l-leave to." Asia said as she pulled out of the hug and began standing up.

"N-No, You can stay." Alistair said, Blushing at what he just said. _'Where did that come from?'_

"A-are you sure?" She asked looking a little scared.

"...never mind… i'll be fine." Alistair laid back down in bed. "I'll see you in the morning."

"O-okay." Alistair heard the door close as she left the room.

"..." Alistair didn't say a thing as he closed his eyes, And Drifted back to sleep.

**(Chase's Pov)**

Walking down the staircase with Tearissa and Akeno I sighed. _'It's better than sleeping outside… but I hate the fact we are sleeping here, when Master did as well.'_ Coming to the bottom of the staircase I walked past the two of them and began heading down the next staircase as quick as possible. _'I'm going to find something to kill.'_

"And where are you going?" I heard Tearissa's stern tone and voice from behind me.

"Stress relief!" I bound down the last few steps and landed at the bottom causing someone to fall back scared. "Oh sorry." Offering her my hand I saw it was Rias, pulling her to her feet she began cleared the hair from her face.

"No harm… where are you off too?" She asked looking up the stairs.

"Just gonna go relieve some stress." Going around her I began running to the next staircase. _'Tearissa would probably tear me to pieces… if she knew what I was gonna do.'_

"How are you going to relieve that stress!?" I hear Tearissa yell.

Ignoring her I started down the final set of stairs. _'You don't need to know.'_ I thought as my magic began flowing through my body each step I was taking freezing the ground. _'I'll probably just destroy some trees… no point in going miles away just to kill something.'_ Landing at the bottom I slowed my pace and began walking towards the exit. _'We need to find a way to seal this… otherwise we'll have to deal with demons trying to make this fort their nest.'_ stopping by the rotten and shattered wooden doors I place a hand on one with frost spreading across where I touched. "Hmm… seems like the more powerful I get, the harder it will be to control my magic flow and also my ice."

"The power of a devil made to slay one… My magic is so different from everyone else, it almost seems like I have two magic pools, one is the my human side… I seem to draw on that the most, but when I get angry or use my magic in a intense emotional state." Breaking off a chunk I crushed it. "I tap into my own version of a devil's magic pool."

"Yeah, and your in love in what should be your prey." Tearissa's voice came from behind me.

"I wouldn't say in love." I joked turning around to see Tearissa standing there, Arms crossed, but smiling, Her hair still being down. "You're gonna keep your hair like that right?"

"Of course I am." She told me, Still smiling. "But, Just what are you doing out here?"

"Stress relief?" I said unconvincingly. _'I'm fucked.'_

"...Tell me the truth, Or I get Akeno."

"Akeno is the least of my worries right now." I laughed before frowning. "Listen I'm fine."

"...Then why leave the fort for some stress relief?"

"To calm myself." I told her. _'I hate myself… no matter how many times she tells me I didn't fail, I know that I did.'_

"Alright, Is that all?" Tearissa asked me.

"No… but nothing you need to worry about." I said leaning against the frozen door.

"...alright… but be back before it gets dark."

"You don't need to worry, I promise I'll be back… probably after dark." I said turning and walking out the door.

"...Then don't come back bleeding!" Tearissa yelled at me as I walked.

"I'll do that too!" I yelled back laughing. _'Hopefully not.'_

Running away from the Fort I jumped over a root and into the woods enjoying the feeling of the wind. _'Shit this is almost relaxing.'_

**(Following Chase)**

"DAMN IT!" Chase yelled as he tripped over a small root and slammed into a tree. "Ow… I think" Chase heard, What sounded like A very distant giggle. _'What the hell?'_ Getting up he sniffed the air catching no scent but the woods.

'_Okay… maybe I just heard things.'_ Chase brushed himself off as he looked at the tree. _'Wow… you're a damn big tree.'_ tracing his hand over the tree he smiled watching the branches move with the wind, before a piece of ice fell out of one of the branches. "Shit!" Moving back the ice hit the ground shattering to pieces. "That… looked like a rose."

"That… looked l-" Chase heard a collector say from a distance before a scream, and shatter. "What the fuck." taking a sniff he could smell fresh blood. _'Maybe a hunter is out here.'_

Chase started running following the scent and coming to a clearing, Still covered by a tree line, but no trees, just branches acting like a ceiling, and in the middle, Was the body of a collector, Shattered in pieces, into what looked like a rose. _'What is this.'_ Crouching down Chase looked over the pieces trying to find something, but all he found, Was more ice, Ice leading towards a tree.

Following the trail of ice Chase sniffed the air but could only smell the blood of the collector, Chase could see some form of writing on the tree. "...A devil and Devil Slayer sitting under a tree, G, Then comes a Fallen Angel, Then they run, All after making a scream in a stream." Chase read out loud, turning around he scanned the trees being careful to try and find a new scent, But all he could smell, Was fresh blood… and something Cold and minty.

"I can smell you… come out." Chase growled. _'...Smells almost like…'_ Chase soon heard a giggle from deep in the forest, and twigs breaking. "I would never expect a Vampire to be so far in these woods… especially one not related to a Hunter Guild." The giggling and twigs breaking stopped, Before the area around Chase got very cold.

"Human, Devil, Devil slayer, All the same to me really." Chase heard from behind him. "Mmm… you're speaking my kinda temperature." Turning around, Seeing the tree from before but completely frozen in ice. "Come on… I wanna meet the person speaking my Magic."

There was another giggle, Before Chase heard something land behind him. "Sorry Sweetie, but I am far from your type."

"Nah not looking for that… Looking for something to bite my teeth into, so to speak." Chase said turning around seeing a pale woman with dark purple hair that stopped by her jaw in a short cut, her Blood Red eyes seemed to glow with a cheshire grin spreading across her mouth showing her long fangs.

"Oh trust me, You wouldn't want that Either." She told Chase, Still smiling before she pulled out a knife, The blade red with the hilt and handle being purple, And began to play with it. "But I will say, Impressive."

"Vampires do have a distinct smell…" Chase said watching the knife spin in her hands. _'God… A crazy knife lady.'_

"Not that, Your tongue work." She said, Looking him in his eyes. "But now I have to ask, Just how much longer do you plan on running~"

"Been following us long?" Chase crossing his arms as he looked back at her.

"Mmmm… Been watching since you all escaped the estate." She commented, Going back to her knife, And walking around a bit. "But other then that, The thing that's kept me around, Originally was the smell of charcoal, But now, I see what the real prize is." She said, Pressing the knife a bit into her finger, Her face showing clear joy as she drew her own blood.

"...You were tracking us by the scent of charcoal… Makes me wonder what I smell like." Chase watched as her wound began to heal rapidly.

"...Tell me Chase, If I killed those girls of yours, What would you do?" Looking at Chase, She dropped her arms.

"What girls, and how do you know my name?" Chase asked lying as he watched her.

"It pays off listening, just as much as it does asking." She said, Smiling at him before she brought up her right hand, Revealing a ring on it's middle finger. "Do you wish to know what will happen if I take this off?"

"What are you going to propose?" Chase asked as he began channeling magic through his body.

"I'm going to show you, That us vampires." She said, Just before taking off the ring. "Age like Fine Wine." She said, as Chase could feel how much magic that Ring was hiding, and just how huge her magical pool was.

"Oh fuck… an actual fight." Chase said bringing his fists up.

"...you know, with how slow you are… and the clouds, I think I could pay Tearissa a visit for you~" She told Chase, Her smile growing with excitement. "Mmmm, Maybe I can make her scream more~"

"It's not a good idea to threaten her in front of me." Chase said before slamming his fist on the ground causing ice to spread everywhere freezing all the trees sound the two. "Because… you won't ever get to see her."

"Yeah, Or maybe I'll get another look at her wonderful breasts, Before I cut them open and reveal the disgusting yellow fat underneath." She told him, Taking a single step forwards. "Maybe I'll even dewing the fallen angel wannabe."

Chase growled before throwing a punch at her with his right hand, Only for her left hand to quickly catch it, and stop it. "Your really are a brainless meat head under that cute face, Aren't you?" She asked as her hand began to freeze, The frost and ice spreading to Chase's hand.

"You don't pay attention… you're speaking my temperature." Chase said as The Frost and Ice began to absorb into Chase's skin feeding his magic.

"Oh, Whatever will I do, A poor Defenseless woman going up against a big, Strong and Handsome Devil Slayer as he eats ice to get stronger, Ah~" The Vampire let out in a sarcastic tone, Before her hand simply squeezed, Crushing Chase's fist.

"Who feels no pain." Chase said before grabbing her arm and spinning around her twisting it behind her back. "Don't fuck with me." He twisted her arm farther popping it out of the socket before kicking her away, Where she hit a tree, And fell to the ground. _'Shit my hands gonna take a bit to heal.'_

"Mmmm~ So strong~ So, Powerful~" She said as she pushed herself up, and forced her left arm back into the socket, moaning as she did, Before looking back at Chase. "Yet, Not strong enough~"

"Or I'm holding back." Chase began circling her and watching her looking her up and down for any weakness. _'I can't see anything… how long is she been alive?'_

"Mmmm, If you were." She said, Before she spun and kicked the tree behind her at Chase. "Then your not right for me~"

Bringing his hands up he caught the tree freezing it on contact as it slid him back before he shattered it. "I won't kill." Chase growled before kicking ice shards at her and rushing

"That's too bad, I've been killing all my life~" She said as she dodged the ice shards with grace, almost like if they were slower than her. "And I've been around a long time~" She said as she licked her lips, sliding on the ground Chase slammed his fists causing a massive spiked pillar to shoot up from the ground around her trapping her inside, Looking around, She smiled, Just before she opened her mouth, And chomped down into her own wrists.

"**DEVIL SLAYER'S: GLACIAL FIST!**" Chase punched clean through the pillar and his fist hitting her arm causing ice crystals to explode out the other side puncturing her torso. "But you can't die from that."

"...No." She said, unmoving, But smiling all the while. "**Frozen Thorns**." She said just before the blood pouring out of her wrists froze over into a point, And her head turned towards Chase. "But it did hurt~"

"Good." Chase growled as he began sucking in a breath.

"But tell me, Just how long do you plan on only playing?" She asked as she turned, and backed away from Chase.

"How long do you?" Chase asked walking towards her.

"...Good point." She said, Just before Chase felt something stabbed into his stomach and out the other side, looking down he saw her frozen blood stabbed through his stomach. "It'll be more fun to have you watch as I tear into Her, Forcing you to watch as I tear her apart limb from limb, Draining her of her blood~"

Chase grabbed onto her arms freezing them entirely before pulling down causing her shoulders to shatter and her arms to fall to the ground, biting down onto her neck he pulled her to the ground. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!"

"Mmmm~ There we go~" Chase heard her moan, Before he felt two sharp objects, Stab down into his chest, And he felt something quickly begin to drain.

"I wouldn't drink that!" Chase growled as he began chilling his blood to below freezing, before he felt her pull away.

"Mmmm, Blueberry with… Beef~" She responded with a smile, Before ice shot out of her shoulders, And molded itself, Turning into arms, Ending with hands. "Now, How about Marry shows you contrary?"

Pulling away Chase took a chunk of flesh with him spitting it away. "You won't win." Chase said as he pressed down on her shoulders pinning her to the ground. "You… will… lose!" He yelled, Just before she looked up at him, and smiled.

"And you can't seem to notice." She said, Just before she began pushing up, Pushing against Chase, As his arms slowly began going up. "I'm giving you every advantage I can think of~" She said as she stood up again, Before Chase Soon found himself, Slammed against the ice Floor, Her ice hand wrapped around his neck.

"Stop moaning!" Chase growing before wrapping his right hand around her neck. _'I… I can't win…'_

"Then start trying~" She told him before she slowly lifted him up, And grabbed his left arm, then slowly pulled, Chase felt his arm slowly, Dislocate, Then slowly it began to be ripped off.

"Just tryin to get you close…" Chase bit down on the arm absorbing it and shoving his hand through her stomach grabbing onto her spine freezing it quickly. "Try moving while this is snapped." breaking it in half Chase felt her clasp to the floor and letting go of his arm.

"Ahhhh~" She let out in pure bliss as she hit the ground, Landing on her shaking frozen arm.

"D-Did y-you jus-."

"...**The Embrace of Death**." She let out, Before Chase felt multiple Spikes made of ice, Shoot out of the ground, Pinning him against a tree as every joint, Nerve and Muscle, Found itself stuck against the tree. "Mmmm, It's been a long time since I felt that… Tell you what~ as a reward, I'll let you live for a few days~"

Biting down Chase absorbed the ice all at once freeing him and causing him to tumble to the ground. "Y-You're mistaken… I've won." Chase slowly stood up smiling at her. "Y-you've given… me enough magic… to win…"

"Oh? Then how about this~" She said just before a huge ice pillar shot out of the ground in front of her, Launching chase through multiple trees before he gripped onto the ice and began running along it reaching her location, but saw nothing was there.

"AAAAAARRRGH!" Chase yelled slamming his arms on the ground freezing the forest for a mile around him.

"_**Maybe next time we can ditch the clothes~"**_ Chase heard her voice in his head.

"W-what… where!?" Chase looked around trying to catch a scent.

"_**Mmmm… Maybe next time you could gut me alive~"**_Chase heard her voice again. _**"Oh well, Until the next date~ Better keep getting better love~ I'll be there, Watching~"**_

'_Fuck me… another voice in my head.'_ Chase popped his arm back into it's socket as his body began healing.

"_**Oh? But we've only been on one date~"**_ Chase heard her voice again, he began limping back towards the castle.

'_Hopefully Tearissa won't be too pissed.'_ Chase thought ignoring the vampire.

"_**Mmmm, Ignoring a girl, Brought her to orgasm, And still haven't asked her name? Oh, How unlike a gentleman."**_ She said, Using a clearly fake posh accent.

'_What is your name…'_ Chase asked moving over a branch.

"_**Why, It's Marry, Marry Orchid."**_ She replied with a surprisingly pleasant voice.

'_Marry… a surprisingly pretty name for someone trying to kill me.'_ Chase thought as he saw the fort in the distance.

"_**Yeah, And I doubt anyone back home would believe you if you told them I attacked you."**_ She mentioned, as he heard giggling from deep in the forest.

'_I can hear you giggling… why don't you just show yourself and let us finish this?' _Chase asked stopping to rest against a tree.

"_**Because, I don't like my glass half full."**_ She told him. _**"And attacking a strong, handsome Rouge seems like the perfect way to end it all, To see, If I really am the strongest vampire~"**_

'_I have evidence to show otherwise.'_ Chase thought as he took a deep breath. _'So… why try and kill me… like the actual reason… and what is with this telepathy shit?'_

"_**Your a devil slayer, And as far as I know, The only one, So Killing you, Or turning you into my thrall, is quite the personal Achievement~"**_ She explained. _**"And, you survived me drinking just a pint of blood, You are now bound to me by blood."**_

'_So you want to either slaughter me, Control me… or fuck me.'_ Chase thought pushing off the tree and making his way back to the fort. _'Classy.'_

"_**Honestly, I would prefer the last two now~"**_ She replied. _**"But, Tell you what~ If I see your in trouble, I may, Help out, As thanks for helping a itch I've been having~"**_

Running to the fort Chase smiled as he saw Tearissa waiting by the door. "Hello Tearissa… how are you?"

"...What happened?" She asked him, Crossing her arms. _**"Mmmm, I love the size she has~"**_

"Do you know anything about a Marry Orchid?" Chase asked stopping to Check his body over and frowning when he saw the blood staining his hair.

"...besides the fact she is possibly one of the most dangerous stray devils to have existed… No." She replied. _**"OOooo, Word get's around~"**_

"I fought her… and I think I fucked up." Chase said looking down.

"...If you did… You wouldn't be here…. You would be a ice statue like her former peerage." She explained to him as she walked forwards. _**"Mmmm, Good times, Their screams, How warm their blood was as I sucked them all dry~"**_

"Does she carry around a knife with a red blade and purple handle?" Chase asked looking back up at Tearissa as she reached him. _'I need to get this thing out of my head.'_

"...And we are leaving." She told him, Clearly mad. _**"I am never leaving~"**_

"Answer the question." Chase growled.

"...did you just growl at me?"

"Answer the question." Chase said staring her down.

"...y-Yes, She does, It's why we are leaving." She told him.

"Tearissa… I'm sorry for growling… but that won't work" Chase said frowning. "I've become bonded to her."

"..." Tearissa had a look that told Chase, She was thinking. "...Then you are going to kill her, And until you do, We do not tell the others about this, Or else it will make everyone else paranoid when we leave."

"I-I… may have done something else." Chase said nervously wringing his hands. _**"Mmmm, I wonder if you will hear my moans tonight~"**_

"...What did you do?"

"Sh-she likes pain… like sh-she re-really really l-likes pain… thirty times more than Akeno." Chase said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"...Alright, i heard enough, It's getting late, You need rest and food." Tearissa told Chase.

"From what she's been saying… I don't think I'll get the first one." Chase said as he began walking into the fort.

"...Alright… Well… Just don't mention what she says tonight." She told him.

"Tearissa look… I really am sorry… but how was I supposed to know I was gonna run into a powerful Vampire… while going to calm myself on a walk?" Chase asked turning back to face her.

"...Next time, Don't take walks." She answered simply as she walked past him. "And I'll be sleeping with Akeno tonight."

"Whatever… sleeping alone isn't new." Chase said brushing her off and walking back outside. _'I don't care anymore… I've fucked up enough.'_ Chase entered the carriage and sat down on the bed. _**"Mmmm, Maybe you shouldn't have told her~"**_

'_Leave me… the fuck alone.'_ Chase growled as he stripped his shirt off and closed his eyes. _**"Mmmm… Fine, But i'll let you know if something comes up that you need to be awake for~"**_

* * *

**D: Yay… new chapter.**

**K: You don't seem happy.**

**D: annoyed by you, now thank you to those that have read this far… please look forward to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

'_Thought.'_

"Speech.!"

"*Sound effects/noises*"

"(Whisper/mumbling)"

'Written'  
_**"BloodLink"**_

* * *

**Carriage**

**(Chase's Pov)**

"_**Wakey Wakey~" **_Groaning I sat up wiping my eyes. "Huh… what the hell was that?"

"_**Chaaaase, You have a problem by the front door."**_

'_Oh… I forgot you existed.'_ I stood up and stretched feeling my shoulders and back pop. "Mmm… that feels good."

"_**Mmmm, I would hurry, Otherwise what's at your front door will get… Impatient." **_Stepping outside I saw it was just past midnight, and quickly, I could smell Brawlers close by. _**"There's about… Three walking along the walls, And an alpha should be in the treeline, Watching you."**_

Looking around I saw a pair of glowing eyes in the treeline. _'And why warn me?'_ Following the trail I channeled magic to my fists. _**"And let my future meal get ruined by dogs? Oh how barbaric."**_

'_Yes because a pair of brawlers can kill me.'_ Two brawlers walked around the corner spotting me. "Ah… hello, looking for the nearest snack joint?" They roared charging at me. _'Guess not.'_ Running at them I slid on my knees grabbing onto one of each of their legs freezing it solid before tearing them off. _**"And I did tell you I would wake you if something happened… But other then that, Good boy~"**_

Turning I saw them gripping their stumps roaring in agony, walking towards them grabbed their heads freezing them before slamming them together killing both instantly. "Next." I said facing the forest where I saw the Alpha. _**"Mmm, Try not to get too mauled."**_ The Alpha let out a low growl as it emerged from the treeline, Eyeing me up and down.

"Hey, I'm not a stake." I said before twisting around and kicking the head off the last brawler. "And that only leaves you my boy." looking back I smiled as the head landed next to the alpha. _**"Quite the mouth you have."**_ The alpha looked at the head, Before moving to smell it, then opened it's maw and quickly chomped down on the head, Before looking back at me, Nostrils flaring as it slowly moved towards me.

I brought my fists up watching his movements. _'Little tougher… need to take this one a little serious.'_ The alpha stopped just a foot away from me, Before it moved it's head and I could feel it smell me, Before opening it's maw and slamming it down beside me, Clamping down at the dead brawler. _'That's… a first.'_ Looking the brawler up and down I backed away slightly letting him munch on his pack member. "You not wanting to take a swing?"

"_**Well, I've only seen this one other time."**_ Marry told Me as the alpha moved its head, Swallowing the rest of the pack member whole, Before walking towards the other two. _**"Brawlers, are… opportunistic as they age, especially if taken care of."**_ She explained as the alpha took both dead pack members in it's maw and ran off.

"I'm afraid I've just made a friend." I said looking at the blood on my hands. _'Damnit… now I need to wash.'_

"_**Don't worry, You haven't made a friend, You just helped it get a quick and easy meal for the night, Now, if it was an infant… well, I'm sure you know what happens when a baby sees something provide for it, or protect it and Blah."**_ Marry explained to me as I heard her fake a gag. _**"I hate mushy."**_

'_We were pretty mushy in the river… when you were watching us.'_ I said as I took off in a sprint towards the river. _**"Yeah, But the screams~ I couldn't help myself but wonder, What if they were of pure terror~"**_

'_...You won't touch them.'_ I growled as I came to the river and began untying my pants.

"Oh? And what would you do to me~?" I heard from all around me.

"You wouldn't live… you would die before Samael." Dropping my pants I dove into the water enjoying the feeling before surfacing. _**"Oh? Master and slave play?"**_

"He would tear you apart." I said smiling at the thought before frowning. _'No I refuse to think anything happy about him.'_

"_**...Sounds to me he was quite the stick in the mud."**_

'_So are you just going to keep watching me?'_ I asked as I caught her scent nearby. _**"Yep, Until those three days are up, You'll have your own guardian angel~"**_

'_And this guardian angel is perving on me.'_ Washing the blood from my hands I looked over the scars on my right hand. _'Not surprising… This looks like someone sent me through a haystack made of needles.'_

"Well, It's not my fault you survived and I wouldn't m-" I heard from all around before the voice stopped. _**"And that, Is where I will draw the line, You survived, And I am merely showing interest."**_

'_You know I can hear your thoughts too right?'_ I asked noticing her scent was quite close. _**"Oh, I know~ It's why I can't wait for you to hear what I think when I spread myself wide~"**_

'_...Yeah no… I will ignore that.'_ I said channeling my magic and chilling the river to almost freezing. _**"Mmmm, It's a pity really, Over hundreds of years, All alone, With just my hands and fingers for company~"**_

'_Sad… but, I'm pretty sure someone will understand that.'_ I said enjoying the relaxing cold. _**"...But someone as murderous, As you? Joining a lame Demon hunter guild? Protecting people?"**_

'_Murderous? I have only one person I would murder… and it would be revenge.'_ I told her looking around.

"Ahh, So that's what that sound from the fort was." I heard Directly behind me.

"No that was the sound of bad choices." closing my eyes I ignored her scent as I began to hum.

"Well, Your biggest bad choice, Is still calling him Master." I heard her say, before the whole river slowly reached just above freezing. "Instead of calling him something that feeds his pride and ego, Call him… I don't know, Let's go with shit face."

"I won't take advice from someone trying to kill me." I said as the chunks of ice slowly formed in the river.

"Yeah, You should be taking notes before your Angel turns into a demon." She replied. _**"And since your so scared you can't even look at me, Well then I guess you'll never get revenge."**_

'_I can look at you… but I'm relaxing, and my "Angel" should learn to do the same… without trying to get off.'_ I told her enjoying the freezing water. "Mmm, Sorry hun, Not going to happen." She responded before I felt something grab my shoulders.

**(Following Chase)**

"Why… are you touching me?" Chase asked before he felt the hands begin rubbing his shoulders. _**"Just a little gift~"**_ She said in his head as he felt my whole body relax.

'_And what do you expect in return… because I can feel you want something.'_ Chase opened his eyes and seeing the black sky dotted with stars and a half moon.

"Well, So far my perfect record after recovering, Was ruined, So I figured doing something good, Might lessen the punishment I will eventually feel." She explained as her hands kept going, feeling like silk as she kept rubbing his shoulders.

"You didn't answer my question." Chase said moving up his legs bumping into hers as he stood in the water.

"...I hear someone coming, Gotta go~" Chase heard her say, Before he felt two lips press against his cheek before her presence Vanished. _**"It was fireboy, Better compose yourself~"**_

Chase stretched as he began washing the blood from his hair. "So, What was with the blood I saw outside?" Chase heard Alistair ask. "Cause, I know no woman can have Periods that hard."

"Disgusting… and that was me killing a few brawlers." Chase said shaking his head.

"Ahh, That explains the noise that woke me up." He mentioned. "Now, Mind explaining why my sister is sleeping with just Akeno?"

"None of your business." Chase told him as he froze the droplets in his hair before raking his hair.

"It kinda is since She's my sister… and what you did probably pissed her off if she threw you, In the Dog house." Alistair explained. "So, out with it, Let's hear how bad you fucked up."

"I will tell you what I told her… Sleeping alone isn't new, and what I should have told her is to mind her own business… like you should." Chase told him. _'Leave me be asshole.'_

"Yeah, but think what would've happened if we didn't but in… We could all be dead… Or, You would never have bothered to look for me if you minded your own business." Alistair Stated. "So in a way, Your being a hypocrite."

"Funny… now leave me be, You have no business in My or Tearissa's love life." Chase told him turning to face him.

"...Yeah, Sorry pal, Not happening, You woke me up, so now I'm stuck awake… and well, I'm just glad I'm able to walk without much trouble." Alistair said as he began walking towards the river. "...Mind explaining the ice floating in a river when it's pretty warm outside?"

"Ask your sister." Chase said turning away frowning. "And don't call me pal… you'll remind me how much I'm beginning to regret following you."

"Yeah, But you did, And like it or not, Now your stuck with me, For better, Or for worse." Alistair stated. "Now, Stop being such a baby, And apologize to her." He said before walking away.

"You're wrong… I'm not stuck with you or her… I could turn the other way and leave you all behind, peerage or not I am my own person." Chase said. _'No one can control me.'_

"Your right… But here's the thing, If you do love her then go apologize to her, Because if you have any semblance of intelligence… Then you should know just how much she loves you… at least enough to show you just how much you fucked up, In hopes you won't do it again." Alistair replied, still walking away. _**"Oh? Am I causing issues?"**_

Getting out of the water Chase froze the water off him and began dressing. _'...He's right.'_

"_**Oh? About what?" **_After tying his pants Chase wiped his hair again. _'All of it.'_

"_**Awww, I was hoping you would leave her."**_ Chase rolled his eyes and began jogging back to the castle.

'_Not gonna happen.'_ Chase told her smiling slightly. _**"Not even if I said pretty please?"**_

'_Not even if you offered the moon.'_ Looking up at the half moon his smile widened before tripping. "Damnit." Chase heard giggling as he hit the ground. _**"Someone's getting used to me it seems."**_

'_While it is new… I won't let something as trivial as this bother me.'_ Chase said getting up and started sprinting as he saw the carriage. _**"Well, Hopefully i will get the drop on you as time goes on~"**_

'_Don't count on it… your scent is very distinct… Miss Minty.'_ Chase opened the door and walked inside grabbing his shirt from the floor. _**"Well, You never caught on till I let you~"**_

'_That's because you were hiding your scent with the blood of a demon.'_ Chase slipped his shirt over his head and stretched. _'And thanks to you… I'm not getting any sleep… not that I need six hours.'_

"_**Aawww, Your welcome, No need to say thanks, Just part of what I do."**_

'_Try to kill and if you fail seduce your opponents?'_ Chase smirked slightly as he slipped his shoes on. _**"And produce strong offspring~"**_

'_Thought you didn't want me to know that?'_ Chase asked chuckling slightly. _**"...you… you are something else."**_

'_I'm impossible.'_ Getting up he exited the Carriage and walking into the fort. _**"And where are you going?"**_

'_Is it your business?'_

"_**No, but I get to see what you see~" **_Chase shuddered slightly as he began walking up the staircase. _'From what I remember… I don't think you do.'_

"_**...Maybe if you let me drink more~"**_

'_...No'_ Chase popped his shoulders smiling as relief washed through his body. _**"And what was that I just felt?"**_

'_My shoulder popping into its proper place.'_ Chase said as he made it to the top. _'Okay… now to just follow her scent.' _Chase sniffed the air catching both Tearissa and Akeno's scent… apart from each other. _'Akeno isn't in a room…'_

"_**...Go to the top of the roof, I see the fallen angel sitting down, Defenseless~"**_

'_...Th-thats a problem.'_ Chase said feeling fear wash over him as he looked at a door he knew lead to a balcony. _**"Well, Then do the Devil first if you can't fly."**_

'_...Akeno first.'_ Chase said walking over to the door, opening it and walking out onto the balcony. _'God I hate gravity.'_

"_**Want me to help? Ooooooooooor…"**_

'_I'm afraid your version of helping would leave me with half my blood missing.'_ Chase said stepping onto the railing. _**"More like a pillar of ice shooting you up." **_placing his hand on the wall he created numerous Ice spikes leading up to the top. _'That's a lie.'_ Chase began climbing being careful. _**"Oh? Accusing a lady of something?"**_

'_Yes… sucking out almost a cup of my blood and establishing what could possibly be a permanent link… and possibly wanting to fuck me as well… my platter of bullshit right now I could fertilize two whole farms.'_ Chase growled before strengthening the spikes. _**"Oh? Are you complaining about your own personal guardian angel?"**_ He heard, Smelling her scent nearby. _'...I'm complaining about the woman who wants to kill me and who is nearby.'_

"_**Yeah, but that's a few days from now."**_

'_And what do you plan on doing to me in those few days?'_ Chase asked pausing to take a breath. _**"Mmmm, Who knows, Depends on how I feel."**_

'_You seem pretty frisky… considering how close you are.'_ Chase said before climbing again. _**"And you seem pretty jumpy, Despite how high up you are."**_

'_You need to learn about personal space.'_ Chase told her as reached the top and pulling himself up. _**"And you need to learn, I'm never leaving~"**_

'_And when I'm dead.'_ Chase said sniffing the air her scent now gone. _**"Then i'll just keep the body in ice."**_

'_And what… stay around my frozen body for eternity… thats kinda creepy.'_ Chase said as he caught Akeno's scent and began following it. _**"No, I'll just keep you around until I can find a way to revive you and make you my thrall."**_

'_Then it would just be my body… and not me.'_ Chase said as he saw Akeno sitting on the edge of the roof hugging her legs to her chest. _**"...you know, i think for once i'll be nice more than once, I'll let you deal with those two alone."**_

Walking over Chase crouched down behind her. "(What's wrong?)" Akeno gasped slightly looking back at him.

"I-I thought you left…"

"No… I can't leave you." Chase said reaching out to touch her shoulder only for her to shift away. _'Oh… alright.'_

"Y-you will… just like my…" Akeno trailed off looking back out to the forest.

"No, I won't." Chase said.

"Yes you will, You'll leave me just like my Father left me and my mother to die!" Akeno yelled standing up. "You don't care for anyone! Not even yourself…"

Chase looked down at the roof beneath his feet as he felt something surprising. _'T-Tears?'_ Chase brought his hand up to his left eye wiping it and looking at the liquid.

"You follow this destructive path with one goal, to kill Samael the man who tortured you… and yet you don't stop to think what it will do to others!" She said turning around and Chase could feel the glare from her. "When I sliced open my arm, I did it because I thought that it was the only way to save you and that maybe… you'll learn you don't have to face Samael alone… And then Tearissa tells me that you decided to fight a B Ranked Stray devil instead of coming to get us!"

"What was I supposed to do! Run and lead her straight you and Tearissa… She was tracking us, She knew about our time together in the river and now she's Bonded with me!" Chase yelled standing up and staring down Akeno. "I refused to get help, because the way she talk and what she threaten to do… Sent me into a rage, I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG BUT YOU NEED TO LEARN TO TRU-" Chase's head jerked to the side as he felt electricty course through his body and felt his cheek swell slightly. _'She slapped me… and it hurt.'_

"WE DO TRUST YOU! BUT YOU DON'T TRUST US ENOUGH TO PROTECT OURSELVES!" She yelled before pushing Chase back causing him to stumble onto his back. "WHY ARE WE NOT STRONG ENOUGH! WOULD WE JUST GET IN YOUR WAY OR AM I JUST TOO MUCH OF BURDEN!"

Chase quickly sat up grabbing her hand and pulling her down into a hug. "St-Stop, Stop… Don't lie… I would never call you weak and you would never… Never get in my way." Chase said Feeling Akeno's warm skin against his cool skin.

"Th-then why… Why do you always go off alone… and come back so hurt?" Akeno asked as Chase felt her grip his shirt.

"Because if I take the danger to you… it might get you or Tearissa hurt, and if I saw that… I might not be able to control what I do or even who I hurt." Chase as Akeno's grip lightened. _'I can feel her tears against my shirt.'_

"Please… Promise me you'll always come back… that you won't die and leave me alone." She looked up at Chase her cheeks soaked with tears.

'_I… I can't theres no way I can.'_ Chase thought as he looked into Akeno's pleading violet eyes. _'It's impossible… I can't always promise I'll comeback.'_

"P-please… y-you are th-the only one who could see me." Akeno whimpered. "Y-you need to promise… Please!"

'_I… I'll do it, no matter what it takes.'_ Chase thought as he brought a hand up to her cheek wiping the tears away. "I… I promise, no matter what I'll come back to you."Akeno pulled him closer and began kissing him.

"Th-thank… You…" She said in between lip locks before pulling back. "But… you might want to talk to Tearissa soon… she… she's worse than me." we both untangled ourselves and stood up. "I… I'm going to stay up here a while, if you want to, come see me after making it right with Tearissa."

"If I can." Chase said as he began walking back to his way down.

"You will." Chase began climbing down. _'Damn it I've fucked up.'_

"_**And how have you?"**_

'_By fighting you, I've hurt both Akeno and Tearissa.'_ Chase said taking care not to look down. _**"Not really your fault."**_

'_Says the woman I fought.'_ Chase rolled his eyes. _**"Says the man who made me fee-"**_

'_Feel what… Alive?'_ Chase asked before almost slipping. _**"Well, I felt something when you shattered my spine~"**_

'_Gonna dodge that?'_ Chase asked gripping the spikes tightly. _**"Like how you dodged my ice sp- Wait."**_

'_Sounds like you fucked up.'_ Chase said as he felt his foot hit stone. _**"Sounds like to me your enjoying my company."**_

'_Or your enjoying mine.'_ Chase sat down on the balcony railing. _'Wait shit that came out like I was flirting.'_

"_**Pretty corny one at that."**_Chase laid back on the balcony. _'Ya ya… Not my fault.'_

"_**Something tells me you want a date~"**_

'_I don't date women who threaten to cut open my girlfriend's breasts.'_ Chase said taking in a deep breath. _**"But you date women who can make you feel pain?"**_

'_Physical, not emotional.'_

"_**Then why don't we go to round two~?" **_ Chase rolled his eyes. _'Are you talking about fighting?'_

"_**And if I was?"**_

'_Then I would be up for it… since you clearly don't want to kill me.'_ Chase said a small grin. _**"Mmmmm, Hey, Mind if I paid Akeno a visit?"**_

'_Yes… a lot.'_ Chase growled as he sat up. _**"Relax, I won't hurt her, Just talk~"**_

'_Why should I even let you go near her?'_ Hopping onto the balcony he walked inside. _**"Well, it gets rid of me for a bit, and I won't interrupt you and Tearissa."**_

'_Answer this… why do you want to talk to her?'_ Chase asked stopping. _**"Mmmm, No reason other than to ask questions."**_

'_Stay away from her.'_ Chase said as he began following Tearissa's scent. _**"No promises."**_

'_Will you stay away if I offer more blood?'_ Chase asked pausing. _**"Oh? And Risk becoming my Thrall?"**_

'_You and I both know the only way to make someone a thrall is to forcibly drink most of their blood.'_ Chase said turning back and looking at the door. _**"Yeah… and your blood did have a nice taste to it~"**_

'_So, take it or leave it?'_ Chase asked, just as he saw Marry's head pop from the top of it. "I'll take it~"

Chase walked over and out onto the balcony seeing her floating above the door. "Where would you prefer to drink from, my neck or wrist?"

"Mmmm, I'm going to leave that." She said as she floated close to Chase. "(as a surprise~)" She whispered into his ear before Chase felt something clamp down on his neck.

"Y-your like most." Chase groaned slightly as he felt his blood being sucked very slowly from his neck. _**"Well, I normally tear off an arm and drink from the stub~ Figured you would like to keep your limbs."**_ She kept drinking slowly, before eventually pulling away.

"That it… you barely drank three tablespoons worth." Chase looked at her raising a brow.

"It's not as fun for me if your not screaming~" She replied with a wink before kissing his cheek, and began floating away, Chase grabbed her hand pulling her down and pinning her against the railing facing him. "...Not even a second date?"

"We haven't finished the deal." Chase said frowning. "Now we can stay like this for who knows how long, or you can drink…"

"Mmm, I would rather work for that blood." She told him, Smiling. "Buuut, If your going to keep me like this~"

"Then work for it." Chase said pushing harder pushing her against the railing. _'You will complete this deal.'_

"Oh? And what if someone Catches us?" She asked, Tilting her head.

"I can tell when someone is going to notice us." Chase growled staring her down, Before her head suddenly moved and clamped back down on the other side of his neck, Drinking much more quickly, grabbing a fist full of her hair he pulled her back and forced her to look at him. "I thought you were gonna work for it?"

"Oh? Only letting me get a mouthful?" She asked, Before Chase felt his hands be grabbed before she quickly bit down again. Sucking more blood, Faster and harder then before.

"I thought you wanted to enjoy it?" Chase asked freeing his hands and grabbing both of her's in one while pulling her off his neck.

"Yeah, and I got my fill~" Marry replied. "But you're the one fourcing my hand~ What a brute~"

"I know Vampire's enjoy overfilling themselves, makes them stronger than normal and more… prone to base instincts." Chase said smiling. "And you seem to be enjoying the fact you can't seem to drain even half my blood."

"Mmm, I'm more enjoying the fact your wasting time and avoiding Tearissa~" She said with a cocky smile.

"I am trying to protect Akeno… If I have to wait until tomorrow or later to speak to her I will, and your more then enjoy yourself for another reason." Chase growled pulling her off the railing and pinning her against the wall. _'Control yourself… don't fall to your own instincts.'_

"Mmmmm, Pinning me against the wall like this~" She mentioned. "It's almost like if you want to breed me, Break me even~"

"Lets just say a part of me is more beast than I would like." Chase said as he felt her most recent bite heal over. _'The drain on my magic is almost nothing… at least for this.'_

"Mmmm, Does that mean your big as well~?" Marry asked, Winking and hopping, she wrapped her legs around Chase waist.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Chase growled trying to control his body.

"Mmmm, What happens if you let go of control?" She asked, pushing against Chase's arms and hands as she got face to face with him. _**"Will you go mad? Will you ravage me~?"**_

"I would follow a basic instinct… just like your body is telling you." Chase explained taking a deep breath to hold control. _'Thankfully, I've practiced too much… so she won't get the best of me.'_

"Thing is, Your mind says no~" She said, Getting really close to Chase's ear. "(But your body, is saying yes~)"

"And my mind is far stronger." Chase growled pushing her back against the wall. "Just like our fight… I won't lose."

"Oh? But that, Deep… Powerful voice ah~" Marry let out. "(Why don't you just let yourself go and fuck me into this wall~)"

"You won't give up." Chase said taking in a deep breath causing her scent to almost overwhelm him.

"Mmmm, Tell me, Does this feel wrong? But right~?" She asked, Her hot breath against his ear.

"Drink…" Chase said trying to regain control. _'Stay with yourself.'_

"Mmmm~ now I wonder, If you ever been with a woman before~" She let out, Licking his ear. "With these powerful arms, Body, Even the smell is… intoxicating~"

"...and why do you wonder?" Chase asked closing his eyes and taking breaths through his mouth. _'Thats it… slowly… your almost back.'_

"(Because I can feel just how big and hard you can get~)" Marry whispered into his ear, Nibbling on it softly, Chase swallowed groaning slightly. "(Tell me~ Just how hard can you fuck into me~?)"

"(I… I was a pleasure slave.)" Chase mumbled trying to keep any sense of mind.

"(Oh? So you can fuck~)" Marry began to kiss his neck. _**"But can you fuck with passion~?"**_

"...P-Passion?"

"Mmmmm, Something tells me you were more slave, Less pleasure~" Marry told him, Kissing his neck more. _**"Do you even know how to please yourself?"**_

'_I-I'm pretty sure everyone does.'_ Chase pushed her off of him and back against the wall but pressed into her slightly.

"Mmmmmm… Not yet~" Marry said before Chase felt himself get turned and pushed, Hitting the wall as the door to the balcony closed. _**"Impress me after your three days are up, Then I'll do more~"**_ Chase heard in his head as he felt her hands roam his body. "So, until then, I'm going to help you relieve stress~" Grabbing her hands he squeezed quite hard. _'No.'_

"...No?" she asked, Tilting her head.

"You aren't going to win." Chase growled before spinning them around and pinning her back against the wall staring her down his magic beginning to flow through his body causing frost to form around both of them.

"Mmmm, Are you sure about that~?" She asked as there was a sudden glint in her eyes, and Chase felt something spark throughout his body, before his body felt, Slower and weaker. "Cause, I prefer being in charge~" She let out as she easily got out of his grasp.

"Wh-what did… you do?" Chase asked as his magic flow seemed to slow down alongside his body.

"Just a little vampiric trick~" She said, moving her face close to his, Before reaching to his neck, and gently pressed her fangs against his skin, before it breached slowly, but Chase didn't feel blood being drained, but something being injected.

"Wh-what ar-are… Y-y-you doing?" Chase asked as his body began to feel warm, the site she bit felt almost as if it was on fire and his mind felt almost dull.

"Mmmm, Just a little something to make it easier." She explained as Chase felt his body be laid on it's back. "(Now let me please you~)"

"N-no." Chase said pushing his body to sit up. _'Why does my body feel so different!?'_

"Just relax~" Marry told him as he felt his pants slowly move. "I'll be gentle~" Chase grabbed her hands tightly almost to the point of breaking them. "Oh? What's this?"

"I st-still c-control." Chase said pulling her up face to face.

She giggled, Before biting down at a different part of the neck, More fluids being injected. _**"Then you just need more~" **_Grabbing her hair her pulled her back and flipped them over pinning her to the ground. "No… more, I won't back down."

"Oh? And what makes you think I'll let you into my garden?" She asked, Smiling wickedly.

"I… don't… want this!" Chase growled. _'But… why does my body… burn for it.'_

"Well, Something wants it~" She replied, Smiling as her knee rubbed against Chase's crotch.

"Why… should I?" Chase asked taking a deep breath through his mouth.

"Because, If you don't find relief, it will just get worse, and worse, getting hotter." She said, leaning close to his ear. "(And hotter~)"

"I-I c-could d-d-do it myself." Chase said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Yeah, but who knows if that will just help, Or (Make it worse as you desire something warm, and moist~)" She told him, Nibbling on his ear.

'_I… c-could gi-give in a li-lit-little.'_ Chase thought as he began kissing the right side of her neck.

"Mmmmm~ There we go~" She moaned right into Chase's ear. _**"But, as I already told you, I take charge~"**_

'_But… you won't.'_ Chase said as his left hand moved up her arm grabbing her neck and sinking his teeth in her flesh but not drawing blood.

"Mmmm~ You tease~" She let out, Holding back a moan, Before she pushed against Chase, And rolled, Chase soon finding himself back on his back. "Now, be a good boy, And stay down~" She told him, a small glint in her eyes.

"You can only use… one vampiric power." Chase said pulling her down and forcing her to look at him. _'I will control her.'_

"Oh? Control? Well, something tells me you like collars~" Marry told him, Winking, Before moving in to kiss Chase on the lips, before slowly moving the kiss down, Using her hands to make him let go as she kissed.

Chase grabbed hold again flipping them over and slid her up before placing his left hand on her thigh. _'You… need to learn.'_

"Mmmm~ If so, Then what do I need to learn~?" She asked, Her hands roaming his body, Before finding their place on his pants, Slowly pulled them down, Chase gripped her shorts and began pulling them down. "Oh? Already thinking about there?" She asked, Smiling with lust. _**"How dirty~"**_

Chase began to kiss her stomach slowly going lower as her pulled her hands off and pulled his pants back up. "I… Give…"

"Oh? You give?" She asked before Chase pulled the shorts down past her knees. "Mmmmm, That will only make it worse~"

"I'll… survive." Chase said stopping just above her groin.

"Oh? But what will tearissa think? What will she think as your rock hard~ Waring to fuck the nearest cunt~" Marry said, Before her hands grabbed Chase's head and moved him away. "Let me handle it~"

"But you… need the same." Chase said looking up at her.

"No, Your the one in need." She replied, Getting up as she pushed Chase back, Softly pushing him to the ground. "Now, For once, do nothing~"

"I… Can't."

"You can, Just lay down, and relax."

"B-but you…" Chase said looking at her.

"...You know, You really need to think about yourself sometimes." she told him, just as her hands placed themselves on his pants. "Because if you don't, You will lose yourself to the heat, Now, Relax~"

"Wh-why… th-they deserve i-it m-more than me?" Chase asked swallowing. _'E-even though sh-she isn't mine… she deserves the same.'_

"Because, What about what They Want?" Marry asked as she gripped Chase's waistband. "Sometimes, It's better to be receive, Then to give."

"O-Okay."

"Good~" She said as she slowly pulled down, Chase's heart began beating faster his body becoming more heated and his thoughts becoming even more rapid. _'Why shouldn't I serve her… she probably needs or wants it almost as bad as I do… why do I need to be serviced.'_

"Because, It could be what the girl want~" Chase heard Marry explain as she got his pants past his thighs. "And I will say, I'm impressed~" He stammered slightly taking a deep breath. "Just relax, Don't say a thing." She said as Chase felt her soft silky hands trace around his crotch. "And enjoy~"

"A-alright." Chase stammered,

"_**Maybe you'll learn something~"**_ Chase heard in his head as he felt a finger drag downwards, Stopping at his cock. "Or, Maybe you won't." She said as she grasped it in her right hand, and slowly moved her hand up and down. _'Th-that… fe-feels different.'_

"Of course it will, It's someone else's hand~" Marry answered as she kept moving her hand, Chase feeling his blood shift down. "Now come on~ Get hard for me~" Slowly he began to harden reaching half mast. "There we go~" She commented as her hand began to move faster. _'Aah… s-soft.'_

"Enjoying yourself?" Marry asked as her hand kept gaining speed, Trying to get Chase fully erect.

"Y-yes." Chase groaned as he became fully erect. _'C-cold.'_

"MMmm, Imagen how warm Tearissa's hands would feel~" Marry said just before Chase felt her lips wrap around the tip of his cock, before her head moved down slowly.

"Aaah… th-that's s-so di-different!" Chase groaned his hands digging into the stone.

"_**Just relax, and warn me when your close~"**_Chase heard in his head as Marry pulled up, then pushed back down sucking gently as she started a rhythm, Making sure not to stab him with her fangs, Chase moved his hand on top of her head gently pushing her down further. _**"Oh? You want me to go lower~?"**_ She asked in his head as she went as low as she could go, Getting his whole cock in her mouth, and down her throat, Sucking audibly before pulling up, Now licking with her tongue as she went.

"Y-yes…" Chase groaned before gripping her hair tightly. "W-why?"

"_**Why what?"**_ She asked as the grip forced her to stop.

"W-why… D-d-do this? I-I'm your enemy." Chase groaned his grip becoming softer.

"_**Well, You gave me sweet relief, It's only right I help you~"**_ She replied as she got back to the rhythm. _**"Plus, if you beat me again next time, Then I might as well get used to this~"**_

"N-No… th-there i-is more, yo-you're no-not caring l-like this." Chase said letting go of her hair. "Th-this… i-is to gentle."

"_**Oh? Did you expect me to use my fangs to make your cock bleed as I sucked it dry~?"**_ She asked as she kept going, Sucking harder as her head moved faster.

"N-no… b-but thi-this act… is t-to ge-gentle and caring f-f-for the wa-way yo-you fight… s-so why?" Chase asked groaning in between words.

"_**Honestly, I like to be a Wildcard~"**_ She said as her head moved fasted, Making sure to wrap her tongue around Chase's cock as she moved.

"B-but you're n-not." Chase said gritting his teeth. "St-stop l-lying."

"_**Are you sure you want the answer?"**_ She asked, now sucking as hard as she could while moving.

"Y-Yes."

"_**Alright, I wish to breed with you if you can beat me a second time~"**_ She answered, Now swirling her tongue as her head moved.

"...I-I c-can't d-do that." He groaned his hand gripping her hair again.

"_**Don't say that, It hasn't been three days yet~" **_She responded, Still going. _**"But I will say, Your stamina is impressive."**_

"I-It's a "G-gift" from S-samael." Chase said trying to stop her.

"_**Well, This gift, will be useful~"**_ Marry said, Pushing Chase's hands away with her own. _**"Now, Why are you trying to stop me?"**_

"B-because… I-I w-want to kn-know why you w-want a ch-child… Y-you don't s-seem th-the motherly type." Chase said pulling her off.

"Mmm, Mostly an instinctual thing, plus, Being alive for over a few hundred years really makes one think and wonder." Marry answered, Moving herself upwards as she pulled her shorts off.

"Th-then why… t-try to kill me." Chase asked gently taking her left hand in his right.

"To see if you were strong enough to survive~" She told him, Giving a surprisingly warm and gentle smile, Chase felt this need… not from his body but from his heart. _'I… I only f-feel th-this with Tearissa and Akeno.'_

"Oh? Falling for me?" Marry asked, Looking into Chase's eyes.

"N-No… I-I w-want t-to help you." Chase said placing his hands on her waist Causing a look of shock to form on Marry's face as she looked at him. _**"I smell someone coming, Better run, Oh, and before I forget, Flush out your system with ice magic."**_ She told him as she quickly got out of his hold, Grabbed her shorts, And flew off.

Chase quickly pulled his pants up and took a deep breath. _'I think we still have some Ice left on the top floor.'_

"Hello? Anyone out here?" Chase heard Alistair's voice as the door slowly opened.

"Yeah me." Chase stood up stretching. _'I'm surprised I didn't sense or smell Akeno at all.'_

"Ahh, Good, So it wasn't just my imagination that I was hearing noises from here." Alistair said as he walked out, And looked at Chase. "So, How was your swim?"

"Fine… I talked to Akeno after coming back… but I needed a breath after speaking to her… Don't worry I'm going to talk to her." Chase said looking back out to the forest.

"Good, So, I've been walking around the fort, Giving myself a personal tour, Honestly, It's pretty nice Nice big rooms, separate barracks, Nice big bathrooms with actual baths and showers, Underground Kitchen and storehouse, multiple underground magic channeling rooms and a Large training room." Alistair listed off. "Only thing it's missing is a pool then we have a paradise."

"Maybe we can get one after we start making some jewel." Chase said smiling. "D-do uh… you know where Tearissa is?"

"Last I heard, She was taking a bath." Alistair replied as he got to the railing. "...I'm sure things will be fine… just expect her to be pissed."

"I know and… Thanks." Chase said walking to the doorway. _'He helped me… I'll repay the debt.'_

"For what?" Alistair asked. _**"And how will you repay him?"**_

"For givin me a little push." Chase said closing the door behind him. _'One day he may need some help from me… and I'll help him.' _Chase walked towards the staircase heading up. _'Need some Ice first.'_

"_**Mmmm, Good luck then."**_Chase began running up the staircase. _'You seem a little… different now.'_

"_**It's why I'm going for a cat nap of sorts."**_

'_I know you tried to kill me but… if you ever want to speak to me alone, just ask.'_ Chase said ignoring the burning from his body. _**"Mmmm, What if I bit Tearissa and Akeno? I wonder how they would feel having that kind of venom running through their system~"**_

Chase began sprinting up the stairs and going past Koneko and Asia. _'Please don't… they're bad enough.'_

"_**Is that a bad thing?"**_

"Oh hey, Alistair is down on the second story balcony!" Chase yelled before getting to the next stairs. _'And now he has to deal with them… and yes that is quite bad.'_

"_**Almost as bad as the ear pulling you just put him through?"**_

"_Worse.'_ Chase thought as he got up the final flight and walked into the massive room half covered in ice. "Damn… I didn't realise how much damage was done."

"_**Well, as long as you have Ice for drinks."**_

Breaking off a chunk he bit down absorbing it, his body cooled down to the point he could breathe properly. "Ah damn… I feel so much better."

"_**Mmmmm, I can tell~ Now, Go out and talk to her tiger~"**_

Breaking off a few more chunks Chase ate them feeling his body return to normal. "Now to find her." Chase said as he ran down the stairs practically jumping down them. _**"Mmm, She's most likely still in the bath."**_

'_Third floor.'_ Chase thought as he landed on the bottom and walked past Koneko and Asia's rooms. _**"Awww, I can see what you did from the tree line, And they aren't happy it seems."**_

'_What are they doing to him?'_ Chase asked stopping by Akeno's room hearing a commotion from within. _**"Well, One of them seem to have grabbed his ear… and in they go."**_

"Where were you last night… you disappeared?" Chase heard Rias ask.

"I slept on the roof."

Chase continued on passing Rias room and stopped outside His and Tearissa's room, Chase knocked on the door three times. "Who is it!?" Tearissa yelled from inside the room.

"Chase!" Taking a breath he waited for her to respond. _'Come on…'_

"...What do you want!?" She yelled, Still sounding angry.

"To Talk." Chase said trying to stay calm. _'No point in getting nervous.'_

"And What do you want to talk about?" Chase heard, Her voice closer to the door.

"About last night." Chase said stepping away from the door.

"And what is there to talk about what happened Last Night?"

"Why you're so mad." Chase said looking at the floor. _'...I think I know why.'_

Suddenly, The door swung open. "And Why do you think I'm so mad?"

"Because of the blood bond." Chase said looking up seeing Tearissa's tear stained face.

"...Yeah, and it's also because you don't seem to think we can help you." Tearissa let out, Despite her state. "...You… You keep getting hurt, you keep throwing yourself at a wall, and as far as I know… Only once did you accept help from me, Or Akeno… Now here we are, You have a blond bond with a stray Devil known for playing with her victims and letting them just crawl away… before making their deaths more drawn out."

"I know you can help me… But I don't want you to have to help me." Chase explained. "If I need help then I am to weak to protect those I should protect."

"...if you need help, then you call for help, You can't just, Take on the whole world and expect to be able to take them all on by yourself." Tearissa argued. "...it's… it's just dumb and will never work."

"Can we do this in the room… I don't think the others will want to hear this." Chase looked down the hall seeing Alistair being dragged this way.

"...Fine." Tearissa said, Walking back into the room, Chase followed her closing the door behind him. "Alright, Now, Back to the point." She said as she sat down on the bed.

"What did I say to you when you when you asked me to be apart of your peerage and you asked why I stopped Riser?" Chase asked crossing his arms.

"...You wanted to protect me."

"And I don't see myself protecting you if I lead danger your way… If I can't handle the danger then I deserve to Die." Chase told her before pointing to a wall. "Out there, you are strong enough to live or you Die… That's how I was raised."

"Yeah… And the weak banded together, Forming things like towns, Cities, outliving the strong that lived by themselves." Tearissa replied.

"But they still depend on the strong… why do you think there are Hunter guilds!?" Chase yelled.

"And why do you think they consist of more than just one, Member?" Tearissa stated, Looking up at Chase. "If your teachings and words are true, Then Demon hunter Groups shouldn't even be a thing, They should all be out there, by themselves."

"Probably because of political bureaucracy… forcing them into official groups and guilds to earn jewel." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"No Chase, It's Because they aren't the Strongest, They are the Bravest among their own." Tearissa stated, standing up. "They are brave, For going out there when everyone else stays in, They are brave, For going out there and risking their lives just so other people, Can have a chance at life out here… Not all of them are strong, But they still go out, Look at Asia, Tell me, How is she strong?"

"She isn't strong… besides her healing ability." Chase said crossing his arms again.

"Then why should she have been a Demon hunter? She isn't Strong, She can't Take out brawlers by herself."

"...I don't know!" Chase yelled clenching his fists.

"It's because what you stated, Is Flawed to it's Very Core." Tearissa stated. "Us Devils, send our weakest out here to clear out areas, keeping the strong nice and Safe back home, Tell me, Is that what you were taught?"

"(If I'm not strong enough… You'll toss me aside.)" Chase mumbled looking at the ground. _'Thats what I was taught… I would be left for dead if I wasn't strong enough.'_

"_**By who Chase? Who Taught you that?"**_ Chase heard in his head as Tearissa sat back down. "Chase, The Devil and Demon hunters aren't out there because they are strong, They are out there, Because they are brave enough to face death."

"THAT IS THEM! YOU'LL TOSS ME ASIDE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WHEN YOU FIND OUT HOW WEAK I REALLY AM!" Chase yelled as magic channeled through his body causing the room to drop to freezing.

"...And what makes you think that? Because if I would do that, Then I would've had us leave Asia behind." Tearissa replied, Looking at Chase. "I don't abandon the weak because I used to be the weakest of them all."

"And yet you became strong so you wouldn't be left behind." Chase said.

"No, I become strong, So people will stop looking at me like a magicless freak." Tearissa responded. "Before I became strong, I was powerless, The only thing I was good at, Was learning from books, I was so weak, They wouldn't even send me to the surface, So, I started training, Because I couldn't Hang onto the guilt of letting others who are weak go up alone, I couldn't handle the judgmental stares of being the special exception, to the Devil's Golden Rule."

"I see talking was a bad idea." Chase said going for the door.

"Your the one who refuses to understand that you can't Handle Everything by yourself."

"I know I can't handle everything… But you need to understand that I will still try." Chase told her as he grabbed to the door handle.

"...Then why don't you ask for help when you need it?" Tearissa asked. "Why, Do you keep putting me, And Akeno through heartbreak when we see you nearly die?"

"You think it's my choice to hurt you… Do you think it's my choice to nearly die, Because it's not… I choose to fight and I always will because I want to protect you and Akeno… I don't want to rely on anyone else to do that for me." Chase said turning around seeing Tearissa's teared up face.

"...But how do you think we feel?" Tearissa asked.

"I… I don't know."

"...we feel powerless, we feel like one day you might not come back, we fear, that one night we will be alone." She explained.

"...You know I'll always try to come back." Chase told her walking over and sitting down next to her.

"...But what will happen when you don't because you keep going alone?" Tearissa asked, Looking at him.

"I'll make you the same promise I made Akeno, I promise that I will never leave you alone… I will always come back." Chase brought his hand up stroking her cheek. "Nothing will stop me from that… Nothing."

"...you promise?"

"I promise…" Chase said looking into her eyes and smiling. "I won't ever leave you alone."

"...just… please, take someone with you if you go for another walk." Tearissa began to tear up a bit.

"...Does a stray devil count?" Chase joked pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back.

"...no, no it does not." She said, Hugging him back.

"I'll take someone with me… but not if I'm going for a bath in the river." I joked smiling. _'Samael taught me that.'_

"...If your going for a bath at least take me~" Tearissa said, Smiling. _**"Then why do you cling onto it?"**_

Pulling back Chase chuckled. "As much as I would like to do that… I think we need to also talk about this bond I have with Marry Orchid now." Chase frowned. _'Because… some of the things he taught me… have helped over the years.'_

"...Yeah, That." Tearissa said, Frowning as well _**"But why do you keep thinking that when it's clearly flawed?"**_

'_Because it was one of the few things that kept me alive when I was alone.'_ Chase rubbed Tearissa's back. "Listen I'm sorry… As much as I know about vampires… I didn't know them drinking your blood would establish a bond."

"...Well, Next time don't let them drink your blood." Tearissa stated. "I know, Harder then I make it sound, but just try to not let them drink from you."

"Yes… well thats going to be particularly hard with her." Chase sighed thinking back to earlier.

"...you let her drink more… Didn't you."

"I offered blood so she would leave you two alone." Chase half lied. _'Among other things.'_

"...Really?" Tearissa asked. "...did you not think letting her drink more would make the connection stronger?"

"Yes I did… but it's better then letting her have free access… And I know she cannot make me a thrall unless she forcibly takes half my blood." Chase said smiling lightly. "If I have to give more… then I will, besides we have three days she won't try to kill me."

"...how did you even beat her the first time?" Tearissa asked Chase.

"She was… distracted." Chase said sheepishly. _'More like she was moaning so much from the pain I was putting her through.'_

"...Why do I not believe that?"

"You know how Akeno is a little masochistic?" Chase asked looking down and pulling his hand back.

"...Yeah." Tearissa said, Not knowing what Chase is saying.

"I may or may not have snapped her spine in half causing her to yell and spasm in a way similar to you in the river." Chase said quickly before swallowing a lump in his throat.

"...i… what?"

"Not repeating that."

"...So, You made her cum… By destroying her spine?" Tearissa asked.

"Bout sums it up." Chase stared at a particularly interesting tile on the floor.

"...alright… why do i have the feeling her and Akeno could actually get along?"

"Probably could… (Considering what she wants)" Chase mumbled.

"...So… uh…. I honestly don't know what to say… uh… Why did she give you a few days?" Tearissa asked, trying to change the subject.

"S-similar reason…" Chase said as he felt his cheeks get colder.

"...I… uh… Are you going to break her spine again?"

Chase felt something shift in his body. _'Okay… why do I feel so calm now.'_ Chase took a deep breath. "Why?"

"...Because, Next time, I'm going to be there." She answered, Standing up.

"Almost sounds like you want me to." Chase joked smiling.

"More like I want to see if my whip can do anything."

"She uses Ice magic and is strong enough to make me have to push myself." Chase told her.

"...Alright, Then break her spine again." She said, sitting back down.

"I would rather not make her cum again." Chase said. _'Though I did at one point… because of that stupid shit she pumped into my neck.'_

"...Yeah, buuuut, the silver lining, that's a powerful stray devil that, as you implied, Will watch over you."

"Who threatened some very descriptive actions to your and possibly Akeno's breasts." Chase said laying back. "She said she would cut them open… and do other things."

"...Alright, Is that all?" Tearissa questioned as Chase felt her lay back as well.

"I don't think I would want that kind of person watching over me… or you." Chase said closing his eyes.

"...How long has she been watching us?"

"Since last night." Chase said frowning.

"...I mean all of us." Tearissa explained.

"She followed you to us… and then became interested in me." Chase explained. "I should also mention… she can hear my thoughts now… and we can talk through our link."

"...So you can just ask her questions?"

"Yes."

"...I… I don't know if I should feel comfortable with her being able to talk to you at any point." Tearissa admitted.

"She's actually quite talkative." Chase said enjoying Tearissa's warmth.

"Really? A vampire that's been alive for who knows how long, Known for killing plenty of devils, Humans, Vampires and Werewolves alike, Is talkative?" Tearissa asked.

"And very flirty… almost puts you to shame… almost." Chase joked.

"...Are you complaining?" Tearissa asked, As Chase felt her kiss his cheek.

"No…" Chase said frowning. _'But… I let her… do that.'_

"Do you complain when Akeno gets a little too touchy with me?" Tearissa asked, Kissing his cheek again.

"I complain when the vampire gets touchy." Chase said.

"Alright, (are you complaining that I'm still in only a towel?)" Tearissa whispered into his ear.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked as Tearissa pushed against Chase.

"Just asking questions~"

"Ones that usually lead to you offering me a service." Chase said.

"Well, That's entirely up to you." She replied.

"...I'll leave that up to you."

"Oh? Where did this come from?" Tearissa asked, Kissing Chase's neck.

"...After a encounter with a Vampire… I figured that I should, live a little more freely." Chase said moving his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"...You did something sexual with her, Didn't you?"

"Not of my own volition." Chase said. "She… injected me with something that made me more… willing… but I felt something else."

"...w-What did you feel?" Tearissa asked Chase.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Chase asked looking at her, Seeing a fearful face.

"...y-Yes, I do want to know." Tearissa told him.

"The same feeling I get from you… the need to… protect or help." Chase explained watching her

"...i… why?" Tearissa asked Chase.

"I… Don't know."

"...i… t-that… I am so confused." Tearissa finally let out as she sat back up.

"She's damaged but she… She's different in the way she…" Chase took a deep breath. "She wants a child."

"...I… Alright thats… Alot to take in… I… I think we need to get Akeno involved with that Discussion." Tearissa let out, Breathing in and trying to comprehend what she is being told.

Sitting up Chase wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down… It's fine."

"...we...we still need to tell Akeno." Tearissa told him. "The fact that a stray devil wants your kids, is a big matter."

"Akeno is still in a little bit of shock from our talk earlier, and Rias is talking to her right now… I think it would be best if we talked this over first." Chase said pulling back but taking her hand in his.

"...Are you asking my permission for you to give her a child?"

"NO… No no no, I'm just saying we need to talk about this." Chase said gesturing for her to sit.

"...and what is there to talk about?" Tearissa asked, Sitting down.

"What is making you so… fidgety." Chase said kneeling in front of her.

"...it's the fact a dangerous stray devil nearly killed you, and now wants your child." Tearissa admitted.

"Just talk… and I'll listen." Chase said smiling.

"...i… I just worry, I worry one night when your alone and she's nearby… You may make a mistake you will regret." Tearissa told him. "Other then that… it's strangely reassuring to know someone so dangerous is keeping an eye out for you."

"Do you not trust me?" Chase asked looking her in the eyes.

"...I do… but that venom she injected into you."

"Will not… I mean will not make me do that… I am ashamed to admit… she did service me, but as much as that means, I promise you and only you are the one I would Lay with… even if Akeno offered right now, only you I will lay with." Chase pulled her close to him and rested his head on her knees.

"...and what if Akeno also wishes to bear your children?" Tearissa asked with a small smile.

"I don't think Akeno wants a child… at least not right now." Chase said smiling. "But I promise… I won't betray you."

"...So, You still wish to help the Stray?" Tearissa finally asked.

"I want to help her… but not if it means breaking my promise." Chase said as he cooled his hands and took hers in his own.

"...if you can help her… And she isn't as… Crazy, Then you'll only have to convince Akeno." Tearissa told him.

"Is there anything I can do for you… besides going to talk to Akeno?" Chase said before moving back on the bed with her.

"...No, but just, try to give it to Akeno as gently as you can." She told him.

**LEMON WARNING!**

Chase kissed her neck. "That sounds a little wrong."

"Mmmm, Your the one kissing my neck~" Tearissa let out. "But now I wonder, Why is it I haven't seen your dick yet."

"Because I was too nervous." Chase said kissing her shoulder.

"Mmmm, Well, You aren't anymore~" Tearissa said as he felt her hands begin roaming his own body.

"Maybe…" Chase said pulling down the towel to her waist.

"Mmmmm, Just this once, I want to take charge~" Tearissa let out.

"If… you can take it." Chase said lightly biting her shoulder and placing his right hand on her stomach.

"Ah~" Tearissa moaned out as a blush formed on her face. "Why can't you and Akeno just let me take charge~?"

"Why do you let me?" Chase moved his hand up her stomach before cupping her right breast gently massaging it.

"mMmmmm~ Be-Because you never let me~" She replied as Chase felt her hands roam to his pants, and she tried to pull them down, gripping both her hands in one of his he stopped her.

"You never take." Chase said biting her shoulder again.

"Mmmm, Because you never let me~" Tearissa said, Suddenly pulling away from Chase, Standing up before she grabbed his pants. "Now if you won't mind~" She said as she began pulling down.

"I think I do." Chase said picking her up and pulling her onto his lap kissing her. _'You're gonna have to take it.'_

Tearissa pushed into the kiss, Trying to push Chase back onto the bed. _'No going to have to try harder.'_ Chase thought as he broke the kiss and began nipping at her neck. "You… Taste… Different…"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You… taste a little… Sweeter." Chase said as he went lower nipping at her collarbone.

"Mmmm, Probably because I took a proper bath~" Tearissa let out.

"Maybe once we get into town we can get some proper girl stuff for you." Chase said sucking on her collarbone.

"Yeah, B-But we won't be leaving until my brother can use his magic again~" Tearissa let out, Playing with her own breasts, before stopping. "That… I think deserves attention."

"He's fine… we'll head into town in a day or two…" Chase said as he moved his hand up her back. "That should give him enough time to be able to defend himself."

"Great, Now, How much are you going to fight me on this?" Tearissa asked as chase felt her hands back on his pants.

"Fight? I have No Idea what you're talking about." Chase pressed into her back causing her wings to unfurl. "Akeno is really right… your wings are really sensitive."

"D-don't push it." Tearissa told him, Blushing.

"Push what?" Chase said as his right hand began massaging her wing.

"Pu-push t-the fighting me part." Tearissa told him, as both her hands gripping his pants hard.

"Your the one fighting me." Chase said before nibbling on her collarbone again. _'Lets see how much she can take.'_

"W-W-Why d-do you insist o-on this?" Tearissa asked as he Felt her hands pull up, before gripping his waistband.

"Because… I like the way you move." Chase said before kissing the breast to his right.

"Ah~" Tearissa moaned right into Chase's ear as she slowly pulled down his pants and underwear, grabbing the towel with his empty hand he pulled it off. "N-Now your not fighting?" Tearissa asked as she tried to forced herself off Chase's lap.

"No… first, your going to relax." Chase said moving his left hand to her pussy and began gently rubbing it. _'What will you do now?'_

"R-Relax?" Tearissa moaned out as Chase felt just how warm and wet she was.

"Mmm… your so warm." Chase kissed her breast again.

"F-fuck~" Tearissa moaned out more as she enjoyed what he was doing, smiling Chase pulled back slightly.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Y-yes." Tearissa let out, Blushing like mad.

"I'll do more." Chase said before slipping a finger inside her and began moving it slowly. _'Wow… she is really really hot inside… it's almost like a furnace.'_

"H-h-hey c-can w-w-we t-try s-something?" Tearissa asked in between moans.

"And what would that be?" Chase said pulling her closer. "...Your wings are so sensitive… I wonder what would happen if I did something besides massage."

"C-can I t-t-take l-lead? J-just u-u-until i-i do it" Tearissa asked, Moaning softly.

"Maybe in a little." Chase said increasing his pace and lifting her right wing close to his mouth.

"W-w-wh-w-what a-are you?" Tearissa asked, Moaning a bit louder, Chase began nibbling on her wing, forcing a loud moan to come out of her mouth, Chase smiled the wing still in his mouth.

"I fink ifts pretty obfious." Chase said increasing his hands pace.

"H-h-how l-long ah~ d-do you intend t-to keep this up?" Tearissa asked, Moaning louder, letting go of his wing he pulled back stopping all of his movements.

"I'll stop."

"W-why did you stop?"

Chase smiled. "Well, it's clear you didn't want me to continue."

"...y-You Worse then Akeno."

"And how am I worse, I'm just doing what you want." Chase said looking her in the eyes. "Or am I reading you wrong?"

"...You know there is a limit, Right?" Tearissa asked, Looking back.

"No, but I'll continue if you like." Chase said.

"I mean to the teasing."

"I'll stop teasing you… though it would be worse if Akeno was here." Chase said laughing slightly as he resumed his actions.

"O-of course it would." Tearissa said, moaning softly. "S-She would probably love to be teased like that~"

Slipping a second finger in Chase smiled. "You still like to be teased quite a bit… makes me wonder how far Akeno would make you go."

"Ah~ I would go mad~" Tearissa answered, Moaning louder.

"I think you would enjoy the attention, if the river is anything to go by." Chase said increasing the speed of his hand while massaging her wing.

"Y-yeah, b-but you saw how Aah~ desperate I got~" Tearissa replied, Moaning louder.

"Yes… Yes I did, but it did exhaust you quite a bit… with Akeno I still had to do most of the work." Chase said as he began kissing her neck.

"S-s-shut up~" Tearissa said, Now trying to fight the moans, Chase smiled slightly as he began to rub her clit. "Ahhhh~" Tearissa moaned loudly.

"Imagine what Akeno would say if she saw us like this." Chase said looking at the door.

"...c-c-can y-you j-ju- Ah~ T-take y-your p-pants o-off a-Ah~ Al-already?" Tearissa asked in between moans.

"Tearissa what are you asking?" Chase slowed his movements looking back at her.

"i-I'm asking y-you t-to ge-get your p-pants off~"

"Only for you." Chase pulled his fingers out and stopped massaging her wing, before lifting her up slightly and starting to pull down his pants. "You okay… You're very warm… almost hot to the touch?"

"J-j-jUst please hurry up." Tearissa said, Shifting in place, Chase got his pants off along with his underwear, Chase let her down letting her rest on his lap her pussy pressing against his dick. "A-all I-i want, i-is this~"

"Tearissa… we can't do that." Chase said his hands moving to her hips to stop her from moving. _'Oh no… I went to far, I need to find a way out… without pissing her off.'_

"P-please, c-can we do it?" Tearissa asked Chase, Looking him in the eyes. "I-i want to do it with you."

"Tearissa, if we… fuck, then your contract will be broken." Chase said trying not to look at her.

"...p-please." She said, Using a free hand to move Chase to look at her. "I-i want my first time, t-to be special." Chase swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Please look at this differently." Chase moved a hand up stroking her cheek while channeling his magic causing it to cool. _'Stop, I don't want to hurt you.'_

"...i...p-please, i-i d-don't w-want riser t-to t-try anything." Tearissa leaned her head into his hand.

"If he does I'll stop him… but we can't do this…" Chase hugged her and channeled his magic through his entire body to begin cooling her almost fire hot body.

"P-please, j-just one t-thrust, j-just so the contract i-is voided." Chase took a breath and pulled back from the hug but keeping her in place.

"You don't know what Riser would do." Chase said before pointing to her heart. "He might try and break this."

"B-but there is one place h-he will never find it." Tearissa said, Placing a hand on Chase's Chest. "S-so he'll never break it."

"Tearissa… please think about this normally… why do you want this so much?" Chase asked looking her in the eyes. _'Why… she will void the contract and cause Riser to do something drastic.'_

"...b-because I love you… and i want no one else to get in the way."

"I… I love you too… but you're not telling everything… I can see it in your eyes." Chase wanted to escape, but couldn't. _'Why… why do I feel so drawn to this?'_

"...p-please, i-if riser declares a rating game… a-and i-if we lose...i-i… i-i'll be not-nothing but a slave." Tearissa admitted.

"I-I wo-wouldn't le-let that happen." Chase said his voice becoming almost shaky and scared.

"T-then p-please… h-help me break the contract."

"I ca-Okay… I'll do it…" Chase said frowning as an almost ethereal chill came over him.

"T-Thank you." She said, Kissing Chase, pushing into the kiss Chase gripped her hips and began grinding her against him, before breaking the kiss for air. "D-do you n-need help?"

"N-no… I-I'm just…" Chase looked down as he felt her begin to become almost fire hot again. "D-do yo-you always… r-run this warm?"

"Call it a family thing." Tearissa told him as he heard a smile in her voice.

"Y-you might… have to take the lead." Chase said moving his hands off her hip and face.

"So, You do need my help." She said as she moved back, Getting on her knees in front of Chase.

"Y-yes."

"Well, Let me handle this~" She said as she wrapped her soft warm hands around Chase's Dick.

"Ah… Th-thats w-warm."

"Mmm, Well, That's good~" Tearissa said as her hands slowly moved up and down.

"D-don't g-get revenge." Chase said smiling lightly.

"Mmmm, Is that an order?" Tearissa asked, Stopping just for a second, before moving them slightly faster.

"T-Tearissa… D-don't st-start this…"

"Start what?" She asked as her warm hands moved faster.

"I-I guess you d-don't want… to break the contract." Chase said.

"Can't really break it until your stiff." She said, Smiling as she licked the tip.

"S-sorry."

"It's fine~" Tearissa said, swapping to just one hand before she began licking.

"Y-your… de-definitely a devil." Chase said as he reached half mast.

Tearissa looked up to Chase, Before giving him a wink and she inserted the tip into her mouth, slowly inching more of his cock into her mouth. "H-Hot v-v-very hot!" Chase said as the heat from her mouth was almost painful… Almost.

"Too hot?" Tearissa asked after getting it out of her mouth.

"N-no… b-but i-it'll be wo-worse inside." Chase said laughing slightly. "O-of course I-I e-end up w-with my opposing element."

"...Less opposing element, more someone related to it." Tearissa said, Smiling, before she went back and got his dick back inside her mouth, Now letting him get used to the warmth.

'_Must be weird having something so cold in her mouth.'_ Chase thought as she began sucking.

Tearissa slowly moved her head up and down, Letting Chase get used to her movements before slowly picking up speed. _'Sh-She's p-pretty g-good at this.'_ Chase thought before he felt something wrap around his dick while it was in her mouth.

"H-have you… d-done this before yo-you're really skilled?" Chase groaned.

Tearissa pulled herself off. "I had a lot of time on my hands… and Long big fruits." She told him, Now grabbing his dick with her right hand and started moving it up and down.

"Hehe… H-how di-did you b-become th-the Heiress?" Chase asked as he became fully erect.

"What a strange question to ask while I'm in this position~" Tearissa stated, Smiling as she kept going, Licking the very tip after talking.

"I-I meant… th-that H-how di-did you… wh-when yo-you researched an-and pr-practiced th-this s-so m-much…" Chase groaned trying not to laugh.

"Mmmm, I mostly get only five hours of sleep for a reason." She explained, moving her hand faster.

"A-are… we gonna do this?"

"...Nervous?" She asked as she stopped and pushed herself up, Sitting down on him, he felt his dick press against her lower lips.

"No… it's just the first time I've done this in… two years." Chase explained his hands instinctively moving to her hips. "I-it's d-different b-be-because i-it isn't i-instinctual a-anymore."

"Well, it's a first for me." She said before slowly pushing down, letting out a soft moan as Chase felt the tip go in.

"D-damn… Th-thats l-l-like be-bei-being b-burned b-by fire." Chase said as she kept pushing, getting him further and further in, Before she suddenly slammed herself down, Moaning loudly. "T-tight… A-are y-you o-okay?"

"Y-yeah… j-just n-never t-thought s-s-sex c-could feel l-like this." She let out, breathing deeply for a few seconds, before lifting up and letting herself drop.

"Y-you're a-almost h-hotter th-then a forge." Chase said slowing her down creating a very slow but steady pace.

"A-and y-your c-colder t-then ice." Tearissa replied in between moans.

"I-I d-don't th-think th-that wa-was possible." Chase joked holding back a moan.

"S-shut up." Tearissa said as she did her best to force more speed.

"S-slow… y-you c-can m-make th-the tear l-larger." Chase said using most of his strength to slow her.

"Y-You're the o-one making jokes." She said as she stopped and let Chase choose the pace.

"Listen… Y-you need to slow down." Chase said as he created a slow pace. "I can smell your blood… and I can tell when you're making yourself bleed more… so slow down." Chase said as he began channeling his magic into her. "I can heal very small wounds but it'll take a bit… just enjoy yourself, and the feeling."

"A-alright."

"Y-you're getting colder… but thats good for you." Chase said as he began kissing her neck.

"H-how is it?" Tearissa asked, Blushing.

"How is what?"

"H-how is g-getting c-colder a good thing?"

"It means you're getting some of my ability to heal." Chase explained. "It won't be permanent… but you'll be healed and can go as fast as you like."

"I-I would rather l-let the one with experience choose." Tearissa admitted.

"This isn't about what I like… it's about what you like… trust me, you'll know it." Chase said letting go of her hips.

"a-And how w-will I know?" Tearissa asked as she slowly hilted Chase.

"Y-you might start screaming…" Chase said as she began to quickly warm up.

"O-Oh?" She asked as she moved her hips up, then down, slowly gaining speed. "A-and h-how w-will it end?"

"E-every woman is different." Chase said as he began massaging her wings. "Anything yo-you want me to do… ask or force me to do it."

"c-Can y-you s-s-stop w-with the w-wings?" She asked, the sensations her wings were causing making her stop.

"Alright." Chase let go of her wings. "What do you want me to do?"

"J-just, l-let me find m-my own pace." She said as she started again, Chase stayed quite smiling softly. "L-lucifer y-your big." Tearissa moaned as she slowly began to pick up speed.

"Th-thank you."

"H-h-honestly a-a-Akeno n-nee-needs to f-feel this~" Tearissa moaned out, moving faster. _'I… I don't think she needs to know about this.'_

"J-Jeeze, w-w-will i-i g-get used t-to this?" Tearissa asked as she began moaning loud and stopped gaining speed.

"I… Don't know."

"Ah~ ah~ ah~" Tearissa moaned as she kept riding Chase. _'She's… having fun.'_ Tearissa tried to go faster but her movements slowed, Chase's hands moved up her legs stopping as they reached her ass, Chase began helping her pick up speed. "L-lucifer t-This is amazing." Tearissa moaned louder. "W-w-wait w-what i-is t-this feeling?" Tearissa moaned as she looked at Chase, before suddenly slamming herself down and giving a loud throaty moan as her body began to shake and she clenched around him both internally and externally. _'D-damn sh-she's tight.' _Chase groaned as he felt his own climax over take him causing him to pull her down hard as he released inside her.

"T-th-...t-that w-was… amazing." Tearissa said as she slowly eased herself against Chase.

"Y-you're… d-definitely h-h-hotter the-then a Furnace." Chase said as what felt like relief washed over him.

"...a-And your colder than ice." She said as she kissed his forehead.

"I-I wo-wonder how Riser is reacting right now." Chase began laughing as he laid back.

"Mmm… i-i wonder how you can release so much~" Tearissa said as she laid down with him, Hugging tightly.

"We should get cleaned up… don't want anyone walking in on us." Chase said as he began stroking her back and her wings.

"Mmmmm… can't w-we just stay like this? C-connected?" Tearissa asked him as she relaxed. _'Fire and Ice… such a strange thing to have a connection.'_

"Fire and Ice." Chase said smiling. "Some would say they can never get along."

"And yet, here they are." Tearissa replied. "In a position many use to make babies."

"We shouldn't do this too often… unless I start pulling out." Chase said kissing her neck.

"Mmmm, t-truth be told, i-i doubt you c-could g-get me pregnant a-any time soon." Tearissa told him. "W-With how hot you say I am, a-and the chance a d-devil has to c-conceive… i-i think w-we'll need a whole day of n-nothing but this bef-before i e-even have a chance."

"Better safe than sorry." Chase said smiling against her neck.

"Mmm… l-let's just lay down for a while." Tearissa suggested.

"How are you feeling?"

"...t-tired and sleepy." She answered.

"And clearly relieved of something." Chase said as he wrapped his arms around her and moved them into the bed. _'Hopefully I'll go down as we sleep.'_ pulling the sheets over them Chase pulled back from her neck and rested his head against the pillow.

"Hey Chase?" Tearissa asked him.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Tearissa told him.

"I love you too Riss." Chase said kissing her. _'Hope she likes that nickname.'_

"Mmmm… keep calling me that." She said as she kissed him back.

"Riss… why now?" Chase asked looking up. "Why choose now of all times to do this, you could have probably persuaded me to do this in the River."

"...Because, I wanted my first time to be lit by candle light… and just like mother told me, it's way more romantic." Tearissa told him smiling.

"And the stuff you're not telling me?" Chase asked frowning. "Tearissa… I've known you just long enough to know when you're hiding something… at least emotionally."

"Well… we were alone with Akeno, and I kinda wanted my first time to just be us." Tearissa explained. "Just kinda felt right that way for me."

"Well then I definitely crossed that off a list." Chase said smiling as he stretched.

"Yeah, So next time it's me, you and Akeno, I'll help you make her ass red~" Tearissa told him, giving off a small giggle.

"Or she'll talk me into doing that to you."

"Mmmm, or maybe… if somehow by some luck Marry get's involved, have me and Akeno deal with her." Tearissa joked.

"I think seeing your ass more red then Rias' hair would be quite pleasing." Chase said smiling sadistically at her. _'Wonder if she can see through this act.'_

"Mmmm… Now I wonder if You, would do well with a paddle~" She said, Smiling back just as Sadistically.

"..." Chase's hands drifted down to her ass gripping it tightly before pressing her down, enticing a loud moan out of her. "I hate it when you see through my bluffs."

"Mmmm, Honestly, w-With how hard you are, I say you want to stuff me full of kids~" Tearissa told him, kissing his chin.

"That's what happens when you go without sex for two years." Chase groaned as he kissed her neck.

"Mmmm… mind waiting six and just rutting into me all day?" Tearissa asked.

"After today… I would mind far more than a little." Chase said chuckling. "Your scent and taste is addicting."

"Mmmm, I can tell, but I think something is in order after my first time." Tearissa told him as she closed her eyes.

"That would be?"

"The best sleep of my life." She said smiling.

"You don't seem all that tired… you seem quite awake." Chase said laying back against the pillow. _'And quite active.'_

"Yeah, I'm loving the moment… and I want to sleep in the moment." She told him, Hugging Chase.

"Well hopefully you don't start riding me in your sleep." Chase said smiling as he closed his eyes.

"Well, if i do, Try to pull out." Tearissa told him.

"That could be fun though." Chase laughed.

"Then let it all out inside me~" Tearissa ordered.

"What's with all the orders?"

"Mmm, just trying to see if being dominant is really my thing." Tearissa told him. "...it's not really."

"So what do you believe is your thing?" Chase asked as he opened his eyes and pressed into her.

"B-Both." Tearissa said, Trying to hold back a moan.

"See I think you're more submissive." Chase said using his hands to grind her against him.

"B-But w-what do I know?" Tearissa let out, still fighting against moans.

"Only you know… but from what you asked I think you want to be laid into." Chase said pulling out slightly.

"Mmmm, maybe." Tearissa let out. "M-Maybe I w-want to be nothing b-but a breeding tool~"

"Akeno would like that." Chase said pulling out more.

"Mmm, Mayb-Maybe i'll love it~" Tearissa told him as she tried pushing down but Chase kept her from going down at all.

"But then I would be like Riser." Chase said as he lifted his head up and looked down at her. "Just using you to have children and for my own pleasure… what would make me different?"

"The di-difference i-is i l-l-love one of you." Tearissa told him, Blushing deeply.

"And?"

"A-A-and y-y-your b-better t-then r-riser i-in e-everyw-way." Tearissa said.

"Everyway? There could be something you don't know about him that you know about me." Chase said letting her go down slightly.

"A-All i-i know i-i-is t-that i-i'm a-a slut f-for m-my ma-master's cock~" Tearissa told Chase.

"I thought you were the master?" Chase asked pulling her up again till she was just barely on him.

"N-N-no, y-you a-are m-master~" Tearissa told him, Giving him a completely lustful look.

"And what does my… servant want?" Chase asked as he gripped her ass tightly.

"Mmmm~ T-To B-bear m-master some young~" Tearissa replied, Moaning from the grip.

"And one day you will… but for now we are going to enjoy ourselves." Chase said smiling.

"A-and how will m-master enjoy h-" Chase pulled her down hard.

* * *

**Fort**

**Alistair's Room**

**(Following Alistair)**

Alistair heard yell similar to the one he heard from the river, loud even through the door. "...The fuck was that?" Alistair asked. _'Welp, Guess I really Can't go back to bed with that.'_

"You're staying here." Koneko told him with crossed arms her face slightly flinched with Asia blushing beside her.

"Girls, I'm fine I am able to walk." Alistair tried to argue.

"You shouldn't be walking!" Asia told him crossing her arms.

"...And how am I going to go get food or go to the bathroom?" Alistair asked. _'Alright, Keep thinking, I'm sure I can get out of this.'_

"You can walk to the restroom, and I'll bring you food." Asia told him.

"Alright and why did you have to pull on my ear so hard?" Alistair asked. _'Alright, eventually they'll have to go somewhere, or fall asleep… but that's going to take a long time.'_

"Because you refused to come back to your room." Koneko explained rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, now my right ear lobe is red and i'm in a slight amount of pain." Alistair replied.

"And I won't heal it, come on Koneko lets let him rest." Asia said both of them turning to leave.

"(Yeah, love you too.)" Alistair muttered under his breath as the door closed. _'Well, their gone, but I doubt I could get far if I just got up and walked out the door.'_ Alistair thought before he laid back and closed his eyes. _'...The worst that can happen, is brawlers running in through the front door, not likely to happen when we are all awake.'_ Alistair began taking deep breaths before he heard a loud yell again. _'Still can't use my hellfire otherwise i would've burned my ears off.'_

"You know, They really are making a lot of noise." Alistair heard a feminem voice mention with a small giggle. _'...Who?'_

Alistair shot up and looked around the room, not seeing anyone before he heard giggling from above, looking up he saw a woman with purple hair. _'W-wait i-isn't that Marry Orchid!?'_ Alistair felt his heart slowly begin to race as Marry dropped to the ground without even making a sound. "...great… first I vomit, now this." Alistair commented doing his best to remain calm.

"Oh if this isn't a surprise, The son of the King of Fire and Queen of Blue?" Marry said using a sarcastic voice before giggling. "Oh who am I kidding, I've known for a while."

"Yeah… now I have to ask what… Someone like you want with me." Alistair said, Looking at her. _'Stray devil with a really high kill count… oh world, why?'_

"Oh? So paying a low grade hospital visit isn't a thing for what I would consider royalty?" Marry asked as Alistair Saw a dagger in her right hand.

"Someone as dangerous as you visiting someone who can't fight?" Alistair asked, before laughing a bit. "...honestly it's Cruel even for someone with your reputation."

"Well, Someone besides your sister seems to keep in touch with strays." Marry said, Smiling sadistically at him. _'...I am so going to die in snow aren't I?'_

"Kinda have to before going out into the world." Alistair said.

Marry giggled. "Mmmm, Tell you what all high and mighty Prince of Hellfire, I'll do you one Favor, as Long as you do something for me."

"...And what would that be?"

"Simple, once your tiny and itty fire powers come back, Go to a nearby pond and make it boil, you'll know which one because of the ice over parts of it." Marry told him. "And if you agree to do that, I'll help you out a bit."

"...And how are you going to help me?" Alistair asked, a bit of fear in his being. _'The shitty thing is that I have to accept… or she may just kill me.'_

"Simple, After the three days are up with me and Chase, and if he wins, Just ask for something." Marry told him. _'...w-Wait three days?'_

"...alright, I accept." Alistair told her.

"Oh perfect! And just as a gift, I'll put you to sleep." Marry said as she walked close, a glint in her eyes attracting Alistair's attention before his whole body felt tired, he couldn't even think or speak. "You'll wake up in five hours, so don't worry." She said as his eyes closed.

* * *

**D: Alright, took a little longer but I'm proud of this chapter.**

**K: Yeah, Hey at least this is getting out.**

**D: that is true, anyway… figured I would give you a sneak peak on the next chapter.**

* * *

"Fucking…" Alistair groaned a bit before pushing himself up, looking back he saw he tripped over a chunk of ice which had a blue flame burning on top of it. "I can only assume." Alistair said as he dusted off his pants. _'...Using logic… I can only guess Sis and Chase had a… interesting day.'_ Alistair thought as he looked around, keeping mental notes of the location of other ice


End file.
